The Marauding Five Year Five
by bunny chan
Summary: the five Marauders are back to haunt! what's in store for them? probably more mischief, detentions and maybe animagi? please read and review! MPPL
1. Lily’s Temper

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Yay!!!! It's year five!!! Anyone congratulating me? Anyway, no, I'm not writing any dream of mine at this time of the day [*pokes tongue out childishly*] Just a little something for you to expect in this year… Voldemort with a vulture hat and the Statue of Liberty [I know my brain can work it out!!! Don't worry about me :P not like you will, anyway]… Animagi [take a guess on what Lily and Adele are???]… Some new mages [hah!!! And you thought I ran out of ideas??? Well, actually, I did. I was so bored I thought I'd create something more :P]… Someone you'd least expect will appear [no, really, this person hadn't even APPEARED yet. Besides, s/he will have one character here…]… Miss Divinator goes on strike [*grinz* you'll love it, I think!] and a couple more my tiny brain couldn't think of at the moment. I didn't really plan it, but I want these to be in the fifth year ^^

Anyone decides that I should be given a present because I reached Year Five? Nah! I guess not! A very very good [not] friend of mine told me I need to get myself a life for being able to live up to Y5. horrid, huh? Thanks for your help [in reading, in reviewing, in being so nice to me… everything!] in advance!! Hope you enjoy this one, tho it'll hardly make much sense [face it. What did I write that has sense?]!!!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: Is this something to eat or am I just plain stupid today? 

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 1: Lily's Temper

'Rise and shine! It's first of holidays!' Adele Varens was greeted. She opened a tired eye and caught the sun's dull yellow rays through her bedroom window. She squinted a little at the figure next to her, trying to make out who it was.

'Adeline, let me sleep. Please,' Adele murmured, rolling back and hiding her head into her covers. She felt like a tortoise, but when you're tired, do you really consider all these?? No, right? Exactly Adele's point.

'No. get up now, dimwit! Our neighbours are calling for you!' Adeline cried, yanking the covers from Adele. Adele rubbed her eyes tiredly, turning to her twin sister.

'Adeline Louisa Varens stop playing with me!!!! There's no way they'd wake me up at – what? – eight in the morning!' Adele grumbled.

She got up all the same, deciding that her sister's voice isn't really pleasant in dreams. Adele groaned. Not that she wanted to go back to sleep either. She had just dreamt that Sirius was proposing to her (in a rather weird way), Lily was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, Sirius was trapped with some sort of creature and James was dissected by Voldemort. Not a really pleasant dream to have since in involves your best friends.

She let out a little laugh though. Dreams are always absurd to her. And unless she's Lily Evans, she wouldn't care a tuppence for any dreams, ridiculous or not. Adele went over to the nearby sink.

'Hey, hey, don't forget me,' Adeline called.

'Wait until I'm done,' Adele said sarcastically.

'No, Adele! I want my breakfast!' Adeline retorted.

'Oh, fine.'

Reluctantly, Adele helped her crippled sister onto her wheelchair and wheeled her to the basin. Adeline smiled gratefullyat her.

'Now that's more like it. Your friends are still calling,' she said, indicating the window.

'Shoot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Adele said, running hastily towards the French window.

'Brush your teeth first!' Adeline called, wiping her mouth on a fluffy towel. Adele winced but followed the orders. Adeline wheeled herself to the window and saw four earnest faces at the Varens's backyard. They groaned though, when they saw Adeline.

'Adele, come down!' Sirius yelled.

'I'm not Adele,' Adele replied. 'I'm Adeline.'

'We know! Call Adele to come down or we'll go up!' James called. Adeline looked surprised. Save their parents, no one could tell Adele and Adeline apart. They were physically the same down to the core.

'Maybe you'd better come up. Hang on, I'll open the door,' Adele said, turning.

'No!!! Forget it! Just step back!' Lily ordered. Puzzled, Adeline wheeled herself a meter backwards. The last time Adele had asked her to step back, she was trying a long jump. She knocked straight at her sister, causing her to tip over with a thousand tiny scratches.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Lily's voice cried. One by one, the three boys were levitated through the huge window. Finally, Lily herself floated into the room. Adeline stared in awe, gaping jealously.

'Say Adeline, who're you? You looked almost like Adele, only a teeny bit paler and why are you on a wheelchair?' the four Marauders chorused in one breath. As soon as they'd finished, they heave a huge breath to fill in their lungs again.

'I'm Adele's twin sister. A few minutes older. I have a spinal cord injury ever since I was only three,' Adeline replied calmly.

'Hey!' Adele called.

'Hullo Adele. Your sister a witch, too?' Lily asked.

'Recognize me? I'm impressed. Nah, Adeline's a muggle,' Adele said.

'Never said anything about her,' Remus said.

Adele kept quiet.

'Why don't you fix food, sis? You know my cooking,' Adele said, turning to her sister. Adeline smiled at Adele and pushed herself off.

'So… why?' Sirius repeated.

'Um… because she's not like my sister.'

'What?'

'She's more like a motherly figure. Like a second mother, know what I mean?' Adele said. 'Mom lets me do anything I want to most of the time, but Adeline forced me back into the line. It's really annoying. What are you doing here?'

'We're doing homework, remember?' James reminded.

Usually the Marauders would have finished their homework on the train ('The Professors gave to little,' Sirius sniggered) but the Slytherin Gang decided to pay a visit and stayed for 10 minutes with curses and hexes flying around. For the remaining journey, the group talked all about the unsuccessful ball because of the mixmatched troubles caused.

'Oh. Right. I thought we might go shopping,' Adele said. lily snorted.

'Yeah, on the day I die,' Lily said. 'I don't feel like doing any homework today. Can we change plans, please?'

'Yeah! Jimmy, you're the only one who wants to do homework,' Remus agrreed.

'First Jam, now Jimmy?' James said incredously.

'Jimmy's sweet!' Lily piped.

'Whatever.'

'Let's all practice our powers, then. We're doing Black Magic now,' Sirius said.

The four teens stared at him as if he turned into an elephant.

'Sirius Orion Black, is your mind in its normal state at the moment?' Lily asked in concern.

'Very, very normal,' Sirius said.

'Unfortunately, this calls for a brain surgery which involves a very high qualified surgeon,' Adele said.

'March him to the hospital!! Hurry! This is a high contagious, non-vaccinated—' James was cut off in a couple of seconds by a quicker tongue.

'Shuddap, Potter. I just want to get back at my mom! How dare she throw my beloved furry-curry-cutey teddy, Seriously Sirius!!!!' Sirius said with pure venom of vengeance, shaking all over uncontrollably. He shut his eyes tightly, supposedly against tears.

'You're complaining for a stupid stuffed toy?' Adele exclaimed in amazement, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. Somehow this speech and action don't match Sirius's nature. He was usually a carefree-idiot-who-wouldn't-care-anything-should-he-even-die. That was Sirius.

'Actually, no. Seriously Sirius is fine, beautiful, groomed—'

'Shut on it. Get to the point!' Remus scowled.

'As I was saying, my beautiful teddy was—'

'SIRIUS!'

'Okay, okay!' Sirius sighed wistfully. 'I just wanna get back at mom for fun. Is that too much to ask?' The four groaned, holding their heads heavily.

'Adele can help you there,' Lily said breezily. 'She wants to use her Psychic on her sister.'

'Oh, wanna have classic time with Jimmy?' Sirius asked, grinning maliciously.

'No! He'll be getting me something for my birthday,' Lily said irritably. 'It's another four weeks's time, remember? Or had you completely lost it?'

'Oh. Yeah. No, I'm not planning to give you anything on your birthday, flower,' Sirius said.

'Oh, but I am! I'm coming with you, Jimmy!' Adele said eagerly.

'Breakfast's ready!' Adeline's voice called from below.

'She's a muggle invalid and she can cook breakfast in—' (Remus checks his wristwatch) — 'Fifteen minutes? That's incredible!'

'Amazing, huh? She can do almost everything a regular housewife can, in her chair. She attends this muggle school for invalids – whatever that means – and they taught her everything,' Adele said with an unmistakable tinge of envy in her voice and tone of speaking.

'Aaah… envy her, eh?' Sirius grinned teasingly.

'Sorta. She enjoyed doing those stupid things. I don't.'

'But being yourself is way better than being others,' Lily said intelligently. 'Get me?'

'Yeah. Thanks Lily,' Adele sighed.

**

'… or this? This one's superb! C'mon! She'll like it!!' Adele said, eagerly pointing at the Comet 240 which was displayed beautifully on a satin pillow in the window of Quidditch Supplies. Four Marauders were shopping for a present, but the four Marauders couldn't decide what's best for their absent member's coming birthday, namely Lily Evans's.

'No! the Nimbus is way much better!' Remus argued.

'I say Comets are nice enough! It's beautiful!' Adele retorted.

'It'll collasp,' Remus said bluntly.

'No it won't! It has the best navigating sense!'

'Yeah. It crashes into a tree when you just turn your eyes off for a moment, huh?' Sirius said sarcastically, giving a mocking smile to go with it.

'No it doesn't! Remus, you tell him that—'

'Sirius, you have my vote on that,' Remus said, clasping on Sirius's hands as if to say "We're on a team! Let's defeat this girl!"

'Boing! Adele, you lost the bid!! Mwahahahahaha!' Sirius laughed insanely, causing passing witches and wizards to wonder who this poor insane boy's mother was and if she's around, would she be embarassed that her son's a psycho who thought he was You-Know-Who and go around laughing madly like an obsessed goat.

'Sirius! Don't embarrass us!' Adele hissed.

'But I agree with Remus that the Nimbus is better,' Sirius said bluntly.

'Cut it out! Cut it out! Lily has a broomstick already, so why're we here????' James demanded.

Want to know what happened to the fifth Marauder? Well, she was grounded at home for the rest of the day for accidentally electrifying a poor owl from the Ministry when she was practicing some magic.

'We're here to get your girlfriend a present, Jimmy,' Sirius said promptly.

'Say, why don't you just kiss her?' Adele suggested. Sirius and Remus looked at her as if she had just made the smartest suggestion of the century.

'Lily and I are NOT an item!' James said hotly, his face burning under his skin. It burned each time someone said Lily's name and James was furious with it for no particular reason.

'Still, whether you love her or not, your parents will make you marry her. I'm ready to bet that even before you leave Hogwarts, you'll be married without knowing it. As in unofficially,' Remus said intelligently. James stared at him in confusion.

'What? I don't get it!'

'We mean that knowing your parents, they'll marry you two in secret. They're full of wonderful ideas some – I admit – we couldn't come up with, too,' Sirius said.

'Sirius admits something???' Adele gasped.

'Yeah, so? You have a problem with that?'

'No.'

'How?' James asked.

'Goodness knows, anyway,' Adele said. She looked into a Wizarding Games shop. 'Do you think Gobstones will do?'

'You have one,' James said, eager to change the subject. It isn't worth spending the day arguing with Sirius and Remus. All odds were against him. After all, they DID kissed. And he DID have feelings for her, even if it's only a itsy-bitsy-tiny bit of it, like a mite of dust.

'Yeah, but—'

'Rose'd probably be against it,' Remus said instantly. Adele recollected the time when Rose Evans accidentally got splattered with the stenching smell. Lily had answered wrongly but, in her quick reflexes, ducked the flying glob and it hit her mother instead. Short to say, the results were heaty.

'I guess now,' the small girl sighed.

'Anyone _really_ good at Psychic here???' Sirius wailed loudly, throwing his arms in exasperation. This time, all the passing wizards and witches turned to him in surprise, staring at him.

'Sirius Black!!! What a pleasure to meet you here!!!' a fat lady called suddenly. James, Sirius and Remus recognized her as Rita Skeeter, a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Um…'

'Now, do you know anything about Psychics? How do they usually dress like? And—' and before Rita could bombard them or take anything from her handy bag, James cleared his throat loudly.

'Kidding! Kidding! They don't exist, the Psychics, I mean. They're extinct!' James said loudly so that the whole street can here.

Rita glared sourly at him but James pulled out his wand as a warning. And if you have any experience with James in school, he's nothing like it when he's at home. He is even worst. And knowing James, Rita backed off and went away without another word. Remus stood on Sirius's big feet.

'Ow!'

'You dolt!' Adele hissed. 'Seers are rare enough, let alone Psychics!'

'And that Skeeter bug croning over that fact?? You're nearly killing Lily! And us!' Remus hissed.

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry!! My big mouth is sealed. Humble apologies accepted?' Sirius said hopefully.

'No. And to answer your question, James is best among us seeing that Lily trained him more,' Remus said.

'No, she _drilled_ me. Anyway, what's the huge idea?' James asked.

'Oh, read Lily's mind.'

The three stared.

And blinked.

Once.

Twice.

'You, my boy, are definitely N-U-T nuts, association related to the Retarded Heads of Squirrels,' James said finally.

'No one could read Lily's mind! Heck, her mother even tried to!' Adele exclaimed in a whisper.

'No I'm not nuts!!!! Listen, will you?' Sirius said in annoyance.

'Alright, spill.'

'I have this book at home where it'll help you to read minds, unknown to the subject.'

James groaned and Adele and Remus snorted loudly.

'Lily's an A++++++++ – infinite plusses there, please – Psychic, a Black and White mage – quite an unusual combination but it's working pretty fine – and a reincarnation of Lily Trenna, meaning a Seer. Oh, throw in genius. What do you expect, huh? A stupid cow like that Skeeter?' James said, pushing all the hard points with demand. Sirius gave it a thought.

'Gee, I never thought of it before,' Sirius sighed. 'I guess you're right. Why don't you just kiss it out of her, what she wants most?'

'Gross,' James winced.

'Liar!' Adele giggled. 'You liked it, didn't you?'

'Nope.' Somehow, his heart was beating abnormally fast and abnormally hard against his ribcage. Thump, thump, thump. Remus's sharp ears caught a slight thump.

'Doesn't sound like it, Jimmy,' Remus grinned deviously.

'Ahem. Could you stick to only ONE nickname, puh-leez? This is getting tiring!' James said.

'Jimmy,' the trio replied in unison.

'… it sounds a lot like a girl's name.'

'So stick to it, lover boy,' Adele said. 'Come on, we've got a present to shop for.'

**

'Hullo!!!! Lily!!!!!!' Adele called, skipping into Bluebells Cup. The three boys dragged behind them a very heavy bundle of wrapped package. They dropped onto the grounc with exhaustation, panting heavily like a dog with their tongues stuck out.

Lily came out and the first thing Adele noticed were that her hands looked strangely white, as if she'd been clenching it all day. Her face were white, too, making a deep contrast with her dark red hair and Lily looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She was even whiter than Adele.

'You looked as if you'd seen a ghost,' Adele commented slowly.

'No, I'd just seen a walking turnip,' Lily replied. 'I was just excercising self-control. This is the worst birthday present Petunia got for me! And I thought mother leaving her here with me was bad enough.'

'Why? What is it?' Remus asked, recovering from his short-breath-fit-with-the-huge-parcel.

Lily said nothing but led her friends to the guest room, which was just three doors away. In the room, the Marauders saw a fat burly man sitting on the couch with Petunia in his arms. And the man looked about years older than the blonde sister of Lily's. They noticed that the man was a little purple in face and decided that this was the "walking turnip" Lily had described earlier.

'Who the heck is that?' Sirius said when they went to Lily's room.

'Vernon Dursley. Otherwise known as the only living survivor of planet Turnip where the Turnippeans could was and talk and grow moustache in a stupid way. Awful, isn't he? I thought Petunia had more taste than that,' Lily said huffily. She sighed later. 'I promised mom that I'll be nice to him, though.'

James and Adele were both muttering things under their breaths (of cursing, perhaps?) and Remus and Sirius looked deep in thought, as if planning something (revenge?). But when Lily turned to them, they grinned innocently at her, arising no suspicions.

'Here's your present, Lily. Why not open it?' Remus said, pushing a big bundle of something to her which they had carried from Remus's house. It had taken them the whole morning to strangle the wrappings in a proper place.

Lily's face lit up like a christmas tree as she eagerly attacked it with full energy.

Inside, she uncovered for different parcels of presents, one from each of the Marauders. Lily tore off the cards impatiently, not bothering to read them. She picked up one of the parcels.

'This is from me,' Adele said, referring to the one Lily was holding.

'Wait. Lemme try to guess what's in it… let's see… maybe a sorta glass thingy, yes? It's kinda heavy, y'know…' Lily tore off the papers viciously and opened the box lid to unravel a…

Crystal Orb.

'Okay…' Lily said slowly. 'Mine's wearing down, so I'll take this as a replacement.'

'That one costs her about fifty galleons!' Sirius piped. 'She's loaded!'

'No, I'm broke,' Adele corrected.

'I'll try not to break it, then,' Lily said, smiling sweetly at her. Adele beamed. She had always admired Lily for some reasons.

'Mine now,' Sirius said instantly.

'No, mine!' James cut.

'Jimmy last,' Remus grinned. Lily pulled out a small box with blue flowers on its wrapping paper. She jingled it a little.

'Who's this from?' Lily asked.

'Me! Me! Open it!' James cried. Lily slowly pulled the wrapper off, trying to guess what's in it.

'Wow!' Adele gasped.

'You sly thing!' Remus grinned.

'Put it on!' Sirius urged.

'Like it?' James asked.

'Stop pretending, guys!' Lily laughed. 'I hadn't opened it yet!' She opened the box's lid and dropped it in surprise.

A little thin, long, silver chain fell onto her dress's folds, hardly weighing anything at all. The thin mist swirled around it and a tiny crystal was fastened onto it like a little pendant. Engraved on the crystal, in tiny neat letters, were the words 'Lily Rose Evans.'

Next to the crystal was a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz and a garnet, each of them engraved with Adele, Sirius, Remus and James respectively. Lily gaped wordlessly at it, fingering the delicate carvings of the fine necklace's braids.

'Wow,' Lily said finally, when she found her voice. Her friends repeated what they had said earlier again:

'Wow!' Adele gasped.

'You sly thing!' Remus grinned.

'Put it on!' Sirius urged.

'Like it?' James asked.

'Like it??? I _love_ it!' Lily laughed, clasping it on her neck.

'Mine now!!!' Sirius said.

'No!!! It's my turn!' Remus argued. Lily picked up the yellow box and began unwrapping it.

'Mine,' Sirius smirked haughtily. Remus ignored him, pretending to not notice his friend.

'Sirius, what were you thinking?' Adele laughed.

'A starfish crust?' Lily said in amazement. 'Are you thinking of Rottie?'

'Speaking of him, I wonder where he is now,' James said, thinking pensively. This had all the others thinking, too, of their previous Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rotten Ripp.

Professor Ripp was the oddest teacher one could have ever imagine. He had a very, very, and I really mean _very_ bad memory. The worst one could have ever imagined, besides amnesia. He was always spacing out and had always mixed up the student's name. Not only that, he had a reputation for wearing the weirdest robes ever.

He came as an orange squid with tentacles at the bottom, covering his pointy flipper shoes.

He was also cousin to Professor McGonagall and the "Giant Squid" at the bottom of the lake – uh!! Sea! Just a couple of months before they bid goodbye to the school, the Giant Squid claimed to be the god of the sea, Neptune. He had summoned for his cousin to come to him and the Marauders had pushed him into the lake right after the very terrible year end ball.

And so is our story of Professor Ripp. He might have been eaten by his cousin though, as Sirius said before.

'Forget Rottie,' Sirius said. 'Opened a tin of sardins today.'

'Huh?' Lily said blankly. Sirius clearly wasn't speaking sense.

'Open the other lid.' Lily did so and drew out…

'A hippogriff quill? Sirius, is this some sort of a joke?'

'Open another.'

Finally, Lily drew out a new set of parchments, quills, ink bottles, decorating stencils and a whole number of books. She rolled her eyes at Sirius whilst Remus and James complained of the reason why the parcel the four had wrapped turned out so heavy.

  


'It's mine now,' Remus said, pushing her the last present. An orange coloured wrapper with orange and lemon smell wafting from it. Lily unwrapped it eagerly and peeked into the lid so that she could get a first peek at it. Seeing darkness, she threw the lid open and everyone gasped at the contents.

'A telescope!' James gaped.

'A brand-new Galaxy model!!!' Sirius moaned. 'I had wanted that for ages!'

'A lunar chart!' Adele said in amazement.

'And an all-new star chart! Thanks Remus!' lily grinned.

'No biggee. Just take a good care of it,' Remus said, grinning at himself in satisfaction.

'Where's the cake? I'm hungry!' James said, looking around eagerly for a birthday cake.

'Petunia doesn't wants to buy it for me,' Lily grimaced. Her skin went white again with anger. 'Some sister she is.'

'Well…'

BANG! The door slammed open.

'Do you know what the heck manners is? You are especially noisy!' Vernon Dursley yelled. The gang could see why Lily had called him a "walking talking purple turnip from Turnip Planet". He was purple, like a turnip, and the little splatter of hair on his head looked very much like the turnip's veggie, if you get what I mean.

'Now dear—' (the Marauders shuddered) '—don't you bother with them freaks,' Petunia cooed.

'Y'know did, you could do with a better taste,' Lily said flatly, which in other words, means 'You ought to think again with this Dursley guy. He's yuck.'

'Shut up, Lily!' Petunia snapped. Something in Lily snapped, too.

'Watch yourself, Petunia Evans! You've been yelling at me way too much you- you idiot git! I've been tolerating enough from you! More than my archenemy you stupid moron!' Lily snapped angrily. Petunia's lips made a move to yell back in return but Lily's quick tongue beat her to it.

'No! You shut up!! I know exactly what you're thinking, you- you slimeball git!!! I do not want to keep you suspended even a second longer so I'll just show you what I'll do!!!!!' Lily yelled. Suddenly, Petunia found herself being levitated to the ceiling by unknown forces. Vernon, too, was beginning to freak out. The two flew madly in circles at a very high speed at the ceilings, with four grinning faces watching the predicament and a very, insulted girl controlling them.

Adele stared at Lily, who was emitting a strange white light and possibly unearthly aura around her. Her usually twinkling eyes were replaced with those of anger and Adele swore that she saw those licking flames of red in her green eyes. Adele shuddered. She hated the aura Lily was emitting. It was… eerie.

Sirius whistled softly.

'There goes a part of her,' he whispered.

'A part?' Adele asked blankly, staring at the angry birthday girl.

'Never seen her lose her temper enough to even inflate a person. Or levitate them,' James said, shaking his head. 'I thought that experience with Anna Hopkins was bad enough, but I guess I was wrong. They saw blondes with blue eyes are mostly dunces.'

'In this case, Petunia's the one,' Remus said.

Lily was now chanting unknown words loudly (they couldn't hear those words, though) and in a minute, Vernon Dursley was set on fire and was hurled out of Lily's room, through her open window. He narrowly missed Mischief Avenue's (James's house) chimney on the way before disappearing with a twinkle of light.

Petunia gasped, horrified by the younger girl's actions to show her temper. Obviously she had never once experienced Lily's taste for tempers. Now that she had, she had started praying fervently that Lily wouldn't hurl her off like she had done with the huge, burly Vernon. She, Petunia, is bound to land miles away from here.

Lily, however, let the blonde girl downa s she engulfed the room with a white light. Petunia felt the little scratches the ceiling gave her going and her skin repaired itself from the cuts and bruises at a rapid rate.

'I- I-' Petunia started. To her surprise, Lily started wailing loudly. The redhead ran to her bed, hid under her covers and began sobbing and sniffing.

'What?' Adele asked blankly.

'Emotional week,' Sirius said, dabbing his eyes. Suddenly, he too, started yelling at the top of his lungs.

'What the—?'

James and Remus joined them in a couple of seconds as the four started wailing like two year old kids. Petunia looked shakily at Adele, obviously still shocked from the temper Lily had shown.

'I'm not Lily and I don't have a temper like hers,' Adele said impatiently.

'I- I-'

'You have a mouth, so make use of it!'

'I-'

'I may not throw you out with fire under your heels, Petunia, but I can burn, I tell you. I can kill you in just one minute,' Adele said warningly. It was quite true, because her level had practically gone right up the roof, for a mage of her age.

'I- T-Tell Lily I'm s-sorry. T-the cake i-is downstairs. In t-the re-refridgerator,' Petunia stammered, even more shaken by this small girl whose powers and tempers might be like Lily's.

'Tell her that a week later,' Adele said breezily. 'Don't you know anything about Lily???'

'She is my sister!' Petunia snapped. Adele's violet eyes narrowed and Petunia gulped.

'If your love for your sister is that shallow, I shall be her sister and the boys her brother. Not that they hadn't appointed themselves as her personal guardian,' Adele said accusingly. 'Besides, she's the youngest of us five and I can't guarantee what the boys will do to you.'

'Lily is my sister, not yours! And you have no rights to call her yours!' Petunia hissed venomously.

'My relationship with Adeline isn't even that bad. Plus, she's a muggle, like you. Maybe she could put sense into your fat head,' Adele said. 'I'll see you later.'

Petunia was red with rage, glaring spitefully at Adele as she left the room to return to her house.

AN: Well, this is supposed to be AU [I call it alternate reality but AVK called it Alternate Universe…] story and I just had a dream this morning. It was really weird and fortunately for me, the Marauders weren't messing up my documents of importance [examples of my documents of importance? Like mixing my body where my head goes to my legs and my hands on my knees and some things similar?]. No, my dream told me that I should kill Lord Voldemort at the end of Year Seven!!!! Does anyone wants to throw in their knuts to this? Should I follow my dream or should I just let Voldemort cause a whole set of disrupture for the world? My dream even suggested a story for this! It was quite interesting but I'm not letting anything slip of YET [too bad!!! :P] Lolz, and some people think dreams are stupid and pointless! I think dreams are premonition J ta!!! Review, please!


	2. Am I A Marauder?

The Marauding Five : Year Five

I STRIKE BACK!!!!! J

_ally _: Oh, I have an imagination that is really really pictional, too :P it was so violently real that I half thought what I imagine was standing right in front of me! My parents just told me I was getting a lil' too weird already… and don't think highly of me. You'll regret it very much, I'm sure! And yes, I do have the copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them _and _Quidditch Through The Ages_ but I like making up things to build my own world!!! Maybe the creatures extinct before Newt Scamander found them, or maybe he hasn't found them yet. There's a million possibilities so I'm keeping my creatures the way they are!!! And nope, you're not my teacher. My teacher's Voldemort in disguise of some tigress lady. If you don't believe me, you can come to my school to see and it's in Malaysia.

_Noelle _: thanks for the congratulation!!! No one said that to me *sob* lolz, I feel like I'm getting really really close to the end of this series! Fourth year was half, and Fifth year is something like ¾ already! Considering there's two more years, I think it's getting shorter before I can buzz off J hmm… animagi forms… I dunno ^^ I'll leave that for everyone to guess at the end of this chapter! and the next chapter would be the most awaited one [like anyone would want to *rolls eyes*]. Too bad for you. I won't be seeing my Science teacher [aka Voldemort-in-Disguise] pretty soon after my holidays [now!!! hurray!!!] because I'm off for a school trip! Anyone has any idea what happened to the number? They ought to just stick to one, y'know… maybe we can lodge our complains to Harry Potter Extraordinare! Hehe, that'll save time! I'll be killing Voldemort in Seventh Year, alright *nods enthusiastically* and we'll all see his death!!!!!! Hurray! Long live me!!! :P I don't kill him… alright, long live whoever who kills him and my Science teacher!!!!!!!!!!

_Lori_ : Not long???? NOT LONG?????? Is that an insult??? Alright, then. I'll take a very very very very very very very long one to annoy you!!!!! Actually, no. I had troubles And what twist there is? I don't recall twisting anything… as if my memory isn't bad enough when you wanted me to answer something to it! Oh, bravo! You guessed it! No L/J YET! Nope. I am deciding a very good part for it, which will only come out in Year Six!!!! :Þ lol, I hadn't even finished half of this and I'm already planning the next one J and in my place, galleons is referred to water amount [gallons or something similar, I recall] and dreams? Well… there's this really funny one, but I'm not giving it out because I plan to use it as one of the subject for my later chapters J next chapter, perhaps, or maybe the one after. Or I might just put the complete idea into a brand new story! I've got tons of dreams but they gave me inspirations to my stories, so I won't share it with you :P sorry. You won't mind, would you?

_Sovia_ : *blink blink* turn Voldemort into Rottie? Oh my, I've never even thought of that before! Voldemort seems more sophisticated than being some silly, low-down professor, right? But he MIGHT disguise as one to avoid suspicions J and no, James is NOT Lily's brother [James Evans? *falls over with laughter*] but they were really close. And the boys think that they're Lily's elder siblings, since they were: 1) Boys. I get that many a time. 2) Older. This, I get many a time, too. 3) They think they're smarter. No, I invent this one. 4) Their experience in life is more than hers [Talk about egos!] and 5) they thought it'll be fun to have a pretence-sister like Lily and Adele and them brothers.

_Lily's friend*Jess_ : nope, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the best writer on ff.net ^_^; I'd dearly love to be one, but I can't because my only source of living [namely my life] is eating me out by being really terrible in every manner possible. My sub-conciousness really bothers me!

_Lightning Starz_: speaking of sugar, I just remembered that I shouldn't eat sugar just now J I was about to get myself a few bars of chocolates when I read you review and remembered that I'm not allowed on sugar, since it put me off my hyperness ^^ thanks!!! I go on Pointless High [never heard of it? Aww…] but it goes down when I eat sugar. So I can't eat any sugar if I want my Pointless High high. A very important fact if you want to write loads of pointless things.

Disclaimer: Is this something to eat or am I just plain stupid today? 

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 2: Am I A Marauder?

When the Marauders went on the Hogwarts Express, gossips were all around. James was busy polishing his new prefect badge ('Dumbledore is nuts!!!! _I_ should be the prefect! And how could _Lily_ turn to one, too???' Sirius groaned, but in a good nature) when the Ravenclaw Gossip Gang burst into their compartment.

'Have you heard it?' Rollent Ballastic asked eagerly.

'Huh?' Adele said.

'Ooh! They hadn't!' Genevieve Fowler said, practically jumping in her socks.

'Heard what? You died?' Lily said.

'No! The dark lord!' Pastira Thore said, dramatically rolling her eyes.

'Voldemort? What now?' Remus asked boringly.

'The giants have joined them!' Ballastic cried.

'That? It came out in new a month ago, for goodness's sake!' Sirius said. He was expecting something better. Like Voldemort had finally decided to turn good and donate to the charities.

'But – ah! He is now recruiting new Death Eaters!' Thore said intelligently. The five snorted in reply.

'He's been recruiting ever since he'd started!' James said, rolling his eyes. 'Where were you the past four years?'

'No, no! He's recruiting!!!! Er… who's he recruiting again? Pastilla?' Fowler called for Thore's sister. A young girl, aged about 11, nervously put her head into the compartment.

'We're not eating anyone,' Lily said, seeing the frightened look in the girl's face.

'Get in, Pastilla!' Thore called. The girl shook her head and pointed a shaky finger at the Marauders. She gulped.

'What? You want our signatures?' James said.

'That can be fixed,' Sirius grinned, pulling out a quill. 'Here, where'd you like it? On your hand? On your face? Or maybe you prefer it all over your ears?'

'N- no!!! It's zem! Ze Zark Lort iz recluting zem!!!' Pastilla Thore said nervously. The three Ravenclaws backed off instantly.

'No we aren't Death Eaters! And yes, we know he's after our heads, so chill it!' Adele said in annoyance.

'W-When?' Fowler stammered.

'Oh, last term. Goodness knows why,' Remus said uncaringly.

'Er… maybe we'd better leave now,' Ballastic said slowly.

'Hey, c'mon! It's not like you don't know us!' James chided.

'Yeah! We'd known each other since our first year!' Lily said.

'Er… we'd better get going. Um… bye?' Pastira Thore suggested. Without another word, the trio rushed out of the compartment.

'Why do people believe that?' Lily asked in dismay.

'Yeah. It's not like we did anything bad to them,' Sirius said dully. He gave the matter a thought. 'No, we played a couple of harmless pranks, so that's still nothing!'

'Nothing? We bombed Slytherin Common Room, and you call that NOTHING?' Adele nearly screeched.

'Er… yeah, why not?'

'If THAT is nothing, you tell me what's SOMETHING!!!'

'Something is when we finally turn the castle upside down where its towers will be our ground and when we paint the whole castle with Voldemort's picture saying "Peace!"' Remus said. Adele groaned.

'Hey, we still have company!' James said, indicating the girl outside the door. 'Why didn't you run off?'

'She wants your signature,' Sirius said bluntly.

'N-no. I dun tink you ar' zat bad,' Pastilla said, slowly allowing herself to come in.

'We aren't, really, and the jokes we pull are very harmless,' Lily said, shooting Adele a warning look.

'Unless you're from Slytherin,' James grinned. 'You don't look a day over eleven, though.'

'No. I am in ze first year,' Pastilla said. 'My name is Pastilla Thore.'

'Understandable,' Sirius nodded, staring at her. Pastilla moved nervously to Lily and Adele. This Sirius boy looked dangerous.

'What house are you going to be put in to?' Lily asked. 'Or which house d'you want to be in?'

'I dunno. I 'ave been tinking about ze Gryffinzor or ze Hufflefuff,' Pastilla said eagerly.

'Gryffin_dor_ or Huffle_puff_,' Sirius corrected.

'Wish you'd get those, then,' Remus grinned.

'Yes. Vot 'ouse are you?'

'Gryffindor. It's already in out blood,' Sirius said smugly.

'It muzt be fun, iz it not, in 'Ogwartz?' Pastilla asked eagerly.

'Fun? It's screaming! You won't believe how insane I was when I came here last year,' Adele grinned.

'Vot iz your name? I never knew,' Pastilla said.

'You could tell we're the ones Voldemort wants,' James said.

'Zat iz becauz you ar' in ze papers in France. Zey never say your names,' the young girl said.

'Am Lily Evans,' Lily said.

'James Potter.'

'Sirius Black.'

'Remus Lupin.'

'Adele Varens.'

Pastilla looked at Adele eagerly. 'Ar' you French?'

'Nope. Just the name. You don't sound French to me,' Adele said, annoyed again at getting this mix-up with her French-sounding name.

'I've bin living in France wif my cousins until tis year,' Pastilla replied.

'Oh.'

'Want some butterbeer? Gram packed us some!' Lily said, cheerfully producing six bottles of Butterbeer from her huge trunk.

'No wonder it was so heavy!!!' James exclaimed. His mother had forced him to carry Lily's trunk as "manners for ladies" because Lily is _supposed_ to be his future fiancee, whether he like it or not. His parents thought he should learn how to get started first.

'Ve ar' not allowed to,' Pastilla said.

'C'mon! This is better than waiting for that tea-witch,' Remus said.

'She'll never trespass our compartments,' James grinned.

'Why not?' Pastilla asked, draining some of the butterbeer.

'Because we sorta bomb her, the ast time she came,' Sirius said. 'We pack our own food now. Pancakes, anyone?'

'I'll go!' Adele said, grabbing a pancake from Sirius. 'Yech!!! Every Flavour Beans in disguise!!!'

'What flavour did you get?' Lily asked curiously.

'Bogey! Yuck, yuck, yuck!'

'Here's something, Pastilla. Never _ever_ take anything from Sirius, however saintly his smile is,' James said.

**

'The sorting will now begin!' McGonagall called.

She shot a warning look at the Marauders, especially Lily, who smiled sweetly in return. Ever since they wrecked the Sorting Ceremony in their second year with their terrible song, McGonagall had always taken extra care and caution. Especially when all the Marauders were present. You just wouldn't know what will happen, because whatever they will do is very unpredictable.

'I hate it when she keeps glaring at us!' Sirius winced, jumping nervously in his seat.

'Well, we'd done a lot already, so it's her subconciousness that tells her that we must be watched at all times,' Lily said logically. James stared at her in surprise. Was this really the Lily he had grown up with? The others seemed to have the same lines running in her head, because Remus said:

'Lily, are you okay?'

'Yeah, why? I'm not coming down with a fever, am I?'

'Er, no, but you seem a little, uh, how should I put this? Odd…' Sirius said slowly.

'Nah! You're worrying too much!' Lily said breezily.

'Maybe, cause I don't see any difference in her,' Adele said, rolling her eyes at the boys. 'You're all just imagining too much!'

'Maybe,' James said, shrugging.

'Thore, Pastilla!' McGonagall called.

'Gryffindor! Gryffindor! You will goto Gryffindor!' Remus chanted. James turned to Remus, and caught a faint red light around Remus. He let out a gasped and grabbed Lily, who is nearest to him.

'What?' Lily asked in irritance, paying full concentration to the sorting of Pastilla Thore. James mouthed blankly at her at first.

'Look at Remus!' he said, once he found his voice again.

Lily turned to look, as James had instructed. She dropped the goblet she was holding. It fell with a tinkle clang, just as the hat yelled out 'Gryffindor!' Pastilla hurried over eagerly towards the waving Marauders and sandwiched herself between Lily and James, who were still gasping in shock.

'Vot ar' you two staring at?' Pastilla asked quizzically, following her gaze to Remus. He looked pretty normal to her. Lily and James snapped back.

'Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Congratulations!!!' James said, shaking the girl's small hand.

'Thore, Pattempt!' McGonagall called.

'Zat iz my twin brother,' Pastilla beamed proudly, feeling smug because she was probably the only one in her form who has a twin.

'Gryffindor!' yelled the old hat.

'Pattempt!!!! I am 'ere!' Pastilla called, jumping onto the table to catch her brother's attention. Her table wasn't really a table, though. Sirius had bent over to pick up a lost galleon and Pastilla, in her excitement, never noticed the boy.

However, Sirius's backbones felt the weight it had to support above it and sent the message to the brain. Sirius got up immediately, yelling at the same time, as Pastilla toppled over, caught by the alert Remus. Pattempt ran over hurriedly.

'Hullo!' Pattempt grinned. 'Vot ar' you doing, Pastilla?'

'I fall over. I vos talking to zem in ze train juz now. Zis iz Lily, Adele, James, Lemuz and Zirius,' Pastilla said. The Marauders gave the cheeky-faced brother a little wave and Pattempt grinned even broadly.

'It's See-rius!' Sirius said in annoyance.

'Hello Sivioz,' Pattempt said, nodding to Sirius. 'An' Lily and Jamez and Lemuz and Adele.'

Sirius glared with fire in the eyes.

'I'm DEFINITELY giving them pronounciation lesson!' Sirius vowed. 'Sivioz… indeed! Hah!!! I'll tell you who's Sivioz!!!!'

And if possible, smoke flew out of his ears and flares under his nostrils. The group watched in amusement and McGonagall, who was done with the Sorting, seriously considered throwing her cold glass of pumpkin juice over the positively burning boy.

'It's not their fault,' Lily said.

'Ve vere zis way for very long,' Pattempt said. 'I mean, after ve start ze English talking tozay.'

'You just started? Today? No wonder!' Adele said, digging greedily into a huge pudding.

'Aren't you eating?' Remus asked, wolfing down some caramel rice. The twins stared before them in amazement, at the filled golden plates. When had food come?

**

'OWLs…' Tally moaned mournfuly, studying her pile of thick books in front of her. She looked at the pile as thick as a tree trunk and groaned when she saw her Astronomy chart.

'Hey, don't get too worked up! Relax!' Lily said soothingly, reading a comic.

'You, girl, are too relaxed,' Adele muttered.

'Well this is what I call life!' Lily exclaimed.

'No…' Tally groaned. 'Venus is the evening star. True or false?'

'False,' Adele replied at once.

'Are you sure?'

'Er… no. remus is best at these.'

'Forget it. I'm not asking any boys anything,' Tally said bitterly.

'Why? Oh, let me guess. You and Dan. Again,' Adele said intelligently. Just before last year's ball, Tally and Dan had a "Lover's Spat" – as Remus called it – because Dan isn't bringing Tally to the ball and got her jealous over a Hufflepuff bimbo.

'Yes!' Tally snapped, making the all the girls jump. 'He had gone practically ga-ga for that idiot Hufflepuff now, I daresay!'

'… Okay. Lily, why don't you make a love potion so that Tally could use it on— Lily? Where is she?' Adele said, looking at Lily's empty bed.

'She's rubbish at Potions, she says,' Tally muttered.

'No, where's Lily?' Adele said.

'In the name of all my four years of knowing her, I implore that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning,' Sita said, punctuating this by biting her chocolate biscuit.

'Why? You mean, she sneaks off just like that?' Adele asked in amazement. 'Everytime?'

'Always. I wonder where she went, though,' Nina said thoughtfully.

'I wouldn't blame her, if it's to get away from you. With you two's too-girlish-ways, it's enough to scare anyone to death,' Pertsy said reasonably, indicating Nina and Tally.

'W-what? Too girlish ways?' Tally echoed, frowning deeply at this insulting comment.

'Yep! You wouldn't believe that, huh Pertsy?' Sita nodded. Adele nodded in amusement.

'They go for shoppings,' Pertsy said.

'Spend loads,' Sita muttered.

'They admired in mirrors…'

'Yelped when they lost a _single_ strand of hair…'

'Went ignorant because their nail broke…'

'And blablabla…'

'That's almost like me!' Adele cried.

'Well we don't know you that well,' Sita said slowly.

'You were always with those pranksters,' Nina said.

'They're not pranksters!' Adele snapped. 'Not as much as you're some idiot-flirter anyway!'

'Well…'

'How do you know them in the first place? And why did you stuck with them as soon as you come? You're missing loads of friends,' Pertsy said.

'I have nice friends,' Adele said hotly. These girls aren't really fun to talk to, without Lily to add a couple of sarcastic comments, or Sirius to taunt them, or Remus to reason them, or James to turn them beetle. But they gave her something to think about.

Why was she in the Marauders?

Because of the past. That's reason number one. This, of course, don't exactly apply to Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. They knew each other ever since they were toddlers. Because they're nice friends to have, too, besides these persuading girls. That's reason two. Because they were all wanted by Voldemort. As was the saying, United we stand, Divided we fall. And that's reason three.

But those reasons weren't strong enough though. The Marauders were known as a tight group of very good friends.

'Hah!!! Can't answer us, eh?' Nina taunted.

'No!' Adele said in annoyance. She then added in a tone that Lily usually used to freak people out, 'The boys are coming.'

'What?'

'The boys are coming,' she said mysteriously, blanking her face. It was great fun, doing that.

'How would you know?' Tally challenged.

'Uh, my ears?' Adele said. The loud footsteps stomped into the room and three lanky figures cast their long shadows menacingly at the girls. The middle one held out a long, thin sword at the girls evilly.

'Argh! This costume's too hot!' Remus yelled in exasperation, running behind the center figure. The sword holder lowered his sword, turned to Remus, and pulled off his mask.

'Remus! I thought you were-' James glanced at his right. Sirius pulled off his capes and masks, revealing who he was.

'I'm here,' he said. James turned to his left, where the mystery person stood. James looked around the girls's dorm. Upon seeing the four trembling girls and Adele, he rolled his eyes upwards and slumped his shoulders.

'It's just Lily. Lily, off with the diguise,' James sighed. The figure too off his mask to reveal…

'Dan Trevor! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?' Tally blurted, when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

'Well, I thought I'd come here to see you…' Da said slowly.

'Then- Then where's Lily?' Sirius asked in surprise, looking around the rom.

'She was here and when we turned to her she was gone,' Adele said in one breath.

'Huh?'

'She was here, but after a couple of minutes, she went off,' Adele said, slowly.

'Where did she go?' Remus asked.

'Dunno. No note.'

'You're suppose to take care of her! Goodness knows, she might be somewhere getting a detention without us!' Sirius scolded. Adele shrinked a little.

'Adele, check out the Hideout,' James ordered.

'Er… check out the what?'

'Our Hideout. You know,' Sirius said impatiently. He turned to James. 'Kitchens for me, kay Jimmy?'

'What do you mean our hideout? What hideout?' Adele asked blankly.

'Lily gave you the new password, right?' Remus asked. James was busy telling off Sirius about food in the background. 

'What?' Adele said. James stopped lecturing Sirius and stared at Adele oddly.

'Adele, do you consider yourself a Marauder? Now?' he asked. Quietly and seriously. Adele gulped a little before giving it some thoughts.

'Er… I guess not, after some um, detouring?' Adele said timidly. 'Why?'

'Why? WHY??? Because, young lady, you have violated law number 146 of the Hogwarts Marauders!!!!' Sirius yelled suddenly, frightening everyone in the room.

'They have rules?' Tally whispered. 'I didn't know that.'

'SHUT UP!' the boys snapped at her.

'W- what have I done?' Adele trembled shakily.

'Look, Lily placed a spell on us. No, sorry. Trenna did so last time,' James said, his voice narrowing dangerously as did his eyes at Adele. 'Should any of us violate the law, we'll be punished. The law-breaker will be punished.'

'Trenna?' Adele said weakly.

'Yes. And for pity's sake, get dressed! We can't talk with these nosey spectators here, can we?' Remus sighed in exasperation.

Adele fumbled for her wand and dressed herself hurriedly: the Evans's way, where just a flick of wand with have you fully-clothed, along with your hat, too.

Without another word uttered, the three boys grabbed Adele and dragged her out of the room. Sirius pulled Lily's Invisibility Cloak from her drawer and they marched Adele out of the dorm, arm-in-arm. Adele gave them a little wave before surrendering to the fate James the Head had for her.

'What?' Dan said blankly, Tally in his arms.

'No idea,' Tally shrugged, reaching to kiss Dan.

'Gross! Get a room, would you?' Sita complained.

**

'Where're you taking me to?' asked the horrified Adele. The four were stalking in the shadows under Lily's silver Invisibility Cloak.

'The Hideout. Wherelse, idiot?' Remus hissed just as they stopped in front of the mirror.

'Brad, Chore, Green, Pepper, Trenna,' James whispered, tapping the mirror with his wand. The square mirror swung invitingly to the cosy round room the Marauders had been hiding in ever since their very first year, when they found it. Sirius sat Adele on the chair grimly.

'Look Adele, what makes you think you aren't with us? And the truth, please,' James said, standing before her so that she would be too scared to get up and run off. The look of terror on her face which clearly suggested that she's afraid of James made the other boys grin teasingly, whispering to themselves 'Scaredy cat, catch your rat, call your ownself a pussy cat!'

'W- well, the girls asked me why I was an instant Marauder and…'

'Lily could bear them for the past few years. Why not you?' Sirius asked inquisitely.

'A- and I thought it's just because of our past, you took me in, so…'

'You worked your way in, idiot!Who said you were an instant?' Remus said in annoyance.

'So – huh? I did?' Adele said blankly, looking up at him. 'But I didn't so a single thing!'

'You did, idiot. All of us did, in fact. What do you expect? Instant membership?' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Well it seemed like that to me…'

'Boy, we'll have the whole school at our feet if that's the case!!' Remus laughed.

'We all did, Adele. And yes, part of it is also to our past, but that only strengthen our bonds, not start them,' James said patiently. He decided using the words like Sirius and Remus – for example, idiot – would be quite harsh on this delicate soul.

Quite true to his thoughts. Adele let out a little sob.

'Thanks. For a wild moment, I thought I was only a cast away,' Adele sniffed. They snorted.

'When are you not in our activities?' Remus asked.

'Uh… that's a point.'

Suddenly, the mirror swung open. The four teenagers jumped up in surprise and turned towards the mirror to stare at its retreating back. A red head with green eyes suddenly peeked into the little room. The face broke into a broad grin and the young girl jumped into the room.

'Warkh!' James yelped, when Lily landed on him. She had taken quite a leap and hadn't bothered to calculate her distance of flight.

'Oops!' Lily apologized in dismay, getting up. 'Say Adele, where were you? And where's my cloak? I swear, if any of you lost it, you'll be paying a great deal…'

'Where were _you_?' Adele asked, wiping off the stray tears that had dried up.

'Oh, Lotus brought me something interesting from home,' Lily grinned, waving a piece of white paper in her hand.

'What?' Remus asked. 

'Petunia's letter, which is of course, her first one to me besides those sarcasticly ridiculous notes,' Lily said in amusement.

'Don't keep up in suspense! Read it!' Sirius said. Lily glanced sourly at him and toss the letter in his direction, telling him plainly that she's no servant or slave of his. The Marauders crowded over the unusual letter Petunia Evans decided to send. It read:

Dear Lily,

How's school, sister dear? I do hope you are fine, as with James, Sirius, Remus and Adele. Mom and Dad sends their regards, as did darling Vernon.

Vernon didn't seem to remember even a slight thing about your encounter with him, the day you made him fly off your window. It was as if someone had put a – what was it again? – a charm of some sort, I think. It's hard, trying to learn magic terms. Is learning magic even harder than that?

You seem to have left your pet hamster at home with those flower patches on her fur. What's her name? Mom says it's Castria. Is it true? What does she eat anyway? And, as a fact, do hamsters have flower patches on their fur?

Just the day you left, mom offered to make me into something called a Psychic. I sure hope that's a joke, sister dear, because I don't know if my brain will be altered. You know how careless mom can be.

I hope this reaches you beautifully. Please write back.

Your loving elder sister,

_Petunia_

P.S. Something happened to me last night. I felt a little warmth just after I sleep. What do you reckon?- P.E. (no, NOT Physical Education!)

'That is… interesting,' James said slowly, when he finished reading the letter.

'She actually called you her sister? That is first,' Remus mused in amusement.

'Well, no Howlers for her this term, then,' Lily shrugged. 'What really possessed her to write such a- such a- such a _weird_ letter???'

'Oh! I think I know,' Adele giggled softly. 'On Lily's birthday, I told her that she isn't fit to be your sister – or ANYONE's sister! – especially Lily's. I mean, Adeline isn't that bad!'

'Maybe we should've met you earlier. We were _tortured_ by her in all means before we discover that we're wizards,' Sirius said. Just then, Adele remembered something.

'Wait. I am not in one of your activity. _I'm not becoming an Animagus_.'

AN: trust me, I KNOW this is awfully short, but I guess you're better off this way than those really long chapters which requires you more than an hour long for reading J I seem to have obsession with twins here, don't I? Adele has a twin, the Thore kids are twins, my other story [Harry Potter and the Golden Unicorn] has another set of twins. I'm going crazy with them!!!! I'd like a twin, but I'd lived for fifteen years without one… too bad. Anywayz, I might be doing animagi next chapter ^^ just thought I'd have something in this part to start it. And since I couldn't find a decent line, I thought I'd just have everything mixed and chopped :P 

And don't blame me for having this out late. My modem got strucked by lightning, I got nagged at for not pulling off the stupid plug and bla and bla and bla. You can well imagine the nightmare I've been through [hmm… not like I hadn't been on a number, but this is a LIVING nightmare!!!] but the best part is when I open my emails and found that a whole load of nice people reviewed for me!!!!! *beams happily* thank you sooo much!!!!!

Anywayz… Review for me, please?


	3. It worked! It worked!

The Marauding Five : Year Five

_Lily's friend*Jess _: Oh!!! I read your profile and I'm really really glad!!!!! I'm so glad that I'm glad that I feel so— ack! Been reading too much of _Pollyanna_ :P ought to stop using that word from now. anyway, here's a little tip. If you look carefully enough, you'll see many faults that I make every now and then [probably every time!] and did you really read all my L/J and those stupid poetries [I wish I could kill them but I can't. they're literature and I love literature, in spite of myself]?? *gazes solemnly at the sky* Mercury looked pretty cold today, don't you think? [psst!!! That's my clue for my dream ^^]

_New Name_ : Voldemort with peace sign? *glances in puzzlement* I think I'm having a bad memory day…

_Lori_ : I don't need to hide from you at all!!! See, I'm on one side of the globe and you're on the other! I'm positive of this fact! My mum told me it's bad to lie, but I always added a little thought to the lie. For example: 'I hate writing and I couldn't read any books because I'm blind.' NOT! That's a way, isn't it? I guess that isn't lying, but telling whoppers [oh no!! now I've read too much of Anne Shirley!!!] that are half real. You called the Hotline??? And you actually got the phone answered???? *gapes at Lori* You're one great one, then. And Voldemort actually answered, and he really said "Yes, Ma'am"?? That's nice!!! I was thinking that Voldemort would probably say "Hahaha! Avada Kedavra! Hang on. I'm over the phone." or maybe "Avada Kedavra – turn into a banana for me to munch!!!!" that sounds nice, too. Just like me! Anywayz, I can't email around too much, cause dad's at his wit's ends with me at the moment. But the dream's about … sorry, can't tell. I really can't!!! Cause… *mutters under her breath* but the only clue is with _Lily's friend*Jess_ so maybe you can ask her…?

_Noelle_ : hola to you, too! The typing mistakes… If it's that weird "J" thing that keeps popping up, I simply haven't got any idea how it appeared!!! I re-read everything twice before sending it up, and it wasn't there before! Really!!! Pranks… next chapter, perhaps? No, I'll write about pranks when I feel like it J depressing time is the best time for prank writing because I think horribly stupid at that time. And you called the Dursleys??? I can't believe it. I wouldn't dare make a call like that, because the bill will go right off the roof! Answer to your question: The twins… I never really thought of that *grins sheepishly* honest! I want them to just be there for the fun of it and probably just turn up at a couple of scenes at the wrong time, if you get what I mean. Most probably Marauder-Wanna-Be though I wouldn't understand how anyone would want to be like them. They're a little egoistic, now that I think of it. Oh, before I forget!!! Ps: I write really stupid l/j, but I like only two or three from the load I'd written. Anywayz, I just can't say that this series are that nice as you'd thought.

_lily girl_ : thank you for the email!!!! And I love you poetry!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I like this tongue twister, but it doesn't belong to me L

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 3: It worked! It worked!

'So please, pretty please, can you help us?' Lily asked, turning a puppy dog eye to Hagrid. Sirius, James and Remus followed her example and the huge man roared with laughter, shaking his little hut very violently

'Ah'll try, mate, but no promises!' Hagrid guffawed.

'You _have_ to!!! Else, tell us where to find them!' James said earnestly. He meant to go right to the end of the earth if he could find them there.

'Nay, James. Yeh can't skip yer school at all,' Hagrid said. 'Yeh have yer OWLs fer the year!'

'Christmas is coming soon,' Remus said hopefully.

Hagrid turned to the girl right behind the four. Adele was sitting at the back, making all possible signs of no and shaking her head very violently. Hagrid was wondering why hadn't it fell off by now.

'Ah'll do it, then,' Hagrid said, reverting his attention back to the four earnest eyes that were waiting hopefully for his answer.

'Hurray!!!'

'Really, you guys go through all sorts for the ingredients!' Adele said sourly, when they were walking back across the field. She was still sorely hurt from the fact that she was excluded from their plans on turning into an illegal animagus.

And it was all because she had resented the idea at first.

'We're planning to get it done by the next full moon, hopefully. That's a week later. Although we mightn't get it done in time, it's still worth a try than no try,' Lily said, twisting her sentence a little.

'Remus needs company,' Sirius nodded. He was one of the few idiots who could understand Lily's sentence.

'You're merely hunting for fun and reasons,' Remus said, rolling his eyes. This, Adele decided, was yet another of the idiot people group. 'But I still appreciate you help, Sirius.'

'Guys,' Adele started. 'Do you want any help on that? Cause I have the Elephant feathers and Owl Hairball already. And a couple of others, too.'

'You do? That's simply wonderful!!!!' Lily cried. In her enthusiasm, she pulled Adele into a tight hug. A _very_ tight hug.

'L- lemme g- g- go…'

'Sorry! Thank you soo much!' Lily beamed gratefully. Adele smiled wanly whilst trying to fill her lungs with air again.

'Here, give it to me so I can brew it,' Sirius said. He went pensive for half a minute. 'Hang on. Do conditions apply? Again?'

The last time Adele had offered them some information, she had the conditions on that she, too, will became an animagi with the Marauders. Adele shook her head delicately.

'No. Don't worry, I didn't alter it,' Adele said. 'It's in the cabinet in our hideout, next to my bed, since I just got it yesterday.'

'Cool!!!!" James said. Just then, two small figures ran to the group of five eagerly.

'Hi Pattempt, Pastilla,' Sirius greeted the pair of twins.

'Hello James, Sivius, Vemus, Lily and Azele,' the twins chorused in unison.

'It's Si_r_ius' Sirius corrected in annoyance. 'And _R_emus. And A_d_ele.'

'Yes, Si_r_ius. And _R_emus. And A_d_ele,' they repeated roboticly. Sirius smiled at himself in satisfaction.

'Ve tot you vold like to see out new pet. Iz name iz Zamba,' Pastilla said earnestly.

'What pet IS Zamba? Or was it Damba or Ramba or Samba?' Remus asked. He was certainly getting quite confused with his letters now, with the twins speaking in their odd, demented English.

'It iz Zamba. Zamba iz a Peaniks!' Pattempt said. ''e iz a baby Peaniks!'

'Whatever this "Peaniks" is, kids,' James shrugged. 'Anyway, lead the way! This proves promising, if not fun!'

**

'Wow… it's fantastic!' Adele commented.

'Better than Fawkes!' Remus agreed.

'It's just some stupid bird,' Sirius said heartlessly.

'It's _magnifique_!' Lily cooed.

'Large,' James said flatly.

'L.. arge?' Lily echoed.

'Big. Nice, fat and big.' 

'Oh.'

'He means he'd like to have it for supper later,' Remus said to the two first years. 'Look kids, I suggest you hide this bird before Sirius and James make a barbeque outta the creature. I don't care how this Pheonix is really going to be rebirth against from the ashes he was cooked in, but I can assure you that he will most probably fail than succeed.'

'Isn't it lovely? Pattempt found it at ze forest, when 'e iz doing 'iz deglension!' Pastilla said proudly, beaming, as if twin brothers that got sent for detentions and find a pheonix is something that should be proud of. 'Zamba iz ficks, at that time.'

'Sick, you mean. Does Pastira know about this?' Adele enquired, referring to their elder sister in Ravenclaw fifth year, who is a part to the infamous Ravenclaw Gossip Gang.

'No. ve keep zis to ourzelf,' Pattempt sai. Just then, Remus remembered something important.

'Say, can we have _one_, just one, feather from Zamba?' Remus asked.

'If Zamba lets, why not?' Pastilla said, after a short conversation in french with her brother. Remus turned to James, who took it as his cue to talk to the bird-he-was-about-to-have-for-supper-but-decided-against-it about it.

'Whatever for?' Adele asked.

'The potion. We've been looking for a pheonix for long, besides ol' Fawkes,' Sirius replied softly. He went on loudly, 'Here James, why not I try it for ya?'

To the twins's enormous surprise, Sirius suddenly lasped into a screech and into a haunting song. Or at least, what it seems like to the audiences. Sirius had the bird's attention and started cooing and screeching lowly, so that James wouldn't make out his voice.

Zamba turned to Sirius and gave him a haughty look for a moment or two. Finally, he gave his feathers a strong ruffle, shaking some of the loose gold-green-red feathers onto the cold ground. Sirius grinned in satisfaction and picked the feathers up.

James gaped.

'Sirius, I can't believe it! You actually learn how to speak to animals perfectly properly!'

The boy grinned.

'I've been practicing,' he said modestly.

The rest of them snorted.

'I'll bet that he just simply say something and the bird thought it was a laugh worth, puffed his feathers and that's how it really is,' Remus murmured.

**

'In with the wailing water,' Sirius instructed. 'And soften its wails!!!' Sirius yelled, when Adele nearly tipped it into the cauldron harshly.

'Okay, okay!!! If you stop yelling in my ears, we wouldn't be getting an earache!' Adele hissed impatiently, slowing pouring the wailing water they got from the Haunted Maiden Well in North Hogsmeade.

Of course, that didn't mean it was the easiest task ever, since it's more like drawing water from a normal well. But like the old English nursery rhyme of Jack and Jill who went up the hill, their "Jacks" and "Jills" had enough trouble to fill the one with the broken crown.

The water wailed when they seperated some drops from the bucket. It wailed when they tried to mop it. It wailed when the tried to water-nap it. It wailed when they do everything that upsets a very, very low self-esteem and very, very sensitive maiden.

'One would've thought that was Moaning Myrtle in there,' Lily had once said. 'No, make that fifty Moaning Myrtles. They wails were almost the same.'

'Me? Loud? You've got to be kidding!!! Now maybe you'd shut up, cause _you're_ the one who was yelling!' Sirius shot.

'Oh yeah? Well who was the idiot who—'

'Enough already! This takes six months of hard brewing!!!!' Lily said in exasperation, trying to stop her two friends from going into further details in their argument. It did the trick. They stared at her, wide-eyed in amazement.

'Six months!!! That's near to forever!!!' Remus nearly wailed in dismay. James gave them a flickered grin. One which makes you feel frighten of him.

'You think we hadn't done any research, wolf-boy? Well you're wrong. We've just looked up out potion books to find an ingredient to hurry the brewing and not even destroy the effects of the potions. The more of it, the fast it'll be. And the ingredient it…'

His friends lean over eagerly to learn what this secret oh-so-powerful ingredient is.

'The _Wailing Water_!!!!' James finished, tipping the remains of the water into the gold cauldron belonging once to Emily Potter, James's gran. The water, as its name, wailed and sobbed loudly as its contents mixed with the potion and faded when the water dissolved.

'Shut up, James!!!!' they – the remaining foursome – hissed.

'Never fear cause James is here!!!' James said, proudly presenting four more buckets of the silvery-green water. Without waiting for a reply, he tipped all the contents into the cauldron. This, of course, resulted in loud wailings of the late maiden who had died in the well.

**

'What happened?' Tally asked in amazement, staring at all five Marauders. Each of them had their ears in bandages and each face housed a very sour and bitter look. They glared at her mercilessly at first, for asking them such an obvious question.

'What do YOU think?' James said. Sirius glared vindictively at James.

'You wanna know, Tal? Well Mr J. Potter thinks that yelling is the best medicine – and no, I'm NOT lying, girl! Take that look off your face! – when people are just nearly five inches from his messy seaweed hair,' he snarled.

'Er, excuse me boys but I have a very short statement to make: Huh???' Tally said in confusion.

'Better you don't know about it that you know about it. That moron over there-' Lily jabbed her thumb at James, who was whistling uncaringly – 'Yelled in out ears until they are what you see now. It's a real great wonder that our eardrums hadn't burst yet,' Lily muttered.

'Ear…drums?' Tally echoed. In her mind's eye, she saw a miniature doll beating a drum in her ears. It gave her a headache.

'Yeah. And it's a great wonder, too, that our cauldron never overflowed,' Adele muttered.

'Because that water's magic,' Remus said logically.

'Cauldron? I don't remember homework assigned for potions…' Tally said slowly. The Marauders were decidedly weird now, if not before. They just change at any time, any minute, any day, any week, any month and any year. All up to them.

'Er- it's for Lily! she destroyed her Tantallia Potion, remember?' Remus said as casually as he can. 'She made a mess outta that.' Lily rolled her eyes indignantly.

'Yes, Remus, and my name is Sirius Black. How do you do?' Lily said sarcastically. 'Hello!!! I hand that it ages ago!' she cried.

'For the sake of the law!' James whispered. He cleared hist throat and spoke loudly. 'That was your Capertise Potion, Lily. You forgot? No wonder you failed potions.'

'Oh. Okay. Yeah, how could I have forgotten that, huh? The potion flunker, Lily Evans. And how could I have forgotten that a new genius – namely James Edward Potter – is reigning my last crowned title of glory?' Lily said, injecting a tiny bit of sarcasm in it.

'I don't care now what you five are playing at!!! I'm exasperated!' Tally yelled. 'But I came for a favour, oh-almighty-ones, Marauders of Hogwarts.'

'Oh?'

'Can you teach me how to kill Dan? Preferably with fingers and hands? I'm in a dire need of seeing him dead and I couldn't possibly do so unless someone teaches me the Avada Kedavra or something similar or challenge him into a Wizard's Duel and finish him all, once and for all,' Tally said with vengeance. Her cool posture had disappeared, somehow.

'Yes we heard you, and why not you kick that bucket over there and do _us_ a favour? We'll be honoured,' Sirius said boringly, waving at the last bucket of Wailing Water.

'And waste such a beautiful chance? No way! I'll just throw its contents over Dan!' Tally said, stomping over to Sirius.

She grabbed the wooden bucket and stomped heavily and elephant-like towards the Gryffindor Tower. The Marauders hadn't much of a clue what happened, though, but loud wails and yells were heard for nearly rest of the day, giving the old Hogwarts castle not a single moment of silence.

**

Lily gulped nervously as her shaky hand reached down for the silver goblet, adorned with beautiful carvings of, oddly enough, a panda thing. Lily never noticed this, though. She was too busy wondering about her fate in that cup.

James and Sirius were both chattering excitedly about wondering which animal they'll turn into. Adele was talking to Remus about something, but Lily decided it couldn't be too important. The redhead sighed at her friend. Adele will definitely will NOT be too please about this.

Adele saw Lily staring mournfully at the goblet as if someone had just died.

'Lily, just take that glass!' Adele urged.

'I was thinking how will this taste like. Maybe like a cupful of worms? Or maybe crawling spiders? I say, imagine that tingling feeling down your throat if a spider or worm or _rat_ is in it! Must be pretty fine, eh James?' Sirius said loudly to James, so that Lily could hear that pretty well. Lily shuddered. She hate rats.

'Well it might taste like a gobletful of flobberworms. Suppose we turn into flobberworms?' James said in the equally loud voice. Lily shivered. Anything has got to be better than a flobberworm.

'It certainly has more life than a talking tree, don't you think?' Sirius said.

'Forget those idiots, Lily. Go ahead and take it!' Remus said, seeing his younger frienc's nervousness. Lily gulped uncertainly.

'N-no! er, why don't you two drink it first?' Lily said nervously to James and Sirius. They grinned at each other.

'I have suddenly acquired top Divination skills and decided that I will turn into a dog, a grim,' Sirius said. 'And Jimmy will be a deer – a stag.'

'Drink it!' Lily said.

'Aww… scaredy itsy bitsy teeny weeny lil' Lily is afraid!' James cooed. Lily cheeks burned.

'Am not!!! You take care I don't electrify you!!! And if you're so brave, why not you do it?' Lily shot impatiently.

'Lily, Lily, Lily… see, we're too high ranked for this,' Sirius said.

'Oh?'

'Yep! So we'd decided who'll be out dear, faithful guineapig!' James said, his brown eyes glinting mischievously.

'Whom?' 

'YOU!!!'

'No! Get it out! I read-' Lily's yelled was hushed down franticly. The gang stayed silent for a few minutes, wondering if McGonagall, Filch or some other elders will stomp into the room, yelling at them for staying up until four in the morning for a really unconditional drink of purple goo to make them sleep.

No one came.

'C'mon here, Adele, give us a hand in this, would you?' Sirius said, rolling up his long sleeves. Adele went over eagerly, glad at the prospect of forcing the gobletful og purple goo down Lily's throat.

'Hey, I want the cup,' Adele said, when she saw the little panda carvings.

That was pretty short. In less than 0.1 second, Adele Varens was grabbed by both boys as a subject to their experiment. Remus had somehow appeared behind her. He pulled her jaw open and Lily drowned her with the goblet Adele had just said she wanted. Adele's dark violet eyes widen considerably in fear and the icy-flaming taste tingled her taste buds. They tilted her head so that the goo flowed right down her throat smoothly.

'Yech!!!!' Adele yelped, when they released her once the purple thing had gone down. 'What in the name of heavens are you doing to me???'

'You wanted to be an animagus, right?' Lily asked, smiling sweetly a smile people usually couldn't resist.

'Well here's your chance!' Remus beamed. James checked his watch.

'In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Now!' he cried. 

Adele, who still hadn't recovered from the shock they had given her, found her skin burning painfully under the flesh. Her hairs all stood up in place and in a flash, Adele had disappeared.

'Aah…' Sirius said in concern.

'Er…' James agreed.

'Oh, my…' Remus whispered.

'Dear me!' Lily gasped.

It blinked at them furiously in surprise. And, when things dawned, it glared. Spitefully. It lurched its small body on Sirius and its sharp teeth (no one could place how this one has teeth) sunk neatly into Sirius's flesh, passing his thick cloak and thin black robes in process. Sirius bit his lips to try his best to refrain from yelling. He turned blue in face. His black pupils contracted. And…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sirius yelled, shaking his arms franticly from the clinging Adele. The little animal fell heavily onto the hard stone floor and it whimpered a little. Its furry paw reached to its head and rubbed the bruised part. Adele growled menacingly at Sirius, who backed away in fear.

'Uh, hey pal… slow it… I'm sorry…' Sirius stammered nervously.

'Here, Adele. Come here,' Lily said, slowly reaching her hand out to the furry thing. Adele ran towards Lily and gave Sirius a menacing glare.

'D'you think she can change back?' James asked. In a tiny "pop", the small girl was back in her place in Lily's arms. She turned angrily towards Sirius.

'Lily! Lemme go! Lemme get at Sirius! Lemme kill him!!!' Adele said, scratching like a cat as she stomped towards Sirius.

'I didn't stop you,' Lily said in amusement.

'Oh. Yeah. Sirius Orion Black, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Adele yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy, who was looking around the narrow old classroom for a place to hide in. However, Adele was much quicker. Her Black Arts were so refined that, before he had a chance to run behind Remus and James, he got Adele's taste of powers.

Sirius was electrocuted.

'Yow,' James whistled. 'Never estimate those girls.' Sirius coughed some black smoke that seemed to burn in him in agreement.

'Yep!!' Adele said, rubbing her forehead where the small triangle marking sat. It was burning a little, probably because she used too much voltage in the attack. 'And I'm an animagus!! Woohoo!!! I am, I am!!!! Walaa!!!! Hurray!!! But- but Lily! You can't turn into one now! And say—'

'Oh, we planned this ages ago. I had an extra goblet ready,' Lily said dismissively, pulling a lavender coloured goblet from the table's desk. This one was decorated with studded rubies and the carving of a floating dragon or snake. Adele couldn't make it out, with the distance before her.

'NOW!' James yelled, lurching forward. Remus and Adele instinctively puched the goblet from Lily's hands and tipped the goo into Lily's shocked mouth, which, in case you don't know, is in a shape of an O. Sirius and James drowned their throat with the disgusting-looking, bubbly-sizzling, purple goo.

The same process Adele went through a while ago began again and things immediately looked weird for Lily. She felt that her eyes could look in nearly 360°, like a bird's, but she had the ability of human eye, too. And she had a feeling that her legs weren't in existance, though. She could hear Adele gasping in pride and felt Remus's stare of awe. Only one question played in her mind at that moment: _What had she turned in to?_

Lily looked around her. In James and Sirius's place was a large antlered deer. A stag, just as Sirius had predicted. Next to that magnificent creature was a large, shaggy dog. A grim. So, Sirius's predictions came true, Lily told herself in wonder. Sirius's predictions rarely came true.

'Lily… Lily, it's _fabulous!_ You're fabouls!!!' Adele gasped. Lily felt like talking but, but couldn't find her voice. She glared angrily at herself. For a genius 15-year-old witch who was a Psychic, a Seer and a reincarnation, if she couldn't get back her form, what will she be? Some stupid creature who couldn't talk.

Her body shivered a little, before the faint "pop" popped. Lily stood on her feet, shaking slightly.

'Nice… I now know a panda, a doe, a stag, and a dog,' Remus said in amusement, grinning broadly over his oval face.

'What's so fabulous about a doe then, if I am one?' Lily asked blankly. It seemed quite common to her. But remembering she hadn't had any feet when she had turned into that unknown creature, she dismissed that Remus was just joking.

'Lily don't TRUST him! Tell me now, truthfully, what did I turn in to?' Adele asked.

'A panda. What about me?'

'Gee, James and you get along boo-tee-pull-lee now,' Sirius said mischievously. James resumed his form.

'Shut up, Sirius! Lily isn't any common doe! Couldn't find one nearby! She's a water dragon!' James snapped. Lily gasped. Sirius and Remus gave him a look which clearly says "We need fun, Potter! So give us some and don't spoil 'em!" and Adele beamed.

'I am? Which?' Lily said in daze.

'A dragani! Oh and you were marvellous!' Adele said in admiration.

'How do I look like?' Lily asked.

'Like a dragani.'

'Yes, but I'm not any dictionary, you know. I'm merely a tape recorder,' Lily said irritably. 'So how do I look like? Nice?'

'Horrid,' Sirius said.

'Yuck,' James added.

'Ugly,' Remus concluded.

Adele sighed.

'The best thing, I think, is to transform in front of a mirror and see it for real. What sort of panda am I? And I hadn't murdered you all yet for giving me such a shock of my life!' Adele said.

'We planned that for ages already,' Remus said.

'And you were a china panda,' James said.

'Dream on about killing us, lady,' Lily waved.

'Huh?' Sirius said blankly, stupidly grinning at her.

'You are all hopeless, hopeless, hopeless!!!!' Adele wailed.

The four friends left Adele to wail for herself.

'What do you mean you couldn't "find one nearby"? Surely- Surely that hasn't got to do with the animal I turned in to!' Lily said.

'Well, yes… We just took a tiny part of the animal – fur or hair or maybe a tear or two – and we're supposed to mix it in the potion,' Sirius said, scratching his hair.

'What?!'

'We had a panda, a stag, a dog and a dragani. We jumbled up those goblets and took them randomly,' James explained. 'Guess you got that dragani, huh? I thought Adele was getting it.'

**

'Okay, transform!' Lily called loudly. Adele sighed and clucked her tongue loudly, refraining from laughter at the same time. Lily looked funny, doing those weird poses to get herself transform into the Dragani.

'Lily, Lily, Lily. How many times must I say already, Lily, you have to _concentrate_!!!' Adele said. 'That's the keyword, Li, _concentrate_!' Lily nodded, closed her eyes and meditated for a while. She reopened them again, held her right hand above her head in a very fashionable pose and…

'What?' Lily exclaimed. 'I didn't know that my hair grew half an inch longer! It'll be on the ground soon if my height don't shoot fast enough!' the girl said.

'Lily!!!'

'Okay, okay!'

Pop!! Lily stared blankly at the full-length mirror. Her usual reflection of dark red hair, tanned complexion and deep jade green eyes were gone. They were replaced by a very different form that is a stranger to her.

Lily's ears (as she'd seen it transform) had turned itself into fairly small wings, attached to her now skyblue head. Her almond shape eyes turned into large round ones. Her head was shaped into a not-too-small-but-fairly-moderate one. Her body (or was it her neck? Lily wasn't quite sure) and legs were formed into a long, snake-like, blue body of the creature. A small silver bell hung just under her dainty chin and a tiny horn was fairly visible on the head. The only thing Lily recognized from her former human-self was her green eyes. It really stood out from the rest of her. The Dragani isn't really that beautiful but it was mystical and very magical to look at.

'Wow…' Lily said, looking at herself in the mirror. But instead of her voice, she heard a tinkling song from the echoes of the fairy bells across the mountains.

'Nice voice,' Adele said approvingly.

Pop!! And Lily was back. She sat down on the nearby sofa.

'Wow!!! Never had I imagined I'll turn into a dragani!!! Or that James and Sirius ever found this creature!' Lily said, flushing in excitement.

'Found?' Adele repeated in puzzlement.

'Oh, nothing of importance. Your turn now, Adele,' Lily said.

'Alright, Tinkle!' Adele said.

'Tinkle??'

'I like that tinkle your voice made! It's beautiful, don't you think?'

'Well, I guess so…'

Pop!! Adele disappeared, leaving a small, dwarf-sized panda sitting on the floor. On its forehead was a tiny triangle marking which usually dwells on Adele's forehead, though almost invisible as it is almost covered by her black fringe. The small black and white animal climbed onto Lily's lap and stared at Lily out of its dark, violet eyes. Lily hugged the furry animal.

'Mmm… you're like my old Teddy!' Lily said. Adele squeezed away from Lily's death grip – no, it's hug – and with a small pop, resumed her form, choking for dear breath.

'Lily… do NOT kill me!' Adele stammered.

'Sorry, but you remind me so much of my old Teddy!' Lily whined.

Adele was about to think of a smart reply when the hole burst open rather violently. The girls backed away in fear and reached out for their wands. The first person entered. Then another, and another, and another… millions of them entered, all bearing resemblance to James, Sirius and Remus.

'What-???'

'Surprise!!!' All of them yelled. One of the Sirius closed the mirror hole. The boys all turned to the two girls and started pulling faces at them. Just when Adele and Lily were about to try a hex on each and every one of them, they all faded, leaving only three, who grinned broadly at the girls.

'How d'you like that?' Remus asked.

'What happened?' Lily asked in confusion.

'More of what spell that is,' Adele said. 'I never seen anything like that before.'

'I did it!!! Haha! I did it!!!' Sirius grinned, jumping around stupidly. Remus laughed.

'Cut it out, Padfoot, Jimmy did it,' Remus said.

'Padfoot?' the girls echoed.

'That's me!!!! Jimmy's Prongs, and Wolf-Boy's Moony! At your service, beautiful ladies,' Sirius said, bowing low before them.

'Beautiful? Sirius, you're out of your mind!' Lily laughed. 'Anyway, you could do to get me a glass of water for your service. I'm thirsty.'

'I don't mean THAT service,' Sirius said sourly.

'What's with those names?' Adele asked blankly.

'You can choose your own name, if you want to,' James said.

'Or get stuck with our death names!' Remus said maliciously.

'I'm choosing for Flower girl, too, then. Me Teddy, Lily Tinkle,' Adele said earnestly. She seemed quite enthusiastic about this name-thingy.

'Tinkle?' they echoed.

'You should hear her voice!!! It's nice! Like tinkle!'

'You don't mean Tinkerbell, do you?' Sirius said.

'I'm not that stupid fairy from Peter Pan!' Lily retorted.

'Turn into that dragani again. The dragani we found was dead, and we took its bell, since it was tied around its neck,' James said. Lily obediently turned into her animagi form.

'Hmm…' Remus said, circling Lily the Dragani.

'I propose Super Duper Gravity Defying Animal,' Sirius said smartly, mainly to the fact that Lily was hovering above the ground. That, Adele suspected, might be because of Lily's Psychic powers are too much or too high for the original capacity the water dragon usually holds. That would be the most probable reason (to Adele) to why Lily turned into a dragani, too.

'Yech, no!!!!' Lily yelled. That, of course, ended up with her bell's soft tinkling.

'She said "Yech, no!" to the proposal, Padfoot,' James said.

'Tell that I'd choose the name Tinkerbell, if that's my very last resort,' Lily said with sarcasticness to James. James gave her an evil grin.

'She said Tinkerbell, guys,' James said, looking at Lily smugly.

'No, you indespicable moron!!' Lily scowled.

Too late. Remus and Sirius were now writing the names on a piece of parchment, where Adele's name – Teddy – was just above hers, followed by Moon, Padfoot and Prongs. Instinctively Lily knew that she was now blessed with the name Tinkerbell in this form.

AN: Trust me, I do believe 50-50 that they turn into animagi because of a part of the animal [I don't care what the book says!!!!] and the other belongs to the capacity someone has. It's just a little hard to explain :P anywayz, yes, I KNOW that Draganis don't exactly exist in this world of Harry Potter. But they can be extinct, right? Or maybe Newt Scamander [weird name. Interesting one, though] just left it out. Whatever it is, I'm sure you won't kill me for it, will you? Yes, thanks, I'm really really tired at the moment *sigh* 

Oh, just thought I'd share something with you ^^ my friend and I were at this lecture-thingy about being happy [?! Whatever it is, my friend told me that I'm too happy to be even happier] and girls from other convent schools were there. Seeing as my school has the most crowds, we filled the balcony around the hall. My friend and I were staring blankly at the students below when an evil plan [well, not really] crept into our minds and we thought we'd play a joke on the lucky ones below [they got cushion seats and we're jealous :P]. Every five minutes, we'll tip over a small portion of water at the girls below, hoping that it'll hit all of them, making them think that the ceiling is holed. We did so. The last time we tipped the bottle of water over was when a girl was staring at the ceiling, rubbing her eyes. The water went right into her eye.

Not a really funny incident, but interesting, all the same. Just hope I'm not making a stand-alone conversation here. There're a couple more funny things but I can't spend time typing them all up!!

I won't write anymore now and save your eyes some trouble. Review, please!! Ta, minna-chan!


	4. Janet Morton

The Marauding Five : Year Five

_Noelle_ : Severely injure me??? Nooooo!!!!!!!!! I don't want to go to the hospital just yet! I mean, honest!!!! I don't wanna face any nurses or doctors! No, no, no! *clings to a pillar* I just had two spiteful injections [*sob*] and I don't wanna get anymore!!! You really have a big panda, which you call Mrs. Teddy? Really? Wow, I didn't realize that. I must be psychic myself!!! [*Snickers to self* the only time I'll turn Psychic is when I'm in my own world] anywayz, *copies the phone number* I'll call those Dursleys when I have time. I'm packed these days. I'm very eager to finish my other story [that Unogua board thing *shudders*] and I plan to get it done as soon as possible; the faster the better. And the balcony thing is fun when you're jealous of those below you ^_^ the girls were really freaked out! I guess I can only pray that none are reading this [not that I know them] and save myself some face [*covers face*] and no, Marauder's Map isn't finished yet.

_Lori_ : I haven't explained why Tally and Dan were fighting? And I thought no one even bothered those parts! I planned to put them as my "humour" section, but I guess no one shared my sense of humour, huh? I have everyone's sense of humour but rarely people have mine :) I guess that's another reason of odd for me. And the hotline's really really long this time! I'm fined for phone bills and am really short of money now ^_^;;; and I don't hide away from my AOL list these days. I'm just too lazy to double click the icon, wait for it and bla-bla-bla, get it? Anywayz, one sentence: Talented never but idiotic yes. I like the description I give myself. It's nicer ^_^

_Milkyweed_ : No, I didn't have Peter Pettigrew [d'you mind if I call him Pettigrew? I have a sort of grudge against people who betray their friends] in this story, so he just couldn't take the potion! And that means I've got to get a new line for the Marauder's Map. Hmm… will the Super Duper Marauders sound okay?

_lily girl_ : Nice quote! I like it!! *claps hands* but I must say, if it were meant for me, it doesn't suit at all. There's one thing I don't understand in that saying: why does the gift of writing that one possess brings out curiousity? Imagination is very understandable [I imagine during nearly half of my living days!] but why curiousity? Hmm…

_AVK_ : thank you sooo much for reviewing!And trying the balcony trick? That's worth loads of galleons [I think] and I'll sell that idea for… five cents. Anyone up? :P nah! Who'd want it? Besides, anyone could think it up!

_JustMe_ : Yep! Newt Scamander [now, I have a feeling that I'm beginning to like that name…] shouldn't know everything! I don't know the Universe, either, or why do we study Science and not Magic. That's something *nods*

_Rachelle~Lily_ : *gasp* you EXPLODED???? I'm so sorry!!!!! Am so, so sorry!

_New Name_ : Aaah! Thank you for reminding me that! Yep, after the scene with vulture hat [*hides a grin*] that'll come up soon enough!

_George and Fred_ [or was it Fred and George? Pardon me, please] : l/j? I think that will come up sometime soon… probably on my birthday *grins* that's approximately two chapters or so later, I think.

Oh! And thanks everyone, for not killing me to bring the dragani in! Thousands of apologies ^_^;

Disclaimer: Q:If I eat the Baker's Cherry Cake and McDonald's sundae cone, what will I get?A:Nothing. The food ain't yours and it never will be, 'cause ye never paid for it. – Quote, me and one of my other self [can't place her yet. New character, perhaps?]

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 4: Janet Morton

'So have they gotten back yet?' Adele asked, sipping her Jell-O' Pumpkins.

'Well, by the way of things, I say no,' Thomas replied. 'Tally and Dan are keeping by the line, nowadays. They got together, break up, then back again, then break up. Not exactly anyone's type of lover's spat, huh?'

'Since when have you turned into God of Love Life?' Remus said sarcastically.

'Since your friends started calling you Moony. What on earth is Moony?' Thomas asked. The boy had never been bright before. Never even in his past life, is he have one. But surely one so outrageously stupid could only have taken a form of a dead flobberworm as a past life, right? Sirius voiced this out.

'Well, if I'm a flobberworm before, I must've upgraded, then. Flobberworms can't talk and I can!' the boy replied.

'Say, can someone help me with this over here?' Tally called from the other side of the room.

'What?' James asked.

'Er, Ancient Runes. Emily is having a sort of honeymoon with Billy these few months,' Tally said.

'Nope, no can do. Say, speaking of schoolwork, what happened to our DADA post? We hadn't had a teacher for weeks already!' Remus said.

'I told you Moony should've signed up for that job! Doncha think so, Tinker?' James said, leaning to Lily for her opinion.

'Tinker?' Lily echoed.

'Tinkerbell's too long, missy.'

'Oh, okay,' Lily said decidedly. 'But he wouldn't be able to study, then.'

'We can tutor him,' Sirius said.

'Seriously? You? Padfoot, you're pulling my leg, aren't you?' Remus laughed. 'I mean, you could barely even help yourself!'

'Paddy-Puddy-Piddy-Poddy-Padfoot probably needs to tuition himself first!' Adele howled.

'Shut up, Teddy! You watch out that I don't curse you!' Sirius snapped.

'Class! ATTENTION!!!!!!!' a new voice yelled sharply.

The Hogwarts fifth year students all jumped in their seats in surprise. They dropped their decibels at once to mutter: 1) Who yelled? 2) Is that person insane? 3) DADA classes are free lessons at the moment… 4) Could it be one of the prefects? 5) Teachers or prefects don't yell that way, unless it's Professor McGonagall. 6) This could _not_ be any teacher! 7) Where is that person who had just yelled?

'A very good morning I may wish to you, children. Kindly be seated in your seats, please,' a small figure said from the door.

A very small child walked in primly, at least eight years old, with short shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and grey-green eyes behind her large, round glasses which insisted on slipping down her nose. Her robes were too big for her, too, the class noticed.

'Who're you?' Pastira Thore asked curiously.

'I'm so sorry I hadn't introduced myself to you,' the girl said in her kiddy-voice. 'My name is Professor Janet Morton and I'll be your DADA teacher from this term on.' Morton punctuated this with a charming smile.

'Aren't you a little, um, too young?' Dan asked.

'As a matter of fact, I'm twenty five,' Morton said. 'And no drinking in class.' She took Adele's finished Jell-O' Pumpkins and threw it into the wastepaper basket.

'You're… tiny,' Sirius said skeptically. The class had a shock when Morton suddenly shot up to Sirius's height. Her large glasses which made her look like an owl a while ago fitted her perfectly well now, as did her over-sized robes. From the small eight-year-old figure, Morton had suddenly grown into a mature-looking lady of twenty-five.

'You may notice, child, that I do NOT tolerate any nonsense! And you may kindly eat your words again, for I am NOT tiny,' Morton said in her thick British accent. She shrunk back to the kid-size she was five minutes ago.

Sirius made a move to eat a little of the air. He munched nothing for a few seconds and turned blankly to Morton. 'So sorry, Madam, but I'm not full yet. Care if I spit more words and eat them all up? Besides, I don't think you'll ever forget what I said, since you'll have that "tiny" word engraved on your tombstone on the day you die.'

'We shall have a short get-to-know session now,' Morton said curtly, trying her best to ignore Sirius.

'Hah!' Adele said.

'This young lady here can start first. State your name, hobby, and favourite creature,' Morton said, beckoning Adele to stand up.

'Um… My name is Ted- No!!! Adele Varens. Um, I like, er – what do I like again, Tinker? – Oh dear! Learning about magical creatures. Yep. And I like the, er, panda- no!!!!! I like werewolves! Argh!' Adele said in frustration, sitting back down heavily. Somehow, she hated talking to kids. Or children from age ten to below. They always give her the hated phobia.

'Thank you. Your friend here, please? Yes, the red headed girl.'

Lily stood up confidently, unlike Adele. She had done this ton of times, so no big deal here. Only a slight change here and there.

'Hi! My name is Adele Varens, and I love getting detentions. Favourite creature? I guess everything but dogs will pass for that,' Lily said easily. She sat down, and before Morton could even react to this, James sprang up like a Jack-In-The-Box.

'My name is Remus Lupin and I like getting detentions. Favourite creature crown goes to… dum dum dumm!!!!! Dragons!!! Yepper!' James popped down and Sirius popped up.

'The name's James Potter. Love those little slips – detentions, Madam – and I like dogs. Not. Hang on. I like this robot cat in the muggle world called Doraemon, which will most probably come out in the future in your newsprint. Never heard of it? Too bad. You ought to read those muggle news more.' Down he go and up Remus went.

'Sirius Black, although I'm not seriously all black. Skip that. Those detention slips might go a-okay and I like Blast-Ended Skrewts because I can sneak them into one's robes and it'll blast in there,' Remus said. As if to prove this, something loud went off in Morton's robes and she pulled out a blasted Skrewt. As if not finished with its job, the Skrewt blasted right in her face. The professor gaped blankly at the creature, looking ready to murder it anytime then.

The next student, Dan Trevor and Thomas MacMillan were laughing too hard at Morton's gaping (and black) face to continue the line. Tally, however, stood up automatically and, sensing the joke, played her part in it, too.

'I'm Lily Evans, like murdering some flobberworms – Dan, for example. He's a flobberworm – and I like baby unicorns.'

'I'm Tally Chapman,' Sita said. 'I enjoy sleeping and my favourite creature is a pixie.'

And so it goes, on and on, leaving the new professor gaping from one student to another. They gave her no chance of speech in this little session. Even the Slytherins enjoyed themselves in this game, as they all had fun giving their friend – or enemy's – names to the bewildered looking teacher. When the round was completed, Morton grinned at them before bursting into complete gales of laughter.

'I bet all of you are all lying about your names!!!' Morton giggled. 'I expected that I should come to my very first class with hardworking students that had no fun in them!!! Anyway, our first friend here didn't lie, did you, Miss Varens?'

'Well, really! Why shouldn't we have some fun? I mean, look! Even those sour Slytherins are grinning at this moment!' Tally said happily. Sure enough, the Slytherins were grinning at this little joke.

'Thanks to whom? Me!!! Us!!!' Lily said grandly.

'You're all pretty smart, I guess,' Morton said, just as the bell rang. 'Alright! Chop, chop! Write an essay on yourself and hand it to me by Monday! You, Adele Varens number two, please see me in my office, along with your group, thank you.'

'This had to be the best class ever!' Sita exclaimed.

'Yeah! But she was rather cold at first,' Nina said.

'She was great!' Pertsy argued.

'And write an essay on ourselves for homework? Easiest one ever!' Tally said.

'Well, I'm planning to write all lies. Why tell her about myself? It'll be better send her that biography of Endo the Ear I did for History of Magic,' Lily said boringly. 'I'll just change a couple of things and I'll send that in.'

The girls stared at Lily as if she'd gone nuts.

'What??? Don't stare! It's rude!' Adele cut, noticing her admired Lily feeling annoyed.

'Come to think of it, we might do that,' James said. 'What do you say Moony? Padfoot? Teddy?'

'We're in!' they chorused.

'Tal!!!' Dan called, running towards them.

'What? I hate you, so stay away from me!' Tally said in irritance.

'Here's something,' Adele said, handing Tally a wet sponge. She threw it in Dan's direction, causing another day with Miss Wailing Maiden.

**

'Hello?' Lily said, peeking into the DADA office. Professor Morton was sitting at the table – no, let's rephrase that. She's sitting _on_ the table – and she smiled when she saw the Marauders at the door.

'Come in, come in! Now, Adele Varens number two, is your name Lily?' Morton asked sweetly.

'No, I'm Adele Varens number two,' Lily replied sarcastically.

'Really, is it Lily Evans?' Morton said.

'Yeah. Big deal. What's with it?'

'Question two: Are you a pure Psychic?'

'How did you know?' Lily asked slowly, quite taken aback at this.

'Are you?' Morton demanded.

'Y…es.' Was it Lily's imagination when she heard the girl murmuring 'Perfect'?

'What is your sister's name?'

'Petunia,' Lily said cautiously. She don't feel like revealing to this lady the fact that Petunia has been adopted. Morton's eyes widen.

'Why? Unless _you_ are her sister, I doubt you call us here,' James said flatly, clearly bored.

'Why, I am Lily's elder sister! I just met mother a week ago, and she told me I had a younger sister ten years younger than me in Hogwarts!' Morton said. 'I was Janet Garnet Evans once, but I'm now married.'

'But- But _how_?' Lily asked. A sister ten years older! That is impossible!!!

'I ran away from home a year or two before you were born. I was about nine, at that time.

'That young?!' Sirius gaped. He was still playing without care with his friends when he was nine.

'Yep. I lived with our aunt Kasty. I received a letter at Hogwarts and blablabla and blablabla and end of story. It's just too boring,' Morton sighed.

'So… it means we're your some sorta step-siblings?' Remus asked, indicating the rest of the group. 'I mean, we're Lily's sort-of brothers and sister, she's ours…'

'Guess so. I'm here on an important mission, though,' Morton shrugged.

'What?' Adele asked curiously. Being the pure black mage she is, she had to be really careful when it comes to new friends. Especially those who can turn small and big whenever they want to.

'Something about training two of your company their dormant skills.'

'Two? Do we HAVE any other skills????'

'Yes, why not?'

'Okay, I'm out. I'd mastered Psychic, Black Magic and White Magic. If there's any other – though I think not, because that is way too much for me – it'll be sure to be done in a hurry cause I'm awful fast,' Lily said.

'Me done,' Adele said.

'Ditto,' James said.

'Same,' Remus echoed.

'Ditto again,' Sirius agreed.

'Well, it's the boys, I expect. I was told that Lord Voldemort wants you. His intentions on having Lily and Adele were clear enough, as they are, respectively, pure Psychic and Black Mage,' Morton said. 'Now to sort you boys…'

'James understands animal language and Sirius can talk to them. Remus is a werewolf,' Adele provided. 'Oh, and Sirius is Potions Master, too.'

'Let's see…' Morton said, circling the three boys, inspecting them carefully. 'I propose Remus as my first choice and James as my second. It is very clear that Potions is one of the most important knowledge in Dark Arts, as is animal talk. Sirius is ruled out.'

'So… what do we do?' James asked.

'See me in my room – here – every second Saturday. I'm a Red and Blue Mage myself, so I'm bound to dig something out of you,' Morton said. Remus shivered. He don't quite like the sound of it.

'You are? So my family consists of Magicians and Psychics?? Wow!!' Lily gaped in awe.

'If I have to burst your bubble, Tinker, I have to,' Adele said.

'Fine, Teddy. But Janet, how'd you turn so… tiny?' Lily asked, surveying her newfound sister curiously.

'Oh, it's just one of the Arts of Blue Magic. You can ask James here to do it for you. Once he'd completed his trainings,' Morton said. 'And don't call me tiny.'

'Prongs, we're counting on you!' Sirius said.

'I'm already work loaded when work hasn't even been loaded? How very insensible,' James mused.

'Then what am I?' Remus asked curiously.

'You're a Red Mage, Remus. That's your name, right?' Morton said.

'Yeah, what does a Red and Blue Mage _do_? Anything cool?'

'I don't think so. Both have basically the same meaning. It's more to defensive than offensive, I think. Black Magic is offensive. White is defensive. It's usually those holy type, those White, so I can't understand how Lily got it – uh! Why she got it – since he has that devilish look in her at some times,' Morton said. 'Psychic is both offense and defense and everything else it could possibly be. Looks like Lily got the most of it out of all of us.'

'Yep. The world is so very unfair,' Adele sighed.

'She certainly inherited everything from mother. Talk about genes!' Morton said.

'It's not my fault!' Lily retorted in defense.

'I advise you to not bring yourself to the Ministry. They'll drink your blood, eat your flesh and all.'

'That's what we told her,' the remaining four chorused, beaming.

'You guys are no fun!' Lily pouted. 'I'm planning to be an Unspeakable!'

'You told me last time that you want to be in the Magical Creature Department,' Adele said in amusement.

'Well I changed my mind!!! I found out that the Cerberus is some sort of a dog and I do NOT want to mix with any dogs any more!' Lily yelled. 'Except Padfoot,' she added after a thought.

**

'Did you hear that Professor Kettleburn took a leave until Christmas? He went to the states to get his arm fixed!'

'Yeah, that Hippogriff sure was hard on him.'

'Heard who his replacement was?'

'Who hasn't? Professor Morton, of course!'

Such were the rumours that had gone round the school like wild fire. And with Morton being really successful with her students, her replacement on Kettleburn's absence was greatly received. Lily, in finding her biological sister, took it on herself to visit her every evening and insisted that Morton teach her everything she knew about all the subjects.

But Morton isn't one of those child geniuses like James or Lily, so she had problems narrating her studies. However, the interesting stories Morton told was a perfect liking.

'So, Cecilia got detention?' Lily asked attentively.

'Yep! Boy, you should've seen Aunt Anne's face!' Morton laughed.

'Anne? Remus's mother?'

'Yeah Cecilia's Remus's sister.'

'Gee, we don't know…'

'She died some time before Remus was born. About a few months before. It was a pure shock!'

'How did you know? I mean, you were away!'

'I hear news, y'know. Aunt Kasty isn't that bad,' Morton said.

'She seems to dislike me. Or so mother said,' Lily said. 'Are you Psychic, Janet?'

'Nope. Wish I am,' her sister sighed.

'I tell you what! I'll make you one!' Lily said happily.

'What use is that? I want to be pure Psychic.'

'Dad's one, Petunia's one, I'm one, the Potters are, the Lupins, the Blacks… don't you wanna at least read minds?' Lily implored.

'Thanks, but no thanks. Here, it's getting late now. Why not you run along?' Morton said.

'I am NOT a kid! And say, who's your husband? My brother-in-law? Did mom know? Did dad know?'

'Lily, get back to your house this instance! I'll take points from you if you don't!' Morton cried, shooting up to her full height.

'Aye, sis! Roger, sis! At once, sis!' Lily yelped, scampering off. There was something about Janet Morton which seems dangerous when provoked. And Lily don't feel like knowing what it is.

Lily sighed. And the fact that Morton tolerate no nonsense from anyone means that she couldn't play much pranks on her sister, which is something bad. It's always fun to see someone jump in fright at the unexpected outbursts and pranks the Marauders pull.

The girl grinned to herself as the truth struck her. What is _she_ afraid of? She isn't any common Marauder for nothing! She have Magic and Psychic and every power possibly imagined to back her up! And some animals, too, though James and Sirius might have to lend her their abilities. And Lily could guarantee that this will most definitely work, being a highly skilled Seer she is. Divination was and always will be a piece of cake to her. You cut a piece and swallow it in a bite. Just like that.

**

'Alright, now pour in the scorpion stings into your cauldron!' Halley called, once the time span of ten minutes have gone by. The fifth-years gingerly do so, careful to not miss even a single of the tiny pin.

'You still hadn't told us what this is, professor,' Rollent of Ravenclaw said.

'Oh, I hadn't? Well, this is called the Unknown Potion. _Never_ brew this on your own, as you might not be sure of what its results will be. No one knows its cause, because rarely people get the last few parts right. If you do, I daresay, you may sign yourself for the new teacher here,' Halley said, chuckling a little. 'Has the colour turned lavender? Good. Now—'

'Um, mine went blue,' Lily said timidly, staring at her cauldron, which is filled of blue liquid.

'How on earth that happened?' James whispered in amazement. 'I was supervising you all the time!'

'Well I think it's the opposite. It's blue!' Lily exclaimed.

'Ssh! Snape is here!' James hissed.

'It's not my fault! Let him! I can't brew this anymore, with my ingredients all finished,' Lily said irritably. 'Have you any extra?'

'No. Send home for refills, then!'

'Easy for you to say. Petunia hasn't even got a blue where Diagon Alley is, and she's the only one at home now,' Lily said bitterly.

'Talk about inconvenience of time,' James said understandingly.

'Evans! What happened?' Halley exclaimed in surprise, seeing Lily's blue potion.

'It sorta busted at the last minute, when I pour in those stings.'

'I did recall saying thirty stings. Did you overdose it?'

'Er… oops?' Lily suggested.

'Detention, Evans. And please redo your potion and hand it over to me by next Saturday,' Halley sighed. 'You're getting hopeless these days.'

From her seat at the front, Lily could see Snape's self-righteous smirk. She bit her lip to refrain herself from saying a spell and clenched her fingers to stop herself from sending daggers in the middle of the class. Besides, Snape could probably do with a couple of rusting kitchen knives or more when she really loses her temper.

'Yes,' Lily said to Halley, still biting her lip.

'Whoa, cool it! Cool it!' James said, when she sat back down.

'Maybe you can do me a nice favour, Prongs. Use your blue magic,' Lily implored.

'Nah!! Besides, someone took revenge for you already!'

'Who's the wonderful wonderful person?'

'Adele. Snape's fire must be really boiling by now. I estimate at least 100, 000°c on that burner. The cauldron should turn into ash any minute now. It couldn't stand being too hot.'

AN: aaah!! Finally, I finished this! It seems like forever, don't you think? Yeppers. Sorry this took so long, but I just couldn't make up my mind how Janet Morton should turn into. It was torture for me to decide on her appearance [yes, my lame brain FINALLY got the hold of the fact that there's still no DADA teacher] and I chose her to look like Miss Hideka [or Hidaka, whatever – can't bother remembering…] from Ranma ½ since I ran out of good descriptions. Besides, I'm pretty sure this gives everyone new ideas, right…? Or maybe not. As I was saying, the other remaining time [or days or weeks] was used up with my projects, piano examinations, injections [ow!!!!! Two!!!! *wails*] and loads others. Like deciding Professor Morton's role in this fifth year [which reasons will come in some time later]. Aren't I very very lame??? *sob* I'm so sorry for taking so long!

If anyone can guess why else I'm posting and working s…l…o…w…l…y… [besides school work and projects], you're really really smart and can read my mind very well, and probably even my feelings when I wrote this! [*clears throat* it's REAL!!! I know someone who can!!!!]. Ja! ^_^

Review, please!!! Please please please!!!


	5. The Unknown Potion

The Marauding Five : Year Five

_LuckyAngel_ : Okay, let me get this straight. You actually COPIED every single thing of all the five years??? And you usually print out the stories you like? *gasp* I'm flabbergasted [I had no idea what this word is, but it sounds nice ;)]!!! Anywayz, I'm like you, too! I used to copy my favourite stories, paste them on word, edit them [yeah. Surprising. I never edited my own works] and print them on paper! at least, that was before. I hadn't much time now. and no, I didn't know that it was 736 pages long!! Oh dear, dear, dear!!! And to think I couldn't even write a one-page report for science…

_Lori_ : *laughs* oh!!! Lori hasn't got anything to say! Well, as you can see by the length of this unsurprisingly long AN, I have a LOT of thigns to say, since I have gone missing for a week or two, to deal on my projects. And let's face this fact together: I hate Janet Morton, too. For some unknown reason, I really really detest her a lot. And L/J? you're lucky, cause I'm planning it for the next chapter [hurray for me!]. well, to post this chapter hurrily, I'd better stop my fingers now – aah! They're getting out of control!!!!

_Noelle_ : like your stooooooooorieeeeeee!!!!!!! Any other stories had definitely got to be better than mine! Let's see… funfetti cake? Sounds fun! I never encounter that sort of cake before, but I rarely encounter with much cakes, since I'm sort of allergic to cream and coffee. I'm not letting anything out about Miss [or Mrs, whatever] Janet Morton, because it's kinda important [NOT!] in the future parts ^^ and the conversation with Voldemort. Yep. This is my version of my talk with him. "Hello, this is me," I said, holding the public telephone [I'm not loaded… really poor]. "THIS IS LORD VOLDEMORT!!!" a voice boomed squeakily. "This is Lord Yolkadot?" said I, confused. "NO, IT'S VOLDEMORT. VOL-DE-MORT." "I think your parents did a pretty bad job in choosing your name. Are you really Voldemort? From Harry Potter world?" BEEEP… and my fifty-cents is finished. Sad, isn't it?

_Lily's friend*Jess_ : I'm giving a really great reply to whomever who dared call me a great author, because in truth, it's not true. Look at my note down there, kay? Yepper! And you'll better tell me when you're posting the story you're writing!!! And if you took one month and a half for your longest, I hope I wouldn't take two, cause exam's sitting on me baaaaad!!!!! *sigh*

_JustMe_ : I don't know if Janet's good or bad or if you're stupid or smart or if the chapter's good or not because I'm not really sure myself, either! ^_^ I can answer the Janet part, but I wouldn't, because I'll just spoil some fun that's coming on :) the reason the chapter came out slowly is cause of… the second note below.

_Lita of Jupiter_ : no!!!! Please, please, please don't kill me yet! It _will_ be nice if I'm killed [under a lot of pressure…] but I can't just turn into some Guardian Angel for no reason!!! I have my life to go on! And I hadn't yet read at least 1000 books!!! No, I'm still interested in living!

NOTE: My teacher says that I ought to brush up on my writing skills because it's terrible, so now it's very official thatNO ONE is allowed to comment how great I write because my English teacher says I'm terrible! ^^ anyway, why does everyone suspects that Janet is, in a way or other, related to Voldemort? What did I do wrong?

NOTE 2:If you are still wondering why in the name of Marauders am I working so very very slow, I'll tell you the answer. I'm sort of banned [well, not really, but except for school work, so I'm really naughty to slip in at most times *sigh*] and the exams are really really close. Just around the bend. Yep. It's pure horror and torture, trust me. Anyone out there to sympathize with me? Lol :P I bet none of you will. Besides, I'll make it up to you as soon as my exams are over [in October *sighz*] and I'll post as many chapters as I can!! Promise! By then, I might even have half a year finished as celebration!

Disclaimer: Phweeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Traffic police here! Nothing belongs to this young kid, believe me! Don't trust this kid to tell you that she owns everything!

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 5: The Unknown Potion

'Someone help me get this stupid thing done!!!!' Lily cried in annoyance, glaring at her now grey potion. Somehow she couldn't get it to the colour Halley wanted: lavender.

'Work on it then, girl,' Adele said breezily.

'Sirius! Look Sirius, please!!! Help me!! I need to get this potion done!' Lily begged. 'Or James? Please? Pretty pretty please? Remus? You couldn't be worse than I am, in Potions! C'mon boys! Help me! I'll do all your Divination work in return!!!'

'A bribe?' Sirius said.

'… Sort of.'

'But you always do our Divination work,' Remus said. 'Besides, I can't do it. I'll fail. Probably worse than you.'

'Sorry Tinker. I can't help you this time,' Sirius said. 'You messed it all up, even under my holy supervision!'

'Maybe you can just standardize your potion. You threw in forty poison stings. Just add twenty more of those stings and another dose of the other ingredients. That should work exactly fine, if I have my calculations right, don't you think?' James said.

Lily's face glowed brightly.

'Yeah! James, you're a genius!!! That is so right!' Lily exclaimed happily. She glared sourly at the other three. 'I'll be sure to mess up your other work, or my name is not Lily Rose Evans. Don't even hope for my help in anything, including History of Magic!'

'That is so unfair of you,' Adele said, rolling her eyes. 'No help on Care For Magical Creatures, then.'

'I dropped that subject this term. I'm taking Muggle Studies. Again.'

'You won't help me for Divination?' Sirius cried suddenly. 'That is so cruel of you!!!!! You are so heartless! So cruel! So- so- so-'

'Drop it, Padfoot. You're out of adjectives, so admit it,' James snickered.

'Gee, it's just that my brain fail me at the wrong time… you don't have to make a fuss outta it.'

'I do wonder what this potion is for, though,' Adele said, staring longingly at Lily's becoming-blue potion, trying to imagine what the lavender liquid is used for.

'Wanna try? Trelawney's Divination class is just tomorrow,' James said, grinning deviously. The idea of using an unknown potion on the Divinator sounds pretty fun to him.

'Yeah! And who'd like to bet how that old bat will react to it? I mean, we don't know what'll happen,' Remus said.

'We all know she can burst,' Adele said knowingly.

'Huh?'

'Nothing.'

'And she'll go: Boom!!!' Sirius said, throwing his hands up like a mad scientist whose experiment had just been a success.

'Who's put the drop in?' James asked. 'No wait. I volunteer to do that honour myself.'

'Okay. And we'll distract her!' Adele and Sirius said eagerly.

'Maybe you all can stop planning for the meantime and help me finish your plan!' Lily scowled. 'This is the pioneer to your plans, my potion detention and probably the key to my expellation!' Lily said irritably, visibly annoyed at her friends for not helping her with her potions.

'Gee, you needn't be so worked up, right?' Remus said, folding his black sleeved. 'So, where do we start from? The scratch? The skin? Or maybe the flesh?'

**

Lily yawned tiredly, sitting up on her bed in the Marauder's Hideout. The last thing she remembered was she'd finished the Unknown Potion and had done twice the amount of what Professor Halley had expected from her. Lily yawned again.

'The potion!' James cried, springing up suddenly like a stiff springboard.

Adele's hands were in the air, holding a … um, something imaginary in it. She stared blankly at her hand, and then at Sirius, who was looking at her oddly, wondering what had happened. Then Adele burst out laughing like a mad cow.

'Haha! Sirius!! Haha!' Adele laughed.

'Uh-oh. Someone's too bright today,' Remus noted, making up his bed. 'So which side of the bed did you wake up from, Adele? The left? Or the right? Or was it with your feet swinging in the air and your hair on their ends? You will look a sight, I daresay.'

Adele went on giggling and choking helplessly, pointing at Sirius as she rolled onto the floor with a loud bang. Lily and James turned curiously to the scowling boy (Sirius), wondering what on earth is it that had made Adele laughed until she rolled off her bed, onto the floor and round in circles, clutching the stitches at her sides.

Sirius is a normal person (as far as normal would allow, though) and his patience has its limits.

'If I have a fly on my face, say it! Or maybe green apples? Or did someone paint my face into zebra? Tell me!!!' Sirius said demandingly. In reply, Adele just choked even more and Lily, James and Remus were staring attentively at the girl, still wondering what made their friend crack up in that way.

'We- we'll talk about it later,' Adele said, hurriedly getting up. She went to the mirror the smoothen her hair and the rest went to the washroom to brush their teeth.

'What on earth happened just now? What did you see and isn't your head pain from that hit on the ground? I mean, the carpet isn't THAT thick,' Lily whispered, when Sirius was out of sight. Adele sighed happily.

'Nothing, really. I was just making a show so that Padfoot would think that he have something invisible on his face. I did it, didn't I?' Adele said anxiously.

'I wouldn't be here talking to you about it if you didn't, right?' Lily said sarcastically. 'I mean, this is so obvious that you had Padfoot fooled! C'mon, we'll leave this subject and go for breakfast now.'

one by one, the Marauders climbed out of the mirror cautiously. They cleverly avoided meeting Professor McGonagall (who was after their hide for painting her blue room purple), the first-year twins (who had taken to themselves to worship the five Marauders), the ever-bickering couple (Tally and Dan) and Severus Snape (who was, as always, after them for particular reasons). Finally, they reached the Great Hall, silent and unnoticed.

However, before Remus could reach up for the handle, Lily stopped him.

'I just remembered something important,' Lily said solemnly.

'Which monster broke down?' Sirius said with equal solemness, making the rest of the laugh. Lily cleared her throat.

'No! from last year on we hadn't showed Adele how to start a proper, respectable entrance! She wasn't there last year and we didn't bother this year as you, Mr Piggy Wiggy Sirius Padfoot, slept it!' Lily said importantly.

'Yeah. What a total waste,' James sighed. 'We mustn't let them forget us, oh no! we'll revive their memory! The terrorizing Marauders are back!'

'And all we need now is… a wand!' Remus said in triumph, displaying his wand. 'And a couple of magic too, of course.'

'Oh, before we begin, let's let Adele see some other traditions,' Lily said, her lips curling into a wicked grin. 'One minute, please.'

She had her minute. Lily ran off from them and returned promptly in exactly one minute. Adele found this almost impossible, but it had happened and had proved itself too, by being displayed right in front of her. Either Lily flew there – wherever it was – or her running skills had improved tremendously.

'Now Adele,' Remus said. 'Here's out traditional tradition!'

_Bang!_ The heavy oak doors flew open and a red carpet unrolled itself, stretching from the door to the Gryffindor table. A little man (probably a dwarf, Adele told herself) blew the trumpet in the well-known rhythm we all know from the medieval times: pa-papapa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pweet!!!

'Announcing the grand arrival of Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin aaaand Adele Varens!!!' the little man cried it his high-pitched voice.

On cur, four of the said five marched into the Great Hall, grinning happily at their own brilliance for making such a show. Confettis fell and fireworks blasted beautifully into the transparent ceiling up above. Adele observed this all in admiration and delight.

'Howdy! Been some time, mate, since you last did that!' a Ravenclaw, supposedly of seventh year, said, grinning at them in approval. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus bowed grandly, their falling hairs touching the stone ground.

'Aren't you _glad_ about it? This is your last year!' Remus said. 'And that means it's your last time seeing this event, as we do it only once a term.'

'Perfectly glad about this bid of goodbye,' a seventh year Hufflepuff grinned. 'It _is_ rather bad of me, as a Head Girl, to let you do this, but as you're prefects yourself – Lily, James – I'm not going to send you to detention. It's fine by rules, I guess.'

'Come on! In all five hundred pages of the rulebook, none of them had anything on this!' her friend argued.

'Aah… right. Five points each for an impressive greeting!' she said.

'You sure?? Are you mad???' Adele said in amazement. It hadn't struck to her – or anyone – that making an entrance for a late breakfast will earn them five points.

'Say, why didn't you join them?' a sixth year Gryffindor asked.

'…'

'The post!!!' Lily cried happily, when the owls flew into the hall in great flock.

Now, for those who remembered the joy Owl Post was to a certain Slytherin a couple of years back, give yourself a pat in the back. If not… you'll just have to read on to know what happened. If you do, well, read on, too.

A large school owl flew to the Slytherin table and dropped its letter on Snape's gold plate. Snape stared at it curiously. The envelope was white paper, unlike the brown parchment types he usually got from his Granny Snape back home at Snapeville. Snape tore it off impatiently, wondering what its contents are.

And the song was back to haunt Snape!

Oh, you stupid rat

You're such a prat!

With pig face and a snout (oink, oink!)

What causes the dread

Besides living in a shed

But these wonder letters you'll receive instead?

Enjoy yourself, you Slytherin scum

For I'll tell your big ear drums:

Scum, scram, run, flee;

For I am Voldemort's niece! — NOT!

And it burst into flames, just like any Howler would after its message to its recipient.

Snape stared at it palely. It's been quite some time – no. It's been a long time since he'd last received a Howler. He had to be a "good boy whose value is higher than any jewel" to please his Father Snape. His records weren't good and the professors have been sending things to his father about him. And they weren't the pleasant ones.

The Howler he had just received gave him a speechless shock. He was so immune to hearing and his eyes and face were so blank that Adele seriously wondered if his eardrums had really punctured.

'Who sent that? _Who sent that???_' a third year Slytherin yelled loudly, his sharp demanding voice demanding its answer right away.

James turned slowly to Lily, meaning to question if it was her doing. She loved doing stupid things like composing song-Howlers to Snape and Petunia (though Petunia was out of her list now) and she was always the one to be suspected. To his surprise, Lily had gone oddly white in face and she was mumbling something under her breath.

'Tinker? Lily? Lily, are you alright?' James asked in concern.

'T- that boy… He- He's Voldemort's se- second man,' Lily trembled.

'What? Surely you aren't sick, are you Tinker?'

'No, really! He'll be a Death Eater really soon!'

'That's not a bother to us,' James frowned. 'It's always that way for Slytherins, right?'

'Oh, but he'll try to kill us!'

'Don't be stupid,' Adele scolded. 'He's only a third year!'

'B- But—'

'Calm it, Tinker,' Sirius said soothingly. 'You're just dreaming!'

'I'm not! I'm as awake as you are! And that's my instinct talking, so mind yourself, Sirius Black!' Lily snapped.

'Okay, okay! We'll take certain precautions, okay?' Remus said gently. 'The Malfoys are always problem, wherever they are, and that kid might be one himself, too.'

Lily just nodded her head numbly.

Her fear for the Malfoy-kid didn't last long, though. A few minutes before Divination classes started, Lily was back to her cheeky self. The boys had just poured a huge dose of Lily's Unknown Potion into Professor Trelawney's pink teacup and she had just drank it, thinking the cup the boys offered to her were just "too polite to refuse, with sincerity and innocence."

'I'm dying to see what happens!' Adele said eagerly.

'Dying? As in death?' Lily said. 'Go ahead, Teddy. I'll be sure to remember to water your grave and the weeds that grow on it.'

'No! I don't mean that!'

'Oh! You want me to kill you with a dagger!' Lily said, drawing the knife from mid-air. 'Sure thing, why not?'

'Lily!!!'

'Or you want the Death himself to do that? It'll be hard and painful, since the curved blade goes in slowly and surely, and your red blood will—'

'Lily, you're disgusting!!! Stop it, Lily!' Adele cried, obviously disgusted by the way Lily was describing it.

'We're learning tarot cards today,' Tally said gloomily to them. 'I thought that runes was bad enough. Do you know how to?'

'Why not?' Lily said. 'You just pick a card and be done with it!'

Tally groaned.

'I can't! I tried numerous times already!!! It just wouldn't work! I tried the Horseshoe Spread, the Celtic Cross… all of them!'

'Too bad, then,' Lily said dismissively.

'Ssh! She drank it!' Sirius whispered, sliding back to his seat.

'Good!!! What happened?' Adele asked eagerly.

'Nothing yet. We'll see later,' Remus whispered.

'Don't whisper! It's rude!' Tally scowled.

'Here comes the Insect!' James said eagerly, when a pale, thin hand drew the curtains behind the desk back. Tally immediately scampered back to her seat at the front, next to the leering Snape.

Professor Trelawney entered the classroom. But oh! What a different Trelawney! Those fashionable glass-rimmed ones replaced her large, thick glasses that magnified her eyes by several times. Her hair was dyed into lime green and brown (mixing a horrid colour) and were standing on their ends with the amount of gel she used on it. Her accessories and robes weren't there. Red-star earrings were pinned to her earlobes and she wore a red leather jacket with those shiny silver stars and a tight fitting black leotard beneath it. Her feet were slipped into inch-high boots, making her short figure look rather tall.

In response to this, the class gaped. Their usually dreamy teacher had turned into some sort of funky teen. It was really hard to believe that it _is_ Sybil Trelawney that came into the class that day, not some crazy disco phantom.

'P- Professor!' Thomas Macmillan gaped in disbelief.

'W- what happened?' Dan Trevor stammered.

'My name, young man, is Trelawney. Sybil Trelawney. Code 005,' Trelawney said. even her voice was different. It was… odd. Lily was in the midst of laughing madly and snorting, but deciding she could afford to do neither at the moment, to look at Anna Hopkins, Trelawney's prized pupil "with a supremely God-gifted ability of Seer." She had a look of disbelief written all over her shocked face.

James burst out laughing.

'Code 005??? Who do you think you are?' he laughed.

'James bond,' Sirius said helpfully. 'One of the items, probably. Like the car.'

'Or maybe one of his girlfriends,' Remus sniggered.

Adele stared at Trelawney. She had gone blank, as if being possessed by something out of her control. She blinked back again and waved her wand. Trelawney was now dressed in country-folk dress with those ankle-length dress and an apron in front of it. Her hair was tied in two short plaits. Like those Dutch girls.

'Alright, children! Chop, chop!' Trelawney called in a singsong voice. 'We'll be playing "London Bridge Is Falling Down." Get into a line! Now, two people must stand here, to create the bridge. And…'

Divination class on that day was most definitely weird. The fifth years that chose Divination had a rather awkward feeling when they played "London Bridge Is Falling Down," singing its song as they played along.

When the song ended, Trelawney went blank again. After a few seconds, she blinked blankly, waved her wand and was clad in a simple folk's clothing. Her students stared at her in bewilderment. What had happened to Trelawney?

'Like, what are you all staring at? Like, me?' Trelawney asked with a little lilting accent in her voice. 'Like, that's like, rude y'know, like, to stare at, like, young girls like that.'

'Young?' James snorted.

'I think not!' Adele huffed.

'Professor, are you alright?' Anna asked.

'Like, of course I am! Like, you think I'm like, dead?' came the reply. The lady was now toying with one of her plaits (she hadn't taken them off yet).

'The hag has gone dodo,' Snape whispered to Tally.

'Who asked for your slimy opinion?' Tally said irritably.

'Like, what? You, like, asked for my opinion? Like, that is like, so very, like, considerately kind of you!' Trelawney said, overjoyed by the fact someone asked for her opinion on things, even if it is slimy. 'But my opinion on, like, what?'

Before the blonde girl could reply, Trelawney went into a trance again. She returned a few seconds later, grinning brightly at the nervous looking fifth years. In a flick of her wrist, she was dressed in the "funky teen-disco zombie" clothing.

'Oh me…' Lily said, worrying that her potion turn out wrongly.

'Wonder what'll happen next,' a very amused Sirius said eagerly.

'Hey there!!!!' Trelawney yelled suddenly, making all of her students jump up in amazement from this sudden outburst. 'Let's go for the Lingo!!!'

'No!' Adele cried. 'No! Not Lingo!!!'

'Oh yes there'll be one!' Trelawney chirped. 'Bring in the stick! Music, please!!!'

'No!' Lily yelled suddenly, making everyone – even Trelawney – stand still in place, in case a hidden bomb should explode now. 'I've got a really good idea. You'll all _love_ it!!'

'Why, tell us! Don't have us delayed!' Trelawney said with great interest.

'Can you be or will you volunteer to be part of this… game, Sybil?' Lily asked Trelawney solemnly.

'Of course! Of course! My pleasure!'

'Alright. Prongs?' Lily said. 'Padfoot? Moony?'

'Yeah?'

'Pin her up,' Lily said.

The boys were about to ask how when Lily produced a huge quantity of daggers, Chinese swords, swords, partisans, lances… you name it, she has it. The ranging quality of cheap, rusting steel swords to the mythrill spears were unimaginable.

Our amused Divination teacher was now pinned onto a board with the help of the boys in the class. If was the sort of board that spin round and round. If you'd seen before a table that spins its food to its occupants, the one they stuck Trelawney on was almost similar to that sort.

'Alright, here's the game,' Lily said to her classmates. 'Each of you take a tool each. You now throw the daggers on our dear teacher. Here's the points calculation sheet.'

Lily pinned up a piece of parchment which reads:-

**Stab The Teacher!**

10 points – Middle

20 points – Head

30 points – Neck

40 points – Arm

50 points – Hand

60 points – Fingers

70 points – Knee Cap

80 points – Feet

90 points- Toes

100 points – Eyes/Through the Mouth/Nose hole/ Earlobes

5 points – Hair

Should you hit outside the board or the teacher, you are given only half a point.

And next to this notice, Adele pinned up another:-

**Prizes**

500 pts – 30 house points

400 pts – 20 house points

300 pts – 10 house points

200 pts – 5 house points

100 pts – 3 house points

50 pts – 2 house points

* Points are calculated by your house. (Eg. 3 Hufflepuffs win 100pts each, thus, giving Hufflepuff house 10 points)

** Points are given by Lily Evans and James Potter (Certified prefects)

'Not bad for a deal,' Rollent Ballstic said. 'Relieves stress and earns points.'

'Wouldn't we hurt her?' Thomas DeAnne asked.

'Nope! No blood! Special daggers!' Lily said assuringly.

'No wonder those Slytherins don't die when she shot them,' Sirius whispered to Remus.

'I'll be heavens if they die,' Remus said disappointedly.

'Well I'm glad for that,' James said. He continued logically, 'We don't want Tinker in Azkaban for killing, do we?'

'No!!!' Adele exclaimed.

'Hey, c'mon and join in the game!' Lily said happily, handing each of her friends a dagger each.

'Nah!' Adele said, turning off. She threw her dagger off, when Trelawney opened her mouth to yawn. Adele's dagger flew straight into the opened mouth and the students gasped in amazement. Gryffindor house got an instant 100 points for that careless throw.

AN: *sigh* isn't that wonderful? I wish I could do that to my teachers J they'll have the horror of their lives!!!! But I suppose they'll kill me first though, before I have a chance to even take them down ^^; anywayz, try not to ask me where I get this funny idea of playing with Trelawney… I know it was really cruel to her [aww… I'm actually sympathic? Hah!] but it was a great relief of stress just by writing it down. That's for torturing me. And yes, I do know James Bond probably don't exist at that time [I dunno… I only live for 14½ years!!! Or more. I'm bad in maths] but I just thought it'll be a great way to get rid of him from my mind. My parents. Long story.

Anywayz, the next chapter will most probably be posted on my birthday [August 9], just to celebrate for my own birth, at 5pm my time [about GMT +8 if I'm not wrong] since that was when I was born ^^ wonderful way, isn't it? Wanna guess why I chose that for this year's birthday? Well, because I was born on August 9, Thursday!!!! Yep, I'll be 15 pretty soon! *sigh* getting a little old, aren't I? I promise to try my best to make that chapter _really really _nice to celebrate my own birth date and others who were born on the same day! Hurrah! Hurrah! Maybe you can wish me happy birthday or send me a card of some sort…?

Review, please? With a huge sundae and a gigantic, humongous cherry along with your favourite toppings and sprinklers? I even have flobberworms and Hippogriffs in the menu :) just to make up for chattering so much ^^;


	6. Quidditch: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Lori : Troublemaking twisting love life? I'm trying it in this chapter, but you wouldn't like it, I think. It's too… [*looks into brain waves*] er, I haven't mastered the romance terms yet [eg. Mushy, corny…etc] and I really don't know how should I describe it ^^; maybe you can explain them to me, yes?

Caitlin Black : Aw… an early birthday song! It's so sweet of you!!!! and I reviewed your story for you! :) it was nice!! Better than my silly Golden Unicorn thingy anyway *stares at the stack of papers binded in a green file, titled Harry Potter and the Golden Unicorn* *Reads a few lines of the last chapter* Yeah, definitely better.

Kitty Kat Potter : Great dreams? Me? Now those two shouldn't really mix… And just recently I have one on Harry, Hermione and Ron being lost in a shopping mall, playing some sorta treasure hunt. Really comical ^^

Parvati Brown : I bet your teacher told you that your works are good because you're not half as insane as my mind is :) No, it's a good thing, really, and no offense is intended! And Sirius? In leather? *cough* Pardon. I was wondering what's so special about leather, though. I never seen much things in leather except a few handbags and shoes :)

Lita of Jupiter : Know what? I'd just decided that you SHOULD kill me as soon as you can. I have a really bad mind stress at the moment and I really couldn't coop up with life any more. I am seriously considering suicide but since I'm afraid of blood and strings, I figured that you could do a better job at that :)

Noelle : I love your cards!!! You were the first to send me one!!! And I guess Tally and Dan are still fighting. They probably will end up fighting all their life. Besides, it's because my stories are insanely hilarious that my teacher's against me :P in one essay, I wrote about this lady who had a big mouth [and provided a great theory and a laugh to my classmates – hmph!]. She gave me an A minus for good impression and a few grammatical errors. Wherelse my friend [she's Sarah_Michelle—a great writer!!!] got A for the same grammatical errors and an interesting story. Hah.

Lily's Friend*Jess : I do agree that no one's perfect. Even if there's someone who's really perfect [take our genius Marauders for example], they'll die early [*sniffles*]. Yeah. That's a great idea. Kill them as soon as I'm finished with Voldemort. *nods and began scribbling on a piece of paper*

Jinskid3 : This one's sequel to The Marauding Five – Year Four, which is sequel to Year Three, which is sequel to Year Two, which is sequel to Year One :)

thank you very much to those who'd sent me cards!!! they're wonderful!!! *sniff* some wrote to me wishing me, too!! you're all really super duper hyper sweeeeeet!

Disclaimer: Not mine to claim. *walks off singing "happy birthday to me…"*

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Chapter 6: Quidditch: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor

Lily ran into her dormitory, laughing madly. This had all heads up. Tally tried ignoring her insane friend and returned to her work. Sita was trying to calm Lily's disturbing laughter by throwing some water at the girl. Nina yelped in surprise and threw her bottle of muggle nail-polish, which landed in a splat on Adele's Transfiguration essay. pertsy was trying to do her star-chart but, for some reasons, couldn't seem to do it properly. Adele was trying to control the burning desire in her patience to bomb Nina for destroying her essay. And Lily was still laughing madly after Sita tried calming her with the cold water.

When she finally subdued, she went to bed, not much said.

'Lily?' Adele said, peeking carefully into the curtains when everyone else blew off the candle. 'Lily, are you okay?'

No answer.

'I know you're awake, Lily. and I know you have some problems. You can tell me, Lily,' Adele said.

Still no answer.

'Can I come in to talk about it?'

Adele felt a strong sense of power which levitated her onto the bed and shut the curtains up tightly. Adele stared around in the dark, hoping to see Lily's green eyes. She was just wondering if Lily's eyes can shine in the dark like a cat's when a small white light formed in a pair of trembling hands.

'Lily!' Adele exclaimed. 'You don't have to frighten me like that! It's not Halloween!'

'Sorry Teddy,' Lily said shakily.

'What happened?'

'I don't get it.'

'Huh?'

'I really don't get it,' Lily said, shaking her head regretfully.

'You can cut that out and tell me now. What happened???' Adele demanded.

'I don't know.'

'Well, what is it that you don't get???'

'Me.'

'You? There's nothing wrong with you, Tinker.'

'Well I- I think I'm lost! I'm gone! As in mad!!' Lily said. 'I want to cry, but I can't cry cause it's not that time yet. Besides, it was only in the summer when I had last cried, not two years ago.'

'What are you talking about, Lily? You're here,' Adele said in puzzlement. 'Not in summer. You're in winter. Not summer, get me?'

'Of course! I know I'm in early winter!' Lily retorted. 'It was only a week ago when I was raking leaves for detention!'

'But you said you were lost.'

'I meant that I'm goners, Adele. Definitely bonkers,' Lily said quaveringly. Adele wondered if Lily was just exaggerating things. 'I just can't believe it!!! It's unbelievable!'

'Lily Rose Evans, get a grip on yourself!' Adele scolded. 'You know you can believe anything you want to, right? You're not living in the muggle world!'

'And because of that, I'm scared,' Lily said softly.

'What? Tell me! It's just not you to keep complaining like some raving lunatic,' Adele said.

'It's frightening!'

'What is frightening?'

'My- my dream.'

This had Adele's interest piqued up. She loved to know about Lily's dreams, because all of them come true. And all of them are rather joyful, too. She just _have _to know what the Marauders will end up doing next!

'Tell me about it,' Adele said.

'I- I was sleeping a while ago, and I dreamt a dream. I dreamt that Voldemort was destroying things. People. Villages. An entire city of muggles,' Lily said eeriely.

'Go on,' Adele said, leaning back. Probably Lily'll tell her that the five of them came out of nowhere, defeat Voldemort and lived happily ever after. Just like those muggle cartoons she watched in James's house the summer before.

'I saw the Dementors, Adele. They were frightful. And the towering giants. And the Death Eaters. I saw that third year Slytherin. Lucious Malfoy, he was addressed. I saw Snape. I saw practically half of Slythering house. And, worst of all, I saw us,' Lily's lower lip trembled, when she uttered the last syllable. Adele shivered. They were going to be killed by Voldemort??

'What?!'

'I saw us, Teddy. You, me, James, Sirius and Remus. All five of us are in black robes, just like those Death Eaters. But- but it just isn't us,' Lily said. Adele don't like how this dream was turning out.

'What isn't it us?' Adele inquired.

'It just isn't. I mean, they look a lot like us, right to my very tip of my hair. The resemblance was uncannt. But I know it just isn't us. Our- our faces weren't that hard, right? Our eyebrows aren't in that arching, cruel way, and- and out eyes aren't blank, are they?' Lily asked nervously. 'That's either a premonition or something I had to interpret. Or better still, some harmless nightmare.'

'Ssh! It's only a harmless nightmare, Tinker. Besides, I don't think naps are dreams that come true, right?' Adele said comfortingly. 'Get some sleep now, okay?'

Lily nodded mutely and Adele went back to her bed.

**

'Do you think we'll get it? Do you? Do you?' Lily asked eagerly, skipping around Morton like a frisky lamb. Morton gave a little chuckle.

'It really seems odd to me, Lily, that you should skip around me like that,' Morton said. 'Please, Lily, give me a break, okay? I can't tell if McGonagall would assign you a detention for pining up Sybil like that! She's out of detentions again, I must say. The summer holidays hadn't done much good to her creative detentions.'

'So is that a yes or a no?' Lily asked impatiently. Morton gave it a thought.

'The boys are improving tremendously well,' she replied solemnly.

'I know that!' Lily said, stamping her feet impatiently. She knew, owe to the fact that _she_ had given them a boost to speed up their process in learning. The Marauders knew that they had to take their OWLs this year and planned to play more pranks on the other fifth years, just to remind them how bad hell might be (or even worst) to prevent them from saying 'Oh, I can't do this! I'll die now! Ohh…!' And with the boys studyiing their Blue and Red magic robs half – no, ¾ - or their precious time.

'Lily Evans! Hie! Lily! quidditch practices coming right up!' a sixth year called. This, fortunately for Morton, had Lily's attention distracted. Hurriedly, Morton slipped off into an unknown room in the wall. Lily turned to the caller.

'Which house are we against for the first season, Chip?' Lily asked her captain, Chip Clunk.

'Ravenclaw, but they backed down. Lousy birds. Hufflepuff's our first match,' Chip said. 'I bet you five galleons those Raven-dolts admitted defeat to Gryffindor's best team! Me, you, James, Sirius, Remus, Charite and Jeremy! Best team ever! Hoorah!'

'Face on it, Mr Show-Off,' Konglo Merat, the Hufflepuff team captain, said sniggeringly. 'We're sure to win this match! Hufflepuff will regain its lost glory!!! HAHAHAHAHA!'

Lily and Chip watched him as he strutted off, still laughing with his nose stuck in the air. He was so busy laughing that he forgot to see where he was going, and bang straight into the large pillar that supported the statue of Knight Kit-Kot.

'Weird guy,' Chip tutted, when Merat yelled in pain at his broken nose. 'You tell your friends, kay Lily? Tomorrow the field's ours for the day and be up by six for practice!'

'Six!!! What on earth for?' Lily exclaimed in pure horror. She want her beauty sleep, James wants his beauty sleep, Remus wants his beauty sleep, Sirius wants his beauty sleep, Charite wants her beauty sleep, Jeremiah wants his beauty sleep, _Chip_ wants his beauty sleep… heck! The whole team need its beauty sleep!

'You heard me, Evans. Six in the morning,' Chip said. 'Or perhaps five would be more practical… Yes, five in the morning will do. You tell them that, Lily.' And he went off without another word.

Lily glared spitefully at him. She was now wondering if she should just sleep in tomorrow, modify Chip's memory, purposely forget about it or just pretend that this meeting she had just had with him was just his dreams. But all these means an even higher risk for Hufflepuff to gain its glory. And Gryffindor team hasn't really been practicing these days.

Also, the Hufflepudd Quidditch team isn't what you'd like to refer the word 'nice' to.

They were almost as bad as Slytherin house themselves, only they played better than the Slytherins and the amount of fouls they made were far less.

'Unfortunately, none of the Hufflepuff team has any fifth years,' Lily sighed. 'They're what you'll call _real_ Hufflepuffs. Sometimes I wonder if that Sorting Hat did a mistake in its million sortings. Nice Gryffindors like Thomas MacMillan should be in Hufflepuff with his Hufflepuff friends instead of being teased by Dan.'

**

'Haaaaaa,' James yawned sleepily, clutching his broomstick as he tried to stand up straight. when Lily told them that Chip said five in the morning, none of the boys believed her. Well, Sirius and Remus don't. Only he was thick enough to believe it. Maybe he's just too stupid.

And maybe he should sit. It's easier than standing.

'Ouch!' Lily's voice yelped when she stumbled into the dark pitch with her broom in her hands. The girl muttered a couple of curses and the stone she fell on broke into tiny, powder of fine sand, blown away by the wind.

'G'morning, Li,' James yawned. 'Where're the rest of them?'

Lily said nothing but stumbled her way towards James, using her broomstick to help her tired legs go on. Upon reaching her friend, she fell heavily on him. James sat her up next to him.

'Lily, get a grip on yourself!'

'Am so… so… ti… red…' Lily yawned.

'Like I'm not. Get up, Tinkerbell!' James said, helping her sit properly.

'This is so very ridiculous,' Lily chattered in the cold October wind that had decided to blow at that time. 'Atishoo! 'scuse me…'

'Get up, Lily! look, you're making me wide awake and I still want to sleep! I haven't finished my dream of eating a hundred suet puddings!!!!' James complained. Lily sneezed in reply. 'Dimwit. Didn't you bring a cloak?' James scolded.

Lily didn't reply. James was about to ask what happened to the others when Lily fell onto him again. James turned to push her up and saw Lily snoozing on his shoulder. His jaw fell.

'Tinker! You made me wide awake at five in the morning and now you're _sleeping_ on me??? Are you trying to make me jealous 'cause you got your sleep and I don't???'

'I'm cold,' Lily muttered, snuggling closer to James.

'It's your punishment for not bringing a cloak. I'm not that stupid,' James muttered cruelly. But he laid his cloak on Lily's shivering body. He might as well wait for the rest of the team members here. He slumped onto his broomstick.

'James?' Lily whispered.

'What now? If you want a hot water bottle, you can well dream for it in your sleep for I haven't got one here,' James said.

'Do you love me? Honestly? In that way?' James felt his cheeks colouring.

'… What?'

'Do you?'

'Why do you ask?' James aked cautiously.

'Because…'

'Because?'

'I do,' Lily murmured, snuggling closer. James rolled his eyes. Oh, typical. Romance on the Quidditch pitch at five in the morning. This is sooo ridiculous.

'Do you, James?' Lily asked.

'Are you awake, Lily?' James asked.

'Yes.'

'How many fingers am I holding?' James asked. He hadn't held up any of his fingers.

'You don't have fingers to hold.'

So she can think logically in her sleep, James mused. That's something. Not many can.

'Well, how many? You know perfectly well what I mean.'

'Two?' Lily guessed.

James is now confirmed that Lily is sleep-talking.

'Um, right.'

'Do you love me, James?'

'Um, give me a minute, Lily.'

'Okay. Please tell me honestly, Big Bro,' Lily murmured, giggling a little. James was almost like her big brother, as were Sirius and Remus. It had been a joke for long and a bond they like to hold on to at some times.

James had a full minute to think about what Lily asked, because amazingly, Lily asked him the question again in exactly 60 seconds. And James still isn't sure of his answer.

'One more minute,' James promised.

'You really don't have to think, James,' Lily murmured. 'All you have to do is look right through. Look deep in and you'll find it, James. Thinking takes more than 120 seconds.'

'I hate it when you turn sensible,' James muttered.

'Hmm?'

'Lily, I—'

James's throat was stuck. It was as if his heart went right up to his throat and choke him with his flying emotions. It wasn't exactly pleasant, because he felt like throwing up any minute.

'What is it?' Lily asked gently.

'Alright, Lily. I love you, um, too. I love you for long, Tinker, and I just hope you're really really sleeping and NOT pretending,' James said. 'And yes, I did chose that Dragani for your form because I kinda like that creature. It just reminds me of you. Although you never asked this, I think you might wanna know so… whatever.'

'That's… nice…' Lily whispered, snuggling even closer to him for his body heat. Her lips gave him a short brush on the cheek before she cuddled snugly in his arms.

Never will James ever forget the day where Chip Clunk made Lily and him come to the freezing Quidditch pitch for some stupid practice no one cared much about but the thick couple. And how the sleepy Lily had fallen asleep on him and her talking in her sleep.

But all in all, James will never forgive Chip for paralyzing him with the bitter October frost on that "Romance on Quidditch Pitch" day, as he'd called it.

**

'You liar!!! I came _and you slept in!!!_' Lily yelled, thowing the stones she picked up from the pitch when she woke up at the scrambling Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. James was hurling curses and hexes at the sixth year mercilessly. Both had just gotten back from the Quidditch Pitch at seven and found Chip in the common room, sleeping behind a comic book on the couch.

'Come back here! I will NEVER forgive you for not coming!!! What d'you think I am, huh? A yeti???' James yelled, hurling a curse after the fleeing boy.

'Now, now! kids, do slow it! Ek!' Chip yelped, when one of Lily's humongous stone flew towards him and hit him sharply on the elbow.

'_KIDS!!!_' Lily shrieked. 'You take that back!!! We are no kids and you'd better remember that fact!!! I'm going to make you regret!

_Lady Mercury, of knowledge and frost_

_Shower this human with your cruel force!_'

Lily cried, pointing an accusing finger at Chip.

Chip had paused to stare at Lily's odd incantation (it was definitely never heard of before), wondering what on earth that was meant for. James was still deciphering (he hadn't memorized everything yet) the meaning of Lily's incantation when a blizzard of bitter frost bit Chip coldly, turning him blue.

'Morning!!! Wonderful, isn't it?' Sirius greeted cheerfully, coming down the stairs. 'What time is it, Moony?'

'Eight,' Remus replied. 'Why is Chip dancing in a snow storm? Why is there a snow storm in the common room?'

'Lily,' Adele yawned. 'Besides me, only Lily memorized those stupid incantiations. That one uses Mercury's power of ice, absurd to you as it may seem.'

**

'Considering that our practices turn into chit-chat sessions, I have hardly any confidence to win this game,' Charite Chase said, glaring sourly at Chip.

'Yeah. You, him and Jeremy,' James said, slumping onto the bench.

'Well you're taking your OWLs this year,' third year Jeremiah Chase said. 'And Charite and Chip were, um, preparing for their NEWTs.'

'Sorry, reason not accepted,' Sirius said.

'You need to be more practical,' Lily nodded.

'Alright Lions! We'll just knock those Badgers off their brooms!' Chip said cheerily.

'And they say animals don't fly on brooms,' Remus muttered.

'Well… just do your best, kid – I mean, people!' Chip said.

'Unless, of course, Hufflepuff team decides to quit,' James said sourly, wiping his glasses. 'Which is a definite no.'

'And now, presenting the Gryffindor team!!!' the announcer, Solan Trift of Ravenclaw, called in his magnified voice.

The Gryffindor team went rather sullenly to the Quidditch Pitch where their opposing team were sniggering unpleasantly at them, making rude signs and insulting faces. Lily glared, but refrain herself from attacking. It wouldn't be a fair game if she injure them, even a little.

'On with it, Trift!!!' Adele called from the stands. 'Cheer up, guys!!!!! you'll beat those Hufflepuffs like pancakes!!!' and she slammed her hand to express how flat a pancake is.

'_You_ don't know what happened to our practice sessions,' Lily grumbled.

'Clunk, Chase, Chase, and the school's famous foursome!!!' Trift cried.

'Oh, Lord, if Janet sees me lose…' Lily muttered, searching over the stands for Professor Morton. She left her sentence hanging, anyhow,and stared properly at her sister. The small, girlish face was smiling; but her eyes were as hard as stone slabs. It was a sort of evil smile that make your spine shiver. Lily felt like shuddering, but she was too frozen with shock.

'Whatever, Lily. _We_ don't want to know your consequence of dignity,' Remus muttered. 'You'd better wish me luck. I just hope I can save those Quaffles.'

'Good luck, Moony,' Sirius and James said gloomily, as if wishing him the lose he was foretelling.

Phweet!!!!!!!!!!!! went the shrill whistle. Fourteen sleek broomsticks soared into the air, in which seven of them are sweating to the extent of their "sweat factory" beneath their skin surface. Trift was commentating on the game.

'Chaser Chase chases the Quaffle – interesting one there – and oh!!! Chaser Koal of Hufflepuff snatched it! – the Bludger sent by Beater Black of Gryffindor banged right on Seeker Jenning's nose – ouch! A bruise there, Jasper! – oh! Koal passes the Quaffle to Chaser Falke, and Hufflepuff scores the game!!!! 10-0 in favour to the Badgers!' Trift yelled as the Hufflepuff errupted in cheers.

'Remus!!!' Chip yelled at his Keeper.

'Excuse me, but if the sand hadn't gotten into my eye at that very moment, I would've saved it just as fine as I can fly on the broom!' Remus retorted with a hint of sarcasm in it.

'Chaser Evans now snatched the Quaffle – vicious girl there – and sends it to Chaser Potter – Wow! Nice catch, Potter! – and he sends it to Chaser Chase, who scares into – aaah! Keeper Mince saved the game!!! Oh no, now Evans regains the Quaffle and sends it at high speed towards the goal! Really geniune vicious girl, that Evans. 10-10!' Trift cried. The Gryffindors cheered, yelling at their top of their lungs as some even made a barn dance in their seats.

'Vicious,' Charite said mockingly to Lily. Lily felt her cheeks burn. However tomboy-like you are, no one'd like to be tagged "vicious" at all.

'He'll be getting his… _vicious_, then,' Lily said in a controlled voice, glaring coldly at the box. She secretly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath befor smiling smugly at the commentating box Trift was in.

'Eeek! Beetles! There's a beetle in here!!!' Trift's magnified voice yelped. A loud scrabbling and a few – no, let's rephrase that – a loud scrabbling and a whole load of loud, off noises were heard from the school's Quidditch Commentating Box.

'What is going on here, Solan Trift???' McGonagall's booming, dictative, crisp and dangerous voice yelled loudly as she stomped into the box. It echoed around the pitch.

'B- bee- beetles! It's b- bee- beetles, professor! Loads of 'em! Aaaah! Bugs!!!!!' and with a loud clunk and a faint thud, the spectators and players and teachers guessed only one thing: Solan Trift fainted. This proves obviously true, since the Transfiguration master later yelled:

'Poppy!!! Oh, Poppy! Trift has fainted!!!! Poppy!!! POPPY!!!' McGonagall yelled shrilly. 'Time-out, you Quidditch players! Someone – but preferably Poppy – Trift fainted!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!! Out! No game anymore!!!!'

'Oh!' the Gryffindor team cheered happily, each dropping to the ground at once.

'Whoever thought the game would be called because because the _commentator_, of all people, fainted?' James said in amusement as Sirius, Lily and Remus made a tight bear hug around him.

'This is our luck!' Jeremiah whooped happily, jumping. 'Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tied!'

**

'Minerva?' the Marauders heard Dumbledore say. 'For calling off today's match, your detention is scrubbing the new trophies that had just arrived. Mind you, don't remove your brass. And I want them shining marvelously.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'And no magic,' Dumbledore added.

'But—'

'No magic, Minerva.'

'Yes, Headmaster,' McGonagall replied sullenly. The five Marauders began giggling hysterically, pulling themselves far from the mirror's hole in their circular room. The look they had imagined on McGonagall's face was a memory to remember.

'I never imagine that them teachers still receive detentions,' Lily said with a happy sigh, once her laughing side faded.

'Now you do,' Sirius said.

'I bet it's because of those drastic actions,' Adele said reasonably.

'Drastic? That's life-saving! I nearly thought we'd lose!!!' James said.

'You think of loads of rubbish, that's all,' Remus said flatly.

'I don't!'

'You do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't, don't, don't!!!!!!'

'Do, do, do!!!!!!'

'The next full moon is next week,' Adele cut. 'Where will we be going? The shack is getting boring now. once is enough, and I can't see how Remus can stand in there for years!'

'Tour Hogsmeade?' Sirius suggested.

'With us looking like odd creatures that aren't commonly found?' Lily said. 'A dragani, a wolf, a stag, a dog and a panda. Can anything get worst?'

'Um… no. How about exploring those dusty corners?'

'Where?'

'Shrieking Shack.'

'I've been there for more than four years, as Adele had so kindly pointed out,' Remus wailed.

'Ssh!!! Minnie might still be around!' Adele hushed. They waited silently for ten minutes until Lily finally announced that no one is nearby save the stupid painting of Sir Cardogan and a dinky rusting armour, which proves to be nothing at all.

'How about blindfolding outselves?' James said. 'And we walk and walk to see where we'll end up at?'

'That's ridiculous!' Adele scolded scornfully. 'We'll be dead, killed by some stray wizard officer!'

'Aaaaah!' Lily yawned. 'Am tired. Let's just discuss this some time later, okay? I'm going to sleep in here tonight. _Duplicatus!_'

And to Adele's surprise, Lily's clone appeared suddenly, after a twirl and a wiggle of a wand stick. She had obivously not known of this spell before. No one showed or demo it to her anyway.

'Take her to my bed and tell her to sleep, Teddy,' Lily said, crawling into her bed in the small room. 'And don't be surprised if she disappears by sunrise. I might let her go earlier, though. It depends. And it's just my duplicate. G'night!'

Dumbfounded, Adele blankly led the Lily-doll-clone to the Gryffindor girls's dorm. Sirius and Remus climbed out after the girl, declaring that they have a war with the kitchen elves to see who can raid the most food: them or the elves.

James stayed.

'Lily, I want to ask you something,' he said with utmost solemness.

'I want to sleep, or don't you understand that very simple phrase?' Lily said in annoyance, sitting up in her bed. Her mind felt and odd zilch and she can tell that she might not like how this conversation will turn.

'No, I want to ask you something,' he repeated.

'What is it? And don't look like this question decides your fate, kay? You're freaking me out!!!' Lily said.

'Do you, um, love me? In… that way?' James mumbled.

'What?!' Lily hadn't been able to hear his mumblings, but she read the question in his thoughts.

'Do you?'

'Er…'

'I want an honets answer,' James said. 'And don't lie.'

'Um…' Lily said decidedly, thinking deeply at this sudden pop of question. She never expected this. Or better, she _had_ expected this, but not just yet.

'Well?'

'Why did you ask?' Lily asked suspiciously. James never was one to ask this type of question suddenly.

'Because you asked me that. When you fell asleep in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch at five in the morning.'

'I did? Then I must've answered too, didn't I?'

'You did, but I just want to know if what you said that day was true, or just some brainless mumble. Do you remember anything from that day? At that time?' James asked, vowing himself to raise up the barrier in his mind.

'No,' came the honest reply.

'Even better. So I shall repeat the question you asked me when you were sleep-talking in the middle of the field. Do you love me? Honestly? In that way?'

Lily stared slowly at his determined brown eyes, unsure of how she should answer this startling question that might choose her fate from her parents and true fact. She stared searchingly into them for what seemed like ages. Finally, she bit her lower lip decidedly. She stepped out of her bed and went to James. She hugged him tightly before drawing him into a deep kiss.

'I won't answer you,' Lily said before going back to her bed. 'I won't answer you, because I just can't yet.'

'Why not? That is so unfair!'

Lily shrugged carelessly for a moment. 'Good night, James.'

And she went to sleep without another word.

AN: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me~ yep!!! It's my birthday!!!!!!!!!

Okie, the romance you all had been bugging me about [I promised it, anyway] is here, in a rather… different way, I must say. I was, am and never will be a romance writer because I don't think I'm that fit for that category [I promise I'll give another shot at this romance thing. If it works out, you're lucky. If it backfires… who cares?] ^_^; it just isn't me, I know, if something is too dull for my own sense of humour [it's weird, weird, WEIRD!], like that other story I was writing: _James Potter and the Unogua Board_. Believe me, I had troubles writing that, because I had to keep Lily's character, I have to keep the sense of curiousity, the solemness and it's all very hard! I feel like making Lily say 'Look, Sirius, stop buggering me or I'll turn you into a hedgehog pie for my next supper, and that isn't going to be easy for you, cause I'll torture you by pulling off your needles FIRST before devouring you!' Hahaha.

No, this AN isn't ending yet. Please, read on!!! I was planning to post chapter 7 alongside with this chapter but guess what happened? This computer of mine deleted it! Yes! It deleted my chapter seven! The one with detentions in it. *sigh* it was such a great chapter too [to me]. And yes, this is finished. Please review!!!

Carrots and Lettuces with Seaweed and Chocolate goes to Seaweed and Lettuces - for those who know, good for you, for those who don't, try figure it out :)


	7. Detention Month

The Marauding Five : Year Five

hiee!!! i strike back again!!!!! lolz :P anywayz, very very few people actually read the last chapter, from what i'd gathered on... *looks at the clock and calender* 2:40pm {GMT+8} on 26/8/2001, Sunday. yeppers. what happened to everyone? maybe i shouldn't have posted this, but i'd finished it, so who cares?? i'm sure you don't. be a sweetie review for me this time, kay? ta ta!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. I'm insane and that's my line.

**The Marauding Five : Year Five**

Chapter 7: Detention Month

'Alright, a little drop of this,' Lily said, squeezing the orange as carefully as she can into her cauldron. 

The girl added a few items from the Gryffindor girls's dressing table. Nina's full collection of nail polish ('Down you go!' cried the redhead, flinging the bottles and files), Tally's enormous variety of hairclips ('Stop struggling you stupid butterflies, or I'll throw you into the fire!'), Sita's perfumed-parchments ('Good riddance, stinko!'), Pertsy's autumn leaves collection ('Off with the rubbish of grubs!') and Adele's treasured magical creatures picture captions from various books ('Sorry Teddy, but they'll have to do. Those photo shots of Redcaps have been tempting me!').

Lily went into the bathroom and Tally's soap bubbles seem to pique up Lily's interest. That was soon drowned into the murky coloured liquid in the cauldron. The colour turned grey. Lily grinned to herself in satisfaction before throwing in a packet of Gram's All-Fun 63% Purple Shading, and started stirring her potion happily.

So what if she's a bad potion brewer? So what if she's just too bored? So what if she plans to create something just for fun? So what if the dormitory blow up, there and then? So what if the girls found their items missing? Lily didn't bother that. No.

This potion, however terrible the brewer is, couldn't possibly be messed up, even by a squib, because it _is_ messed up. It _wouldn't_ be messed up at all.

Why? Because _Lily Evans hadn't the slightest idea of what she's brewing!_

**

'Aah! Someone stole my leaves collection!'

'Leaves??? Those rotten things are gone, and who cares??? My nail polishes! I spent loads on them!!!! What is that to your cheap, dry, lousy LEAVES???'

'Oh no! My butterfly hair clips!'

'What happened to my scented parchments?'

'Who stole my pictures????????????' Adele yelled, obviously louder than her already shrieking, complaining friends.

Lily remained seated in her bed, slowly and calmly flipping the thin pages of a copy of "A Prankster's Dictionary by Lady P. Joke." It was obviously a muggle book because the picture of its author isn't moving and the paper is a … paper, not a parchment.

The five girls stared suspiciously at their usually noisy friend.

'Did you know who took our things?' Nina demanded, pompously.

'You weren't on talking terms with me, remember?' Lily said, not bothering to even look up. Nina had told Lily several days ago that she will never talk to her again because Lily once turned her green nails white.

'Not demanding terms, Evans. Now—'

'Aha!!! That's talk for you!' Lily cried, slamming her book down in triumph. 'Shows how terrible you are in keeping your vow!!!' and a series of laughter ensued from the redhead.

'Lily, did you take my pictures?' Adele asked in exasperation, knowing that with Nina talking to the insane girl, she – and the girls – would never receive their answer. Lily stared at Adele, making her feel a little uncomfortable. Adele isn't exactly fond of cats, and Lily's green eyes reminded her of a cat.

'No, I didn't take anything,' Lily said calmly. She was careful to not make it sound as innocent as possible. Innocence is trouble, and Lady P. Joke's advice was always look casual, not innocent or suspicious.

And besides, Lily _stole_ them (I know it's a bad thing, but I promise I'll return them to you, Lily whispered in her heart, crossing the little heart in her chest) not take.

'Why, do you suspect me? You should've known better than that, Teddy. Now, who'd like to bet that Minnie will trample in to ask if anyone had seen her muggle make-up? Fourteen galleons, girls!'

The Gryffindor girls knew better than to bet with Divination's lousiest student. They had long discovered that Divination in Hogwarts is opposite to Divination in some other schools. Trelawney told Lily that she was no Seer; she was. Anna Hopkins is a genius in Divination; She's a dunce at it. Divination was the hardest subject ever; too wrong, because all the students did was invent some rubbish and feed it to the professor. Instant top marks for raving rubbish.

So the lousiest kid in their – Hogwart's – Divination class is a top student in other magical school. Who's like to bet with Lily, her reputation for flunking the famous course being very high?

'No. We don't want to bet with you, Lily,' Pertsy said firmly.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Really really?'

'Yes, yes.'

'Really really really?'

'Yes, yes, yes!'

'Cause I was only joking,' Lily said, grinning. 'Too bad, you missed a chance for fourteen gold lumps. That's a waste, I must say.'

'Hey! Lily, I need your brain one moment!' Sirius yelled, stomping into the dormitory.

'Get lost, Black!' Tally snapped. 'Or I'll personally see to it that you're sent hurtling out of this room!'

'Oh, really? When I'm armed with my wand and James and Remus?' Sirius said mockingly. 'Not a chance, girl, not a chance.'

'What help do you need?' Lily asked boringly, dropping back on her bed.

'Oh, something about darling Snape. We kinda forgot how to make the paper look like parchments. Tomorrow's special,' James said.

'Oh, you're doing something? Okay, count me in!' Lily said. She dug around in her very messy drawer and took one of the thousand vials that were scattered all over. She'd decided that Snape would be the best target to try her potion on.

'What's that?' Remus asked, pointing at the small bottle.

'Something,' Lily said dismissively, smiling sweetly. 'Let's go pull some pranks!!!'

'Hey, hey! Wait for me!' Adele cried, sprinting after them. The remaining four Gryffindor girls stared at each other.

'Gone again!' Sita said. 'Whenever we try to lecture Lily, she's always saved by those boys!'

'Well… I was wondering, if Lily was dressing and those boys suddenly run in, what do you think will happen?' Tally asked, thinking deeply.

'Sparks?' Nina suggested. 'Yells?'

'She doesn't dress,' Sita said.

'Yep. One flick of a wand and she's all finished,' Pertsy said. 'Adele does that, too, that's why they don't bother company as much as we do.'

**

'There he is! James, pass me that spray! Hurry!' Sirius said, beckoning James to hand him the gadget that looked like a spray to spray a garden infested with bugs. In this case, a seat infested with Slytherins. James was busy fiddling with its cap.

'What's that?' Adele asked. 'What have you got in it, I mean.'

'Something to frighten the snakes,' Remus said.

'James, hand it over!!!' Sirius said.

'Hang on!' James said.

'Give it to me!'

'I said wait!'

Lily snatched the sprayer from James (who was getting fed up with the demanding Sirius and is now quarelling and arguing with him) and uncorked the little vial she brought before tipping in its contents into the hollow can. She then took the ink bottle from James and tipped that in, too. She shook it vigorously up and down and up and down before settling it back into James's hands.

'Shut up, you two! Just spray him!' Remus hissed at the two of them.

James sat up dizzily. Sirius had just placed a punch on his face and he had just pulled Sirius's hair. James clutched the spray handle numbly, tipping an empty bottle of violet ink into it. Sirius was staring blankly at the wall in fron of him, notingly pointing at some invisible stars (the hair-pulling from James must've loosen some of its ends) in blank daze. The girls were testing him by poking a couple of tiny needles onto his hands to see if he's still concious.

Sirius had a habit to look concious when he's unconcious and unconcious when he's concious.

'Oh. Yeah. The spray,' James muttered. 'Spray who?'

'Give it to me, moron!' Remus hissed, snatching it from James's hand. He aimed it carefully at Snape, who was still conversing with his fellow Slytherins (the bugs in the hallway chair). He let the trigger off carefully.

Whoosh! The bright purple ink shot out in a weird little glob, just like some sort of liquid that is like a ball of glue. There were bubbles stuck on it, and as it sailed towards the unsuspecting Snape, the bubbles grew bigger.

It hit Snape's sallow skin on the cheek with a loud and sticky splat, making the Slytherin jump up in surprise and yell out in pain.

'Ow! Yow ow ouch! It's burning me! It's burning me! Help me, you goofy fools! Ouch! It's burning my skin! Ow! Ow!' Snape yelled.

'What's burning you?' they asked curiously.

'I saw something flying your way, Severus,' Lucius Malfoy said silkily. 'Thought you have sense to avoid it.'

'IT'S BURNING ME!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Er, who shot that?' Malfoy said hurriedly, not very eager to get on Snape's bad side.

'You insolent fool! I said it's BURNING me!!!! Get me some ice! My skin in burning, you idiots!' Snape yelled bad temperedly, jumping up and down, clutching his left cheek. Malfoy, not really used to being ordered about, stared dumbly at Snape.

'Who shot that?'

'All YOU do it ask! Figure it out!!!' Avery roared. 'Get Severus his ice!'

'Yes, sir. At once, sir. Aye, sir,' Malfoy said hurriedly, throwing him a resentful glare before going off.

The Marauders were rolling on their backs with laughter when they saw Malfoy pulling a face at the Slytherins behind their backs. It looked distorted, demented and very very funny, since his nostrils were flying in rage, his tongue wriggling and his eyes bulging. Adele would give anyhting for a photo at that moment.

'I- I didn't know that ink can fill one's face with warts,' Sirius said in amusement, catching a glimpse of a family of marching warts on Snape's left cheek. They looked comical.

'Or volcanoes!!! He looked just like the moon!' James squealed.

'Oh, let's shoot all the Slytherins, then!' Adele giggled. 'It'll be soooo funny!!!'

So Adele grabbed the sprayer from Remus's side and shot all the glue globs into the air. It headed towards the group of Slytherins like the one did before Snape before sticking themselves onto each Slytherin.

'Argh! My eyes are burning!' Avery yelled.

'Eek!' Pettigrew yelped, clutching his nose.

'Where's that Lucius??? Aaah! I'm cold all over now! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!' Snape sneezed, shivering all over from head to toe. His cheek is now blue in colour.

'Ice is heeeeere!!!!!' Malfoy yelled, hurling a bucket of ice at the freezing Snape. He shivered even more.

'What do you want me to turn into, huh? Achoo! Achoo! An iceberg? Achoo! achoo!'

'The ice—'

'I'm freezing, you stupid moron!'

'Oh.'

'Get me HOT WATER!!! I want BOILING hot water!!!!'

'No! Get me ice!' Pettigrew yelled, clutching his nose painfully.

'Me too!' the others yelled.

'I'd rather find out who's doing all these,' Malfoy muttered, hurrying off.

The Marauders, hidden behind the long shadows, laughed silently and rolled all over the floor helplessly when Snape's left cheek began blossoming some beautiful polka-dot coloured hair. It all looked very odd, with the yellow-red polka-dotted hair covering blue warts and yellow volcanoes.

'Oh no! Now he's sprouting branches – like a tree!' Lily cried, helplessly falling back onto the floor with her friends, whose eyes were streaming tears now.

'Evans, Potter, Black, Lupin and Varens,' said a sudden voice. The laughter died in their heart and the stomachs began to sink. The dangerous murderous voice of the Gryffindor house head went on, 'Detention.'

**

'Figures,' Lily muttered. 'Detention for one whole month. I never heard of this before.'

'You have, now,' Adele said, sulking as she milked the cow. 'Every Sunday, get sent to the muggle village to milk cows in muggle clothings. Every Monday clean the cauldrons. Tuesday, wash the windows with a 1cm² cloth. Wednesday, dust the library books – page by page! Every Thursday, feed the new kelpies in the lake. Every Friday, scrub the bedpans. Every Saturday, meet Dumbledore for attitude counselling. Whoever heard of that?'

'Really brilliant. Attitude counselling with Dumbledore,' James said sarcastically, milking his cow. The cow swung her tail into his eyes. James smacked it.

'Milking cows are rather ridiculous, too,' Remus said.

'Especially in my old clothes,' Sirius muttered.

'Better old than new,' Lily said cheerfully, glad that her new muggle clothes are safe in her bag.

'Hah. Lily's clothes are too big for me,' Adele said.

'I'm a growing girl!' Lily snapped in reply. 'And that's my favourite pants. Don't you dare dirty it!'

'Yes, Miss Lily,' Adele said sarcastically. 'No, I really mean the soon-to-be Madam Potter. Your parents are bound to marry you off pretty soon, right? Or would you rather James propose you?'

'Any boy who dared propose to me will be poisoned first,' Lily said savagely.

'And you'd better believe her,' Remus whispered. 'Sirius tried it for fun once. Revolting result.'

'It's still rather silly to send us to this muggle village every Sunday,' Sirius said. 'Milking cows indeed.'

'What use is milking cows going to be to us? It's not like we're going to start some barnyard at all, or a poultry farm!' James scowled.

'There. I'm done with my cow,' Remus said, untying the black and white cow.

'You'll have to wait for us,' Adele said.

'Hey, anyone guessed why that _normal_ ink made Snape's face grow warts, volcanoes and polka-dotted hair?' Sirius said in attempt to strike up a conversation. It's getting too boring.

'I made this potion and poured it and mixed it with the ink from the ink bottle!' Lily exclaimed proudly to her friends.

The others paused their job to stare at Lily in disbelief. Lily Evans? Potions? Brew? Make? That didn't quite fit in the picture of reality. Lily could hardly brew anything to save her own life! So how could she have brewed a potion to grow warts, volcanoes and polka-dot hair, along with the weird hot and cold temperature the Slytherins claimed?

'You're missing one itsy bitsy tiny little fact, Lily,' Sirius said. 'You can't brew anything correctly.' Lily looked annoyed.

'Well I did because I don't know what exactly I'm brewing!' Lily said hotly. 'No, scratch that. I _know_ what I'm brewing and from now on, I'll get distiction for my potions!' That was a lie, but when Lily was determine, she knew she could do it.

'Are you lying to us?' Adele said suspectingly.

'No!' Lily snapped. 'I'll finish my potions perfectly from now on, Adele, and I'll prove it to you!' She swung her cow's string rather violently.

'Um… okay, but try not to get too worked up,' Adlee said nervously, backing away from Lily. She hit Sirius's cow, who let out an angry moo, because Sirius was suddenly shaken and smacked onto it.

'Aaah!' Sirius and Adele yelled as Sirius's cow kicked and upset the bucket of milk.

'What? What?' the farmer cried, running out of his cabin. He stared as Sirius's cow kicked James's cow, which in turn fell on Adele's cow, and upsetted Lily's cow. Remus's cow, who was munching on the dry hay, was toppled over by the weight of three – no, four – huge cows.

The farmer roared with laughter, as it was a rather funny sight.

McGonagall, who was hiding nearby, got swung rather violently by the furry end of Adele's cow's tal and fell into a nearby pool of water head-first. She emerged a second later, gasping for breath and looking completely drenched. The lady blinked blankly for a few times before realizing what had happened.

'DETENTION!!! You are not here to play!!! DETENTION!!!!!!!' she yelled, just as a nearby frog jumped onto her tight bun and hopped off. The Marauders and farmer couldn't take it anymore. They rolled onto the floor with uproaring laughter.

**

'Whoever knew that our detention will last for two months, with the same concepts and our wands confiscated for the day?' James said as they marched into their common room in their messy, hay-covered muggle-clothings.

'And to think it's only nine in the morning,' Remus moaned. 'And still Sunday…'

'Well, at least the prank on Snape yesterday was worth it. We needn't see Dumbledore for the counselling and it's a fairly good treat enough for me,' Lily said.

'What? Don't twist your words around,' Adele said. 'I don't get what you mean at all.'

'She means that it's good we didn't start our detention yesterday, which is listening to some boring lecture on manners,' Sirius said.

'Oh.'

'Milking cows,' James sighed. 'If our moms ever got hang of this punishment – detention, whatever – what do you think they'll do to us?'

This had all five Marauders's train of thought, picturing and imagination running wild with horrors of their evil mothers.

James found himself facing Yvonne, who was fire in her hazel eyes, staring and glaring at him menacingly with her bad cooking of a flat, charcoal pancake in her hands. She forced the disgusting foul-tasting and burnt pancake into James's mouth, yelling at him for not getting a better detention like cleaning and sweeping the chimney.

Sirius pictured an evil-looking Melissa Black, threatening to lock him in a cold cell without food of any sort – and not even a single drop of water – to be fed with. His stomach will be sealed with a spel and his teeth glued with super-glue to stop him from opening his mouth, to make it impossible for it to even talk.

Remus saw Anne locking him in a room of bright stars and his worst nightmare: a 72 hour long tape of "Barney and Friends" and "Tellytubbies" along with a large, human-size statue of Batman and Robin. He tried imagining the terror he will fell but failed to do so because he nearly threw up trying to imagine a proper version of Barney, Tellytubbies, Batman and Robin. Oh, not to leave his favourite full moon out too. However nice the transformation is these days, it's still painful.

Lily saw herself busy running from her mother, who was holding an extra large pair of scissors (better described as shears) to cut her static ankle-length hair. Rose was grinning evilly (something that's really worth a shudder and tears), brandishing the garden shears menacingly as she cornered Lily, yelling at why the girl hadn't bothered to do work but played pranks instead, even if her pranks DOES involve potion brewing. Or if she MUST get a detention, why not homework? Why cows, of all the miserable barnyard creatures Professor McGonagall could choose?

Adele's was, thankfully, the sanest of all the five. She only had her mother lecturing her on good manners, the wonderful world of nice people and the wonderful good things parents expected from their young children.

'No! No! No!' Remus yelled out. 'I don't wanna think about this any more!!!'

'Neither could I,' Sirius said, his stomach suddenly sinking in despair. James threw up suddenly.

'Ugh!!!' the four yelped, jumping away from him quickly.

'Mom… Pancake… Revolting… Yuck…' James stuttered before falling unconcious on his vomit. Lily made a face.

'Wow. Never knew his mother's food could make him faint,' Adele said. 'I thought that the best food is mother's cooking.'

'In James's case, it's different,' Sirius said.

'His mother's the worst cook ever,' Remus said, sticking out his tongue in disgust at the remembrance of Yvonne's food.

'She couldn't even boil water. Lousiest cook in the whole wide world,' Lily said, sympathicly pouring a bucket of cold water (she summoned it with her powers) on James's head to wake him up.

Back in Loopy Village, on Mischief Avenue, Yvonne Potter sneezed into her breakfast of canned beans.

**

'Those vermins have to clean the cauldrons now,' Avery said snickeringly, jabbing his fat thumb at the Marauders, who were busy scrubbing the cauldrons in the potion dungeons like there was no tomorrow. It was Monday, thus, cauldron cleaning day.

'Serves them right,' Pettigrew said, trying to sneer at them. He looked like his face had been turned upside down, from the looks of it.

'I bet it was them who made you hot and cold last Saturday,' Malfoy said positively in a sickening tone as if saying "I KNEW you're gonna be their victims, you pompous ordering monsters!"

'Those riff-raffs are rubbish to the wizarding committee, eh Severus?' Pug Pont said, nudging Snape.

'Exactly so,' Snape sauntered, leaning at the door casually. He smiled unpleasantly at the five Gryffindors and pulled out his wand from his robes pocket. 'What do you think we should do to riff-raffs like them?'

The Slytherins sneered unpleasantly (Pettigrew still managed to look like a mixture of a sick cockroach and a dead overturned ladybug) before pulling out their wands to hex and curse the unsuspecting Marauders.

'What would you do to riff-raffs?' Sirius asked suddenly.

'Me? I'd give them another chance,' Adele said.

'What if they're like these Slytherins?' Remus asked.

'I'll bomb them!!!' James said.

'What are YOU doing up there?' Lily said.

The Slytherins spun around them in search for the five Marauders's voice. Findging no one behind, they resumed to their wands again.

'Na-ah, Snakes,' Lily said. 'You're cursing no one here.'

'Nope, no, nope,' Sirius said, pulling a face as he came to sight before Saidin Bulstrode. The boy screamed. Sirius was sitting on him broom upside down. And the sudden face scraed him off his wits.

'Talk about your bad time!' Remus said, laughing. 'WE can curse YOU now!'

'Really,' Adele said, nodding (she looked odd, sitting upside down, flying on her broom). 'Cause we'd just finish designing our menu of the day: Dungbombs Delight!!! Care to sample it, boys? We were looking for victims – namely them five cauldron scrubbers – when you came around.'

'Here you go! Free sample for the first minute!' James said joyfully, stuffing an acid-cream covered Dungbomb into each Slytherin's wide-opened mouth. James went through them again, lighting the hidden crackers. 'Oh, do remember that you will have to pay when the minute goes by! Three knuts each, and it's a best buy! No cheaper rate!'

'Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, Varens!!!' Snape tried to yell, just as the crackers went booming and crackling.

'Ow! My toof!' Pettigrew cried as his front tooth flew into the air.

'Aw… ickle Pettigrew lost a tooth! Has te tooth fairy found it? How much did she pay for it?' Sirius said teasingly before bursting into gay laughter.

'You were there! And—' Malfoy stopped. He stared at the five laughting Gryffindors before him and the five working Gryffindors who were still scrubbing the potion cauldrons. His jaw fell as he went on staring at the two sets of Marauders. Finally he came to one single conclusion: 'Aaaaah!!!!!!! Help!!! DARK ARTS!!!'

'You idiot!' Avery yelled. 'We _use_ them!!! What idiot are you to yell like some crazy kangaroo?'

'Oh. Erm. Yeah.'

'Oh, no! Not Dark Arts!' Remus scoffed. 'We're giving them a fine example of James's wonderful Red Magic and they tell us it's the ugly Dark Arts? How very funny!'

'Dark Arts is something like this,' Lily said, muttering something under her breath and twirling her wand in some funny stances. To the Slytherins's surprise, a large pillar supporting the ceiling broke down heavily. A huge beetle appeared suddenly and flew out of a nearby window. A giant ant emerged suddenly.

Their eyes went wide with fear. It was eerie to know that this young fry of fifteen-year-old could manage a part of Dark Arts without any help from a senior. They froze for a second. A large lizard scuttled out of the window with the ant and grub.

'Aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! DARK ARTS!!!!!!' The Slytherins yelled, clinging onto another pillar.'

'Oh dear, I forgot that I haven't mastered that one yet. Should've shown them a different on,' Lily said in dismay. 'Oh well. That pillar needs extra paint on it, so they can repair it first before they paint it.'

'W- w- what are we a- a- afraid of?' Pettigrew stammered, still clinging tightly on the pillar.

'D- Dark Arts,' stammered Avery.

'I- I thought y- you told me we u- used t- them,' Malfoy chattered.

'I- I- I was l- lying… This i- is for r- r- r- real!'

'…' was all the other Slytherins could say, meaning that they're speechless with disgust for their "leader" who lied.

'Toodle-oo, Snakes!' Adele bid, waving her hand as she turned her broom away.

'Hey Prongs, make them disappear,' Sirius said, indicating the five who were now polishing the cauldrons. Their reflections were visible on the pewter coated pots.

'Okay. Abutalahkaputalah pin pin pan pan puchi puchi hieeeek!!!!!!!' James yelled, waving his hands grandly.

Poof!!! The Slytherin Gang turned into a group of miniature figurines.

'Wrong one?' Lily said, picking up the clown figurine Snape had turned into. She dug its head into a pool of mud nearby.

'Er, yeah. They were in my way, anyway,' James said. 'Abutalahkaputalah pin pin pan pan puchi puchi hieeeek!!!!!!!!'

Poof!!! The five people in the potion room disappeared into smokes.

'Weird incantation,' Adele said.

'Well, I invented it for myself,' James said smugly.

'Do you really need it?' Remus said boringly.

'Nah! But I thought it'll be nice to add some things! And it's high time I make my show, right?' James said. He stared at the army of circus figurines on the ground, one of them covered with mud from head to toe. 'You guys'll be back to normal in two hours time. Just make sure no one pulled an arm off you.'

'One minute!' Sirius said. He turned back and sat on them (figurine Slytherin) heavily. After that, he rained them with saliva (everyone made a face) before dumping them into the mud.

'Ugh. Disgusting Sirius,' Adele said in a disgusted tone.

'That's what I am!!' he declared proudly.

___________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hah. I've got to type this all over and it is NOT FUN!!!!! Anywayz, one disclaimer to make down here: the incantation James did [that abutalah thing] belongs really to the Doraemon author [Fujio F. Fujiko-sensei]. It kinda struck me when I wrote this :)

Please please please!!!! Review for me!!!!!

"Carrots and Lettuces with Seaweed and Chocolate goes to Seaweed and Lettuces" - it'll be my quote ^^ I love it!!! And no, no one's allowed to have it!!!! I invented it!!!!


	8. The Maggles

The Marauding Five - Year Five

Noelle: Personal thanks? How do I do that??? Well, nine million and nine hundred thousand and… ugh, let me just put this in numbers: 9, 999, 999 thanks for reviewing my story and giving me some points to ponder [evil teachers is the subject of the moment] ^_^ as for the Lord Dkembvare's pronounciation, I feel like I'm learning phonetics all over again… hehe write more, kayz?

Tsukari the silver cabbit: am glad you decided to review, if you read this chapter :) it's nice knowing that some nice people review for you ^_^

GoldenSilence: learning red and blue…? No, I can't, cause I haven't much idea of it myself [ulp!!] I'm soooo pathetic… *sigh* aye, I remember the Voldemort and I am confident that I'll make it come true :) I'll let you on a hint… be ready to laugh next chapter!

Caitlin Black: I couldn't review your story :( anywayz, as for '_Back in Loopy Village, on Mischief Avenue, Yvonne Potter sneezed into her breakfast of canned beans'_, to those who haven't got a clue, in Japanese saying, whenever you insult someone from their back, the someone will sneeze :) in this case, the Marauders were insulting Yvonne Potter indirectly, thus she sneeze. Ack, why am I giving old-saying lessons here? pheonix_vs_crazy_snow: cool name! And I'm glad you took it to calling me stupid :) and thank you very much for reviewing for me! 

Disclaimer: The Maggles are mine [later explained]… and so is Adele, and the Marauders's personalities and whatever is mine :) others are as self-claimed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Marauding Five : Year Five

****

Chapter 8: The Maggles

'I still don't get it. How can we get another detention when the first detention isn't even done yet?' Adele said wonderingly to her roommates. She'd been brooding on the question for at least five days already.

'You got a detention on Saturday, another on Sunday and yet _another_ on Tuesday. Honestly, are you asking me that?' Sita said. 'You ought to think of the answer yourself, though I propose that Lily, James, Sirius and Remus might have a better theory.'

'Well…'

'Teddy! Hurry up! We're going now!!!' Lily yelled. Adele sat up at once and ran towards the door, when Nina stopped her.

'Where will you be off to, may I know?' Nina asked bossily, gripping Adele tightly by her arm.

'Let me go, Nina!' Adele said, trying to pull Nina's plump fingers from her arm with her free hand. 'I'll be late if I don't go now!' Nina clutched her even tightly.

'No. You're going somewhere, that's certain, with the Marauders,' Nina said sharply. 'Tell me where you're going to!'

'Never! Let me go! And if you don't, I'll…'

'You're threatening me?' Nina said, glooming eeriely. She had a talent for that (probably because she's a mean girl). Adele was much smaller than her, compared to her large, fat figure which she had retained during the holidays. Adele stood no chance against the girl and this fact was obvious to the other girls. But it is an even obvious fact that Lily loved Adele like another sister, since she was the only other girl crew in the group.

'Leave her, Nina,' Pertsy said silently.

'You know Lily treats her like a sister,' Sita added. 'If she's in trouble, you're in an even bigger one than her.'

'Exactly. Glad that you see the fact, people. So let me go!' Adele demanded. 'Or I'll- Or I'll do something you'll wish I didn't!'

'Not until you tell me where you're going,' Nina said snobbishly.

'Let me!' Adele yelled, stomping her feet heavily. 'Or I'll- I'll- I'll- I'll curse you!'

'Hah! Like you can!'

'Adele? What took you so long?' James said, opening the door. Not that it needs any opening, though. It's already opened.

'Uh-oh. Here comes trouble,' Tally muttered.

'You okay?' Sirius called, before coming to sight.

'What? You don't trust me??' Lily screeched loudly. She had probably seen this episode with Nina coming.

'Um, not exactly, Tinker, but I—'

'Nine, I swear, you'll get it from us,' James whispered in a deadly voice. 'If not us, it's Lily. Let her go. We have an important meeting. A very important meeting.' Nina refused to loosen her grip. She pulled a nasty face at James and Sirius, just as a Yumi – Castria, supposedly – jumped up from Adele's bed and bit the ends of Adele's hair.

'Yow! Castria!' Adele yelped, groping to catch the Yumi. And Castria refuses to let go.

Princess of Dark Death, Pluto I call,

Drive the life off this mongrel;

In fifteen years and fifteen days,

That is all she'll live to live.

Adele murmured softly. Nina shrunk back in fright at the tone of the cold voice. Castria jumped off and went back to Adele's bed.

'Eeep! Am I too late? Too early? Or am I just nice?' Lily cried, jumping in suddenly. 'Aaah! I'm too late!!'

Adele turned her deep violet eyes at her friend.

'I know what I'm doing,' Adele whispered. 'And be careful that I don't curse you too.' Lily froze at her spot with fear. Adele had never talked to her that way before, and, from the looks of her face, no one had ever did.

'Adele? Hey, Varens,' Sirius said in puzzlement. The girl had always looked up to Lily as a sister, and would never even dream to speak in such a cold voice. Petunia never did, however much she'd hated them in the past.

'Okay,' James muttered, and began ticking off his fingers for no particular reason.

'Varens? I am not Varens. Not Adele Varens.' The Gryffindors exchanged curious glances.

'Look, we'd better get going. Remus is waiting for us and we're late!' James said, gaining control.

Ceres I bid, the biggest one

Send thou meteors on this chosen one

Make your showers hard, fast and sharp

He will die as soon as dark.

'What?! No, Adele!' Lily shrieked. 'James, run! Hide somewhere! Go anywhere! Be at anywhere but stand on the place that you are at now!!!'

James needn't a second warning when he knew his life was at stake. He ran to Sirius and Lily hurriedly (Sirius pushed him to the sleeping Yumi), just as a whole shower of stars fell heavily on the place he was standing. Fortunately and miraculously, the floor wasn't damaged at all.

'What's happening?' Tally gasped, falling back in surprise.

'Don't ask: I've got no idea myself,' Sirius said. 'Say, is her level _that_ high, Lily?'

'Last time I checked was only up to… Mars. I was at Mercury (still) and she's at Mars. Yep,' Lily said thoughtfully. 'And you boys are… Common levels. Train up.'

'Maybe we'd better leave Adele to calm down today,' James said solemnly. 'We'll just see Remus ourselves and tell him what happened.'

The Marauders (except Adele) nodded and left, leaving the fifth Marauder to stare blankly at the spot where the shining stars had last left its burning mark. The other girls walked off, learning a new entry to their dictionary of Marauders: Adele Varens, Grade A Dangerous Human (maybe alien? Witches don't create stars, do they?) Species that is definitely not to be messed with.

**

Five figures stumbled reluctantly towards the gargoyle who is sitting serenely and innocently in the almost empty hallway. What one would think of as first thought at this time (which is the crack of dawn) is that five stumbling, and positively half-sleeping robbers have entered the castle – though goodness know how.

One of the figures took out a thin stick and brought it down against the gargoyle's nose.

'What was the password again?' James asked tiredly.

'I forgot – haaa! Do you remember, Adele?' Sirius said, yawning.

'I was dreaming when Minnie said it,' Adele said. 'Ask Remus.'

'I was sleeping. The transformation the day before was tiring,' Remus retorted. 'Maybe Lily knows. I mean, she's our recording tape, isn't she?'

'No. Zilch. Bizzare. Lightning struck. Iie. Ilek. Mei you,' Lily replied blindly.

'Try some magical beasts in our text book,' Remus suggested. 'I recall Minnie saying it from there, whatever it is.'

'Hmm…' Adele said, whipping up her textbook. She's now known to carry only books on magical creatures to entertain herself AND to prevent someone from stealing her things, example her magical creatures photos that Lily had taken without her permission. 'What was it?'

'Lo something,' James said, deciding that he should contribute a little. 'And I thought you were sleeping, Remus!'

'Um… Oops?' Remus said sheepishly.

'The Lobalug!!!' Adele announced to the gargoyle triumphantly.

Silence. No movements from the stone.

'Looks like not,' Sirius said, staring at the gargoyle. 'Hey, been missing those charms, aren't you? we have a detention with Albus Dumbledore here, so let us it!'

Like any abnormal statue that has a sense of hearing and is also smart enough to pretend that it's a normal stone gargoyle, it stood still.

'Let's give it a nickname,' Lily suggested. 'It's no use to refer it as the gargoyle, cause there's tons in this castle. I want to call it Miggle.'

'No. Newt sounds nicer,' Adele said.

'I like the sound of Bult,' Sirius said earnestly. 'Or maybe Tlod.'

'I know your "Tlod" is really "Dolt" spelt the other way round. I want Tig,' James said.

'No! Let's give it a long name! How about Supercalifragalisticexpialadotius?' Remus said amiably.

'Too long,' Adele said. 'And too much of a mouthful. If you want a long one, how about Impertidence of Im Pher Tee Dance?'

'Very stupid, genius,' Lily said sarcastically. 'Miggle's a nice name. Tlod is Dolt. Tig is Git. And super-whatever-it-is is way too long. Impertidence is very stupid. So I say we all vote for Miggle, Miggle, Miggle!'

'Yuck,' James said, making a face.

'Sounds like… a cat's name,' Sirius winced. 'And as a rule, I don't like cat names, like Snowball and Kitty and all those boring ones.'

'I daresay, Padfoot, you are quite, quite right,' Remus said, nodding solemnly in approval at Sirius's reason of hating Miggle. 'And it's not "Super-Whatever-It-Is," Lily. It's Supercalifragalisticexpialadotius, so bear that in mind. Repeat after me: Supercalifragalisticexpialadotius.'

'Super-duper-pepper-roller-coaster,' Lily said, trying her best to catch Remus's words.

'No!! It's Supercalifragalisticexpialadotius!'

'Super-Cauliflower-Is-Thinned-And-Trampled,' Lily said desperately.

'No, no, no! It's-'

'Well, whatever it is, Remus Romulus Lupin, I don't want to learn it!' Lily said hotly, using Remus's hated middle name to shut him up for good. He frowned at her darkly but said nothing.

'Okay, let's give this dumb gargoyle a name quickly,' James said.

'Teddy,' Sirius cried.

'What?' Adele asked.

'I said, name it Teddy!'

'But that's _my_ name!!!' Adele cried, turning into the black panda and scratched him savagely before changing back.

'No cure,' Remus said softly, helping Sirius up.

'Meanie!!!! I refuse to let you name that gargoyle Teddy! I suggest you better name it Padfoot!' Adele yelled.

'You listen, Adele, we name it Teddy and be done with it! And whenever _I_ feel like hitting someone – namely Adele – I can come and torture this gargoyle here!!!' Sirius yelled, stomping.

'I resent that!' Stomp, stomp!

'Well I don't and I'm happy about the way you're resenting it!' Stomp, stomp!

'Well I—'

'How about we draw lots?' James said hurriedly. 'Jumble our chosen names together and one of us'll draw! The drawed name will be blessed on this gargoyle then! It's fair, isn't it?'

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing (namely Adele and Sirius) and gazed at James in deep admiration and awe before showering him with applaud, cheers and words that will make even the sourest man grin. This, of course, swelled James's already enormous ego.

So they wrote their names on small bits of parchments before jumbling the folded parchments on the floor. Lily was not allowed to draw because of her Psychic Powers ('Not fair! Not fair!' she wailed), so Remus was chosen because he had hardly much powers except the knowledge of his prized Psy and Black Magic and his birth talent: Red Arts which isn't much unless they're fighting a Kelpie.

All these the stone gargoyle and six pairs of eyes watched in amusement.

Remus unfolded the bit of parchment he drewed, gulping nervously as he read out the name to his friends.

Tlod.

Lily was furious, James was complaining ('It sounds so much like Toad!!! How is such a name to be blessed on such a beautiful Saturday morn?'), Adele was muttering under her breath and Remus was unfolding all the bits of parchments in fury.

'Tlod, Tlod, Tlod, Tlod and Tlod. All Tlod,' Remus said. 'What is all this meaning, Sirius Black? You cheat?!'

Sirius looked shocked and five of the six eyes (not counting the gargoyle) giggled silently.

'No! I was tempted to using Transfiguration, but I thought I'd play fair,' Sirius said nobly.

'Well who did that, then?' Adele scowled.

'It's about time you five begin to learn how to observe,' Professor Dumbledore said in amusement. 'I've been standing in front of this gargoyle you are – I believe – planning to name for fifteen minutes and no attention has been paid to this old one.' He let out a little chuckle.

'We didn't mean to look past you, but you seem very much like a statue yourself,' James said solemnly.

'You can decorate this hallway if we paint you stone-grey. No one would know the difference of you and another statue, I daresay,' Lily said with equal solemness on her straight lips. Sirius sniggered, Remus snorted and Adele giggled. Dumbledore smiled.

'I hear that you'll be here for detention every Saturday for two months?' Dumbledore said. 'Step on in, then. The password for this month is ciusdolacextilisgafralicapersu. I was about to change it just now. and I might have next week's password being Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds, but it's too long, don't you think?'

'Very original and very long,' Sirius said sarcastically. 'I suggest Piper Peter Peal Some Pickled Pepper, Professor Dumbledore.'

'That might be thought of, Sirius. Now, if you would please step right in…'

Step right in the five Marauders did; but not before each hexing the gargoyle (Tlod) in their most disgusting taste. It seemed like a habit already, to hex poor Tlod each time they go by it. Tlod must be either angered or honoured, though why the latter would be a mystery.

Unknown to the Marauders and Dumbledore, it was not six who enter the office, but eleven. The five others are _still_ unknown yet. Tlod sprang back to its respective place, hiding the headmaster's office from prying eyes.

'I have to come to understand that your detention with me on Saturday in attitude and manners counselling, yes?' Dumbledore said formally, sitting down. The Marauders managed to squeeze themselves into the rather tiny couch that had used to fit them just fine a year ago.

'Sort of. But you can skip that counsel,' James said, trying to push Sirius to get some space for himself.

'And maybe go to some nice things that happened in your school days,' Lily mumbled, sandwiched between Adele and Sirius.

'James, would you please stop pushing me?' Remus muffled. 'You're pushing Sirius, I'm sure, not me!'

'My schooldays?' Dumbledore said blankly, as if trying to remember if he even had a history during his schooldays.

'Yeah. Must be fun. Better than any lecture, counselling or detentions. I think,' Adele said, adding the last comment after a thought.

'Well, I'm afraid it isn't as fun as you might have… expected, then.'

'Anything that's "not expected" then?' Sirius asked hopefully, unabashed by James who is still trying to push him off.

'Well… if you count the last time I threw durians into the prefect's toilet…'

The Marauders looked at him in confusement, all forgetting the fight for space in the couch. They had never once heard of anything called "durian" or whatever it is called. Dumbledore smiled at them and went on, thinking that this might be something they had not expected. It IS something they'd not expected.

After all, meetings with the headmaster of the school involves school rules, not detention guides.

'What's a durian?' Adele asked finally.

'A durian is a sort of fruit, green in colour with thick sharp thorns all over it,' the old man said. 'Originates from the South-East Asia, I should think. Has big yellow fruits and a large seed. Can be sour, bitter or sweet. Depends on its season. It's like a sort of overgrown rambutan.'

'Rambutan?!' This is definitely getting weird.

'Similar to the durian, only it's red, has one seed and hairy.' If possible, the five looked even more baffled. They stared goofily at each other.

'Skip this,' Sirius suggested finally. 'I can't make heads or tails of this.'

'Very well. As I was saying, I threw this durian into the prefect's toilet; into one of the cubicles. As I am one of the prefects at the moment, it isn't much of a big trouble to me.

'Now, this girl from Ravenclaw – I think her name is Gillian Gray or something similar – rushed right into that cubicle I threw the fruit into. No, I didn't exactly _throw_ it, Lily,' Dumbledore said, chuckling a little at Lily's horrified face.

Lily made a hurry mental note to watch where she's sitting next time, so as not to be a victim to this horrid sounding green fruit. It sounded like a marching army of monster thorns to her.

'Go on, we're waiting!' James urged.

'Gillian Gray – if that's not her name, we'll call her that for the meantime – went into the cubicle. I washed my hands slowly, eager to know what the result was. I was not disappointed when Gillian Gray ran out yelling, "A great thorny monster's in the toilet!!!! A great, green, thorny monster!!!" at the top of her lungs. That was the last time I tried a prank because I got a lecture and a detention from Professor Read.'

'That's a great one,' Remus mumbled, scribbling untidily in his notebook what looked like "Toilet disaster with catherine wheels: THROW THEM INTO THE CUBICLE!!!"

'Any others?' Lily asked hopefully.

__

"No, no!! Tell him to talk about us! Us!!"

Lily jumped up with fright. 'What?!'

'What's the matter, Lily?' Adele asked, moving into the space Lily jumped out of. She was definitely more comfortable than before.

'Where??'

"You idiot! I'm right here!"

'Right?' Lily said in puzzlement, turning to her right. Only a very comfortable looking Adele. Adele stared at her friend curiously. 'Nope. Nothing but a fat Adele.'

'Hey!!!' Adele yelled.

"No. We're here!"

'Tell me where's this "here", then!' Lily said, stamping impatiently.

'Get a grip of yourself, Evans, and tell us where you are now,' Sirius said in annoyance. 'Who're you talking with? Mid-air? Figments of imaginations? Hah. Like you even have an imagination.'

"You tell Bumblebee-Dumbledore to talk about us!"

"Yeah, or we shall torture you!!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Yeah, you sound like a sick cow. Or maybe a sheep that's dying."

'Not again!!!!!' Lily groaned, ignoring Sirius's comment. 'Brad, shut up. Like Pepper said, you sound like a sick cow that's dying for a mad sheep.'

"I am soooooo hurt."

'Lily, what number's this?' Remus said, pointing at a large number 1 on one of the many trophies displayed on the cupboard shelf.

'One,' Lily replied.

'She seems okay,' Dumbledore commented. 'But I guess looks couldn't tell the world.'

'Yep. Redheads are always that way. Pathetic creatures, aren't they?' James said, managing to make it sound like he's really sympathic and yet sarcastic. A thing that can be rarely achieved.

"Potter, are you insulting _ME_????"

'Shut it, Trenna!' Lily snapped.

'Trenna?' the rest of the room's inhabitants repeated quizzically.

"Yep."

"And me."

"And me."

"And me."

"And meeeeeee!!!!:

'Stupid things!' Lily yelled, clutching her ears, glaring at the five visible figures before her. The figures, of course, were invisible to the others. For the time moment.

'Are you okay? Maybe you need a rest,' Adele said. 'Or is Petunia's letters finally getting into you?'

'I prefer it them,' Lily muttered, pointing at the "Old Gang" menacingly.

'Them?' Remus echoed.

'The Old Gang. You know what I mean. They know what I mean. And Dumbledore definitely know what I mean.'

'No, I don't,' Dumbledore replied bluntly.

"We're not any 'Old Gang' like you'd nicknamed!"

"We are the irresistable, the undefeatable, the death-defying MAGGLES!!!!"

'Fine, Maggles, whatever,' Lily said tiredly. 'But I don't agree on the death-defying part. You guys died. Now get lost.'

'She's really nuts now,' Dumbledore said, summoning a fake sad expression and as a few crocodile tears slid down his wrinkled cheeks.

'Afraid so,' Sirius said in agreement.

'Oh, NO!!!!!!!!' James yelled suddenly. 'Not YOU!!!!'

"Us, Potter, yep. Now be good… stay calm…"

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!' James yelled. 'I'm turning Lily! Aaaaah!!!!! Help!!! For all of Merlin's talents and all!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Am turning Lily!!!'

'I'm taking it as an offense,' Lily said sourly.

"Listen, Jimmy Potter, we're here to warn ya!" Sirius Brad said.

"Only nice people like us will," Remus Pepper said, letting out a sniff.

James coughed. 'You!? Nice!?'

'Who cares. What's the big idea of this dumb warning?' Lily asked sullenly. Meeting the Maggles isn't really her favourite pastime. Especially if they come to tease you, comment on your attitude problem that was inherited from _them_.

"Voldemort's here," Trenna said shortly.

The Marauders stared at each other.

'Your voice's like… hers,' Adele said uncertainly to Lily.

'You heard!!!' Sirius cried. 'Thank goodness! I thought I was really going silly already!'

'You're speaking. It's not midnight and I'm seeing and hearing five stupid idiots from my other life,' James said. James Chore snorted and flew – erm, glided – down to him. He pulled James's clump of hair and yelled loudly into his ears.

"Tell me if that's a dream, Potter!" Chore cackled.

'You stupid good-for-nothing moron!' James scowled.

"Hello Remus. Nice to see you. I'm Remus,' Pepper said to Remus.

'You're real, right? Never really seen you before,' Sirius said, looking at Brad. 'But if you're me, and I'm you, and we're both us, I have to force myself to say that you look stupid. Unless you look like me, though it's not possible. Erm. Maybe not.'

"Rubbish talker," Brad muttered. "I'm like him? HAH!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Green said calmly. "All hail to the idiocy of Sirius Brad!"

'I am thoroughly convinced that I have a room of idiots here,' Dumbledore said, a smile playing on his lips. 'I have ten kids here: five from the past, and five from the present. I must say, it's been a long while now, hasn't it?'

"Very long, Professor. Never thought you'd have white hair in 25 years," Green said.

'You're- you're- you're- you're ME!!!!' Adele cried, backing off, noticing Green for the first time.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

'You invaded Adele?' Sirius asked.

"Um, yeah, but I'm sorry. I was having a tantrum day," Green said apologeticly. "Those girls were beginning to get on my nerves system. I didn't – er – injure you, did I? Haven't much control then. Shortly saying, it's—"

"Her other side," Pepper laughed.

"Ignore that," Brad said. "She's _always_ that way."

"And we mean _ALWAYS_," Trenna said.

"I see those twins were beginning to grow on you, too," Chore said.

'Those Thore twins?' James said, wincing a little.

'They're trying to be us,' Lily said.

'I caught them trying to talk to their pet phoenix in bird language!' Sirius laughed.

'I am guessing that they fail to,' Dumbledore said in amusement.

'Bingo!' Adele chimed.

'Minnie, don't stare at us as if we were dead!' Remus said suddenly.

Professor Minerva McGonagall's pointed hat was lopsided to the left side, her bun was in a dreadful mess, her glasses were crooked, her mouth – no, sorry, lips – were a long way apart and her green robes looked as if something sharp had scratched her. Not only that, the skin seem to have flesh wounds, too.

'Oh, professor – Headmaster – something has gone wrong!' McGonagall gasped.

'What? Another detention from a fellow prankster? I thought you were getting immune to them!' Adele joked.

"Oh," Trenna whispered. "We're too late."

"Too late to save the damage," Pepper added.

'No, Varens! Oh, Merlin knows what happened! You _must _come quickly, Headmaster! Please! Professor Janet Morton! She's—'

'I'm coming!' Lily said at once. Trenna tugged at her sleeve tightly.

"No, Lily, don't go!"

'Let me go, Trenna!'

"Don't go!! Listen to me! Don't go!"

'Evans, who are you talking to? This is not a time to play!' McGonagall said weakly. She couldn't see the Maggles – not she! 'Professor, please come now, to the staff room! Hurry! Before the others were killed!'

'Killed?!' the Marauders and Dumbledore exclaimed in shock.

'Yes, killed! Please hurry now! We haven't got much time to lose!'

'Very well. You kids stay here,' Dumbledore said to the five Marauders and Maggles, rushing after McGonagall gravely.

'I'm coming, too!!' Lily cried, but Trenna held her back firmly.

"Listen to me, little Lily! Do NOT go!"

'Janet's my sister!' Lily said fiercely.

"No, she's not. She's not your sister. She's Voldemort's slave," Chore said solemnly. "That was why we're here to tell you. Janet Morton isn't Janet Morton. She's _enemy._"

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I guess I answered everyone's question on who this Janet Morton really is :) and I guess I'd finally made up my mind to made her Voldemort's slave. Any other questions about her still? Ask away, cause I'm ready to answer!!! Ha ha ha ha ha! *cough* anyway… the old group's given a name [after weeks of brain cracking, I finally came up with a pathetic name!] and they're back to haunt! I'm guessing that no one's please with this chapter…?

My computer modem broke down and I need a new CPU. This chapter's posted through my school computer and I can't take long or the teacher'll kill me. Literally. 

I have an odd dream today. I dream that I can fly! Honest! I flew up the walls gracefully, come down disgracefully. Lolz. And guess who taught me how to fly? The Marauders [Lily in particular—she's a fierce teacher *shudder*]!!! They were causing chaos in my school and they grabbed me from the sea of students. Sirius [stupid wrench] kicked me and James pushed me to a wall. Lily and Adele sort of saved me and I was given the ability to fly for no particular reasons or logical explanations! Sorry if you don't understand ^_^ just possible insane rants.

Anywayz, please read and review!!!


	9. Shape-Shifter

The Marauding Five : Year Five

Siri: Lol, I understand. One thing I hate most is falling asleep with a book in hand, dream of the characters in the book, get a nightmare [in my case] and jump up, only to find that I'd just missed breakfast. Then again, it's not always that I read book these days. I'm banend from them. Still, I have even weirder dreams than before… ever heard of cartwheeling around the Quidditch pitch, broom in one hand, a plush toy in the other and a birthday hat on your head, wearing clown suit?

greengoldfish: what is thingymabopper? Lol, and I certainly don't want any evil spoons sent to my home, no!!! AVK just threatened me with b-b-b-boybands…

Parvati Brown: school??? I'm having major exams in two weeks!!! Heavens, I shouldn't even be writing this or posting anything in particular, let alone get on internet! Anyway, my English teacher gave me an A star!!! Yay!!! FINALLY!!!

*Britz*: You stayed up for more than 25 hours?? NO!!!! You broke my record!!!! My record was staying up for 24 hours, because I was arguing with my cousin over certain facts and, well, we ended up yelling the whole day about that. I'll get the last chapter out right after my exams!

Noelle: hehe, my teacher refused to call me up, too, because I'm too smart! No, I was just kidding, actually. They didn't call me up because they don't feel like embarassing me before my classmates and the visitors in my school [we get tons]. Speaking of visitors to school, I feel like being in the zoo! I'm the monkey in the zoo [school] and the visitors are tourists with cameras :) NEwayz, I read the Jules POV!! That was really sweet of you! Thanks! You'll get your "Janet Morton" answers in this chapter *wicked laugh* and as for the other Adele's weird attitude, I'll explain in the next chapter [which I had drafted out…simply]. And I don't remember having octopus robes… severe case of bad memory ^_^;;

Disclaimer: Everything's mine except… well, you know.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Marauding Five : Year Five

****

Chapter 9: Shape-Shifter

'What do you mean she's not my sister?' Lily asked, frowning deeply. 'She was Janet Garnet Evans before she became Janet Morton. That's, course, if you're too stupid to understand that small fact.'

'Lily's right. She told us the whole story,' James said. The Maggles stared at the hard. Hard, frowning and in utter disbelief.

"But Janet Evans never existed!" Adele Green exclaimed

'How would you know?' Sirius challenged. 'You – I mean, we – are _your_ reincarnations! We're your after-life! That means you're "alive" only when we were alive! How's you know, because you were really "asleep" until last year, when you started becoming active?'

"Well…"

"For one, look at your parents' age," Brad advised.

"If your calculations are right, Janet's age is out of bounds, unless your parents were married when they're only 16," Chore said, "and we know that they don't."

"Yep. Rose's my best friend," Trenna nodded.

"Oh, look at the names, too," Pepper reminded.

"Rose and William have a thing for flowers (don't ask). Petunia Telly Evans is a sort of mutated name of a scarlet pimpernal and a tulip," Green added.

'I don't believe you!' Lily said stubbornly. Trenna held her on. 'Lemme go!'

"Shan't!"

'Then I'll force you to!' Lily snapped, her green eyes flashing angrily. 'James, make her!'

'Lily, maybe youd better listen,' Remus said quietly.

'I'm going, whether Janet's my sister or not1 I want to see how are they killing that dumb insect!!! Do you get me or do you not?????' Lily yelled.

'Insect?' Adele repeated in puzzlement.

'Madam I-Am-The-Best-Seer-In-This-Whole-Wide-Universe,' Lily said. 'Now will you let me go???'

"Um…"

"We'll follow you, in that case."

'D'you really think so?' Adele whispered. 'I mean, that she wanna see Trelawney killed?'

'You can't tell with Lily,' Sirius said cautiously. 

'But if Janet really isn't Lily's real sister—' James started.

'I think she is, so shut up, Potter!' Lily snapped coldly.

'We haven't got a proof for that,' Adele said sensibly. 'I mean, we never really had much chance to confirm that with your parents.'

'Yeah. We stayed home from Christmas and Easter,' Remus reminded.

Just then, a flash of light blinked in Lily's green eyes. The girl turned pale and felt oddly cold as the fell back onto the cough with a look of shock beautifully portrayed on her tanned face. She stared at her and her friends's past lives and her friends.

'I never really gave that much thought,' she said pensively at last. 'I mean, I forgot to realize that each time we try to send mail home about Janet, something always stops it. When we tried going back for christmas, a snow storm turned in for two weeks. Mom and dad all left for vacation in the east during Easter.'

"You won't go now?" Trenna said hopefully. She rather not vanish yet.

'Don't go?' James cried in pure horror. 'It sounds like trouble already, now that Lily had kindly pointed some very important points out! We _have_ to go!'

"And what? Act hero? Dream on, kid," Chore said sarcastically.

"No, we're NOT interested in being banished. Yet,' Brad said sharply.

'Banished?'

'What?'

'Yet?'

'Huh?'

'What d'you mean?'

"If you die, we'll be gone," Green said, wincing at the thought.

"We're only a distant memory, you know," Pepper sighed.

"No reason to let life fly at all!" Trenna yelled. "You stay where you all are!"

'You let your life fly,' Lily said monotonously, as if it's something very common, which it is to them.

"Er, well, under certain circumstances…"

'We're going,' Remus said, standing up. 'And so are you all, too,' he added, casting a glaring eye on each of the Maggles.

**

'Janet! Janet! Dumbledore! Minnie!' Lily called, rushing into the staff room anxiously. The Maggles (with a sour look on their semi-visible-white faces) and the Marauders rushed in after her. All ten stopped dead in their tracks (or air, in the Maggles's case) at the scene before them.

It was nearly black, like travelling into space without a single dot of star or coment. The room was in a dreadful mess, too. Obviously some professors who were lounging in here met the changed Janet Morton and had put up a fight. Probably Professor Kettleburn or maybe even Hagrid, judging the shattered splinters of a broken table and three crashed chairs.

One tall lady stood up sharply, her glasses's frames glinting and her flashing brown eyes were cold. Her hair was swept by a sudden breeze and she began walking towards the Marauders.

"Watch out," Green muttered.

"I don't think they fancy dying," Chore choked, hoping that what he'd said was true.

'Hello, sister dear,' Morton greeted in her sweet, yet deadly cold voice. 'How are things doing these days?' Lily froze on spot.

'What happened?' was Adele's first choked out words. Of course she knew what happened, but a similar question wouldn't hurt, would it?

Morton ignored her. 'Now Lily, how did you get here?' Morton asked. The still sweet voice, but with a tinge of anger in it now. Lily shook herself mentally and looked at Morton coolly, trusting her instincts to not meet her eye.

'How'd I get here? Well, that's a stupid question, really,' Lily said calmly. 'I walked here. What else do you think legs are for, then, sister dear?'

Morton licked her lips hungrily and the five Marauders slowly took a step backwards.

'Where's Dumbledore?' James asked cautiously. The headmaster is supposed to be here.

'Lost his way I must asy,' Morton replied coolly. 'Now kids, how about a game?'

"Don't! do and I'll kill all of you—myself!" Trenna hissed vindictively.

They gulped. What are they going to do? Right now, James wondered why did they ever complain about Dumbledore allowing their parents into the school. They definitely need the desirious help from their mothers at this very moment now.

'How about a game?' Morton roared suddenly, making them shake like autumn leaves caught in an early snow storm.

'No thanks,' Sirius said.

'YOU DARE DEFY ME?!?!'

'You _asked_ a decisive question!' Remus shot. 'And it's based on _our_ opinion, so we're _free_ to answer it however _we_ like, Janet!'

'Janet?' she whispered softly, her body suddenly looking wobbly. 'If it must be, my… friends. But I am not Janet. Nor is my name Morton. Nor Garnet, nor Evans.' She suddenly took shape of Professor Flitwick's tiny forn. Her body wobbled again, and Professor Halley came. 'No, my deard. I'm not some pathetic _girl_ with a lousy name!' She spat, as if it were a cursed word.

'Ugh, talk about being a prefect. Can I issue her a detention?' James said sarcastically, referring to the spit.

'Then who are you? Voldemort?' Adele said. The now clone-Professor Minnie McGonagall let loose an evil cackle, swinging her head off-course (much to everybody's disgust) and changed tp Professor Morton again before dissolving with the swirling black mist that had appeared out of nowhere.

'Precisely,' it said (we couldn't place it a human, so it shall be a great choice). 'No, I am not exactly Voldemort.' The voice turned into Lord Voldemort. The invisible Maggles (to "it" anyway) began pulling horrid faces at the late Tom Riddle to annoy or make fun of him. They hate him, right to the very last strand of hair.

'Not exactly him?' Remus said, trying to choke back a laughter that was itching in his throat, because of the five Maggles.

"It" turned into the black mist again, before re-emerging in Voldemort's form.

'You now, I have a wonderfully scrumpilicious idea,' James said suddenly, making the "it" pause in its current form. 'Waddiwasi!' James cried, pulling his wand out. 

Poof!! 

Voldemort-It had a gun stuck in his half-formed slitted, snake-like nose hole.

'Nay, that's boring,' Lily said, shaking her head doubtfully at James's spell. 'Transfigure!'

Poof! Combined with a fun in Voldemort-It's nose, he now have a horrid looking hat on his head. A stuffed vulture and a turkey sitting on it solemnly, to be precise. Adele decided that she had to listen to her funny bone and began giggling hysterically.

Voldemort-It shuddered a little.

'Oh, give me a chance!' Sirius giggled, twirling his wand in his fingers. 'Colourius!!'

Rather than changing colour, the spell had a different effect on Voldemort-It. It began swinging an overlarge handbag-trunk, covered in pink and blue polka dots. Adele burst into laughter.

Voldemort-It shuddered before assuming the form of a large serpent.

'I am NOT to be fooled with!!!' it hissed. 'I am Shape-Shifter, and I shall perish you!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

'What is a Shape-Shifter?' Sirus asked curiously.

'No such animal,' Adele stammered, recovering from her fit of laughter.

'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'S SHADOW!!!!' it said, cackling again like a demented, knocked-out parrot. 'AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU LOUSY INSOLENT FOOLS CAN DO TO DESTROY ME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!'

"Awww… poor thing," Trenna cooed sarcastically.

'Sounds like we should sew it back,' Remus said thoughtfully. 'Remember Peter Pan? Wendy sewed his shadow back with normal needle and thread! Why not we, then, with a large flag pole and blanket?'

'Because we can't sew?' Lily suggested. The Shape-Shifter slithered to Adele and Sirius, coiling its long body around them tightly, binding them to its green and yellow body.

'Slick,' Sirius muttered, struggling. Shape-Shifter vanished, leaving a tight, silvery substance to hold both its hostages.

'I shall not be the fool my master was when he last dueled you!' Shape-Shifter cried, appearing in a scorpian's form. 'Magic! Pah!'

'Speaking of which, why did you disguise as my sister? Teach James and Remus their stuff? What happened to Voldemort? Why are you here? And what made Dumbledore – in his wrong state of mind, mind you – let you in?' Lily demanded. The scorpian clicked and swung its sting in a sort of "hmph."

'Twenty-questions? I shall not be lured into your trap!!!' Shape-Shifter replied smugly, thinking that it's a trap they had laid to catch him off guard.

"Who's trapping _him_? I'll kll a scorpian when I see one," Chore muttered.

'I asked only five questions,' Lily said waterily, as if snubbing him. The scorpian started angrily for a second before resuming back to its place.

'I must NOT be angry. I must NOT be angry. I must NOT be angry,' Shape-Shifter muttered repeatedly to himself. It changed its form into Professor Trelawney.

'Stupid is the name of my cow,

I always let him graze in my cat's prowl;

But oh! So stupid is my cow,

To eat up Shape-Shifter's gooey crow!' Sirius sang. He had gotten bored, sitting there like a dumb dummy, being held a hostage.

Shape-shifter winced, before collecting himself again.

'I do not have a mud-greased crow!' it cried indignantly. 'I don't even have a crow!!!'

'And do I told my Stupid cow,

"Who go graze at some mud-greased crow?

Go for those pastures which houses the flowers,

And eat up all of Shape-Shifter's floss!"' Adele sang, deciding, too, that it's getting too boring. It's much better than brroding about her capture too.

'I don't floss!' Shape-Shifter yelled.

'The floss of Shape-Shifter was disgusting,

So I brought Stupid to go a-hunting;

What we came across was a good ka-bamming,

Caused by Shape-Shifter's own flu mucus-ing!' Remus giggled, finding that adding words that don't exist in a tuneless sond is every bit as amusing as playing pranks.

'Stop! Stop! Stop, I tell you! You disgusting vermins!' Shape-Shifter yelled, covering its Trelawney ears.

'That was a nice one, Remus,' Lily grinned. 'Lemme try…:

'My cow Stupid ate those green dirt,

Only to come up with one nasty red shirt;

What my stupid don't know, twas a wishing shirt,

He ended up wishing for a great fire to burn.'

'My try now,' James said, seeing Shape-Shifter curling in agony. 'Here goes:

Stupid's wish gave Shape-Shifter a fright,

And the Shifter cried out, "NO!!! Don't have me friend!"

But Stupid's wish was granted at midnight,

And Shape-Shifter was fried when the clock striked.'

"Very… impressive," Pepper said at last.

"Very. Look, the Shape-Shifter's changing!" Green squealed.

And so he was. He turned black for a moment and then he came back. Too bad, that was only for a short four seconds. Shape-Shifter sneered cruelly at the five kids and tied them all up before you can say "He's okay?!"

'That way, you can't call for help,' it said silkily. James slapped himself. Why hadn't one of them called for help when they're still free?

'What do you want with us?' Adele asked, the feeling of singing ludicrous songs drowned by her fears.

'I want a penny to go buy a henny,

But daddy and mommy won't grimme the penny;

So I settled for a big, giant hilly

And saved daddy and mommy from my giant gilly,' Lily sang, not quite sure about what she's thinking. She then went on:

'My hilly is as hilly as a bright flat penny,

Which is really as hilly as my plain Miss Bessie;

It means that my hilly is not at all hilly,

Mommy and daddy are very angry.'

"Don't make it sound like you're dying!" Green scolded.

'But I feel that way!' Lily retorted.

'Mommy and daddy began yelling,

The the drum in my ears keep humming;

I wish mummy and daddy should stop arguing

So I can get my hilly a wee penny,' Sirius sang, ending it with a wistful sigh. He turned around. 'Hey, what's with Shape-Shifter?'

Voldemort's shadow – or as it had claimed – began twitching and moaning in a rather disgusting tone. It squeaked and squeatched and twitched and twotched uncontrollably. The trelawney figure was long gone and the horrible black thing was moaning painfully.

'Professor McGonagall?' asked a high-pitched voice.

'I am 'ere for our deglension,' came Pastilla Thore's familiar voice.

'We am 'ere too,' Pattempt said.

'We're- we're here for our- our detention,' said a frightened voice.

Everyone turned to face the four first-years who had just entered the bleak staff-room. Adele eyed nervously from the four to the hungry looking Shape-Shifter, which seemed to have began smiling evilly at them.

''ello James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Adele!' Pastilla said cheerfully. Her twin brother echoed her.

'At times like this, I can't praise you,' Sirius said dully.

'Hello, uh, Prefect James, Prefect Lily, Senior Sirius, Senior Remus and Senior Adele,' the high-pitched girl, Tipsy Perele, said.

'Prefect. Hah. What a disgrace to be seem tied up!' James muttered.

'Jameth, Lily, Thiruth, Remuth, Adele,' Emily Dole said. She seemed to have some problem saying the letter "s".

'Hello lisper,' Remus greeted. 'The name's Remus, not Remuth.'

'I am not a lithper!' Emily replied indignantly, blushing red.

"Someone's looking hungry," Pepper said, looking at Shape-Shifter.

'Vot ar' you doing 'ere?' Pattempt asked curiously.

'Trying to get out? No, look, run off,' Adele said. 'And I mean _now!' _she added hastily, seeing the four curious faces.

'Deglension,' Pastilla said simply.

'OUT!' Lily yelled. 'Or I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of your life! And trust me, I have my way to keep my word!' she said with angry flashes in her eyes.

'We're here for detention!' Tipsy said.

'We said _out_. O-U-T OUT!' Sirius barked. 'Do it or—'

'I'll set a Grim on all of you!' James cut. 'Sirius has on, and he's lucky that he hasn't died yet. Run!'

'C'mon, let uth go now,' Emily mumbled, tugging her friends.

'Good choice, lisper,' Remus said.

'I am NOT lithping!!!'

'OUT!!!' the Marauders and Maggles (althought unheard) yelled at once. The four turned towards the door hurriedly, but a shadow fell sinisterly before them. It snickered at the paralyzed first-years.

'Running, aren't we?' it said, licking its lips. 'It's been a long time since I had a fresh meal… fresh meat… fresh HUMANS!'

The Gryffindor stared. And blinked. And they let out a piercing scream that shook the castle on the mountain cruelly.

"Students are coming!" Trenna said urgently.

"We have to go! Few that have the seventh sight might see us!" Brad said.

"We'll see if we can get Rose," Chore said. "Time to annoy her."

"High chances of that. She wants to capture us," Green muttered.

"We'll just be careful. Bye kiddos!" Pepper waved, before disappearing with his friends.

'It's MARAUDERS!!!' the five snapped, just as the rest of the school arrived at the staff-room, and Tipsy Perele gobbled by the menacing Shape-Shifter.

'Tipthy! TIPTHY!!!' Emily cried, before breaking into loud, bitter sobs. Shape-Shifter licked its lips with its blue tongue.

'Beauty,' it said. 'Simply delicious.'

'What is going on here?' the HeadBoy cried. Anna Hopkins was comforting the sobbing Emily and the few who had noticed the binded Marauders were freeing them.

'Voldemort's shadow,' Adele breathed, rubbing her free hands in glee. 'Or so Shape-Shifter had claimed.'

__

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! An evil laugh sounded suddenly, making everyone jump.

'It's him alright,' Sirius muttered, brushing himself. Seeing the curious looks thrown at him, he continued irritably. 'Can't I brush myself? It's not in the law that it is illegal for men to brush themselves! And that person I meant when I said "him" is Voldemort!'

few students shuddered this time. Most of the old students were used to that name by now, since a few brave ones had been using it quite regularly, such as Dumbledore and the Ignorant Five a.k.a. the Marauders.

The laugh seemed to be coming from a nearby scarlet handbag, so everyone turned to it attentively, even Shape-Shifter.

__

HAHAHA! IT IS ME, LORD VOLDEMORT!!!'

'Gosh, what an odd name!' a young muggleborn exclaimed.

__

SHUT UP!!! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!

'Uh-huh. Go on,' another muggleborn said uncaringly.

__

… AREN'T YOU AFRAID? NEVER MIND THAT. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!

'Aren't you bored, saying the same thing?' Anna asked.

'Do not defy my master!' Shape-Shifter snapped.

__

I AM A RADIO RECORDER!!! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!

'…'

'Okay…' a few students (excluding those who went speechless with disbelief) said.

'Radioes aren't suppose to work in Hogwarts,' Lily said. She knew. How many times had she tried bringing a radio recorder in? Countless.

'Zackly,' Pastilla said, nodding in agreement.

'Pastilla! Pattempt!' Pastira Thore cried, pulling her twin siblings away. 'Stay here!'

'Yes, Pastira.'

Suddenly, an image began to form from the scarlet handbag. It was a large, human-sized image. An image of a smal, white face with tiny slits for eyes, nose and a lipless mouth. The horrible image was cladded in a half-eaten vulture hat, a set of tropical fruits in a big basket and a long, scarlet dress.

'That's… Voldemort?' James said incredously, half unbelieving.

__

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!

Everyone who saw the image production was debating whether or not they should laugh or keep a straight face. It looked funny and it seemed as if someone had done a really bad job in disguising. Finally, Remus decided that the tickle was too much. He began howling and rolling on the floor. The school soon followed, and Shape-Shifter looked like a failed boggart.

'Do not laugh! Do not laugh!' Shape-Shifter yelled. 'I place the wrong projection!!!'

'Wrong –cough– projection?' Dan coughed.

'Yes, yes! That is master's disguise in the summer! At the south islands! This is the real one!'

Click! (_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!!_). The same picture still showed, only, instead of the fruits basket, Lord Voldemort is now holding a model of lady Statue of Liberty, as if the statue itself was holding the torch.

'No! No!' Shape-Shifter yelled, pressing a sort of remote-control.

Click!

__

I AM LORD—PARDON ME—I AM SAILORMOON!!!! FIGHTER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!!!!!

The snake-like wizard was dressed in the SailorMoon costume, with its red skimpy short skirt, knee length red boots and a crescent moon plastered on his forehead. The two "meatball" buns of 'mantou' (dumpling_ were pasted on his head to give the SailorMoon-like hairstyle.

'Wrong! Wrong!!' Shape-Shifter yelled.

Click!

__

I AM… … … … … … … … … D… … E… … S… … T… … R… … O… … D… … !… …

And with a blaze of thick smoke, the scarlet handbag disappeared.

'Aaah! MASTER!!!' Shape-Shifter yelled tearfully.

'Is he supposed to be in the St. Mungo's?' the HeadBoy asked. It was amazing how he had a straight face after all of Voldemort's costume displays.

'He was okay a while ago,' Adele said. 'I say, let's sing a song!!'

'No! No!! No song!' cried the horrified shadow, its cool, calm composure all lost. It was in a complete state of hysterics now, thought there's no possible theory to explain why, or how that had come to.

'How about "Old MacDonald"?' a fourth year suggested.

'"Polly Wolly Doodle!"'

'Pokémon!'

'Dragon Ball!!'

'No, DORAEMON!!!!' Sirius yelled.

'Quiet! I am HeadBoy!' the headboy yelled. He cleared his throat. 'Alright, let's sing Kookaburra!!!!! Follow, or I'll minus all your house points and assign you all two detentions a month! Now sing!' Shape-Shifter trembled.

So everyone sang the old "Kookaburra" song with high spirits, some even yelling, trying to our-do each other's voice. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw were practically tearing the roof down by yelling themselves hoarse.

Dumbledore entered the room when the last word was sang, greeted by a very loud "ME" from all four house residents. Shape-Shifter had burst into nothing. The students all had a party for defeating Shape-Shifter without a teacher's assistance. Tipsy Perele reappeared after the sunlight streamed in through the windows, without, again, a reasonable theory.

And last of all, every single student was dispatched to repair the damage their loud voices had done to the cracked ceilings, broken glasses, powdered statues, shaggy paintings and many many more.

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: yay!!! It's finally done!!!! And I had Voldemort in stuffed vulture hat, statue of liberty and even in a SailorMoon costume!!! Lolz, I was reading my SailorMoon comics when I wrote this :) amusing, don't you think? Let me know if you laugh, cause I'm pretty sure that my friends didn't!

So much for this chapter, clearing up Janet Morton and bla bla bla. Oh, there's a last chapter to this year, too. And I promise. I sincerely honestly swear that I'll finish it with at least a LITTLE romance :) 

NOTE: I can't post anything for the next three weeks :( I have MAJOR exams, people, so wish me luck on it! I really really need all the luck I can scrape!!! Also, next post will be the last chapter for _The Marauding Five Y5_ and _James Potter and the Unogua Board_! I don't know whether to be happy or sad about this… *sniffle* I'll have a new story up after that, and _The Marauding Five Y6_ though, so be prepared for it!!!!  
oh, if you want something to read at the moment, I'd recommend [Even Angels Make Mistakes!][1] because Ginny :) and I finished it!! yay!!!  
bunny chan

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=249918



	10. Talent Chaos

The Marauding Five : Year Five 

Hayley Granda Potter : *nods* this series must be bad. yep. i agree. i did a HUGE mistake even starting it. *smacks herself in face* hang on!! you said GOOD, no BAD. and you actually _downloaded_ this lousy thing??? and no!! don't ome to Malaysia and rope me to my computer! i mean, i'm writing it on paper [sort of. i'll run out of testpads once school is out] and it's getting really headachy to read my own writing! lolz, yes, i will continue this [i made an oath when i first started--+kill myself+]. you're still welcomed to Malaysia :) i'm in dire need to meet someone... bored. 

silver_koneko_tsukari~ : how'd i come up with the stuff is a huge question i ponder myself over. believe me. i am NOT [i repeat, Tsu, _NOT_] responsible for whatever weirdness that goes inside my head, because... well... it IS in my head! 

AVK : you finally decided to review!!! :) thankies!!! and no, i do NOT enjoy being threatened by boybands ANYMORE!!!! and yes, i WILL have the romance, believe me. i've made it a point to myself that i'd forgotten all about it for too long. way too long. yes, i'll post, don't worry. i won't die yet... 

Greengoldfish : cute name!!! and the test was HORRIBLE! the fairy wasn't with me, i guess 

*Britz* : wow, what a lot of luck!!! *beams* thanks!! lol, cluck ^^ i'd just finished my exams [a couple of hours ago, actually]. also, the Shape-Shifter thing is MEANT to be confusing!!! 

Jinskid3 : nothing is suppose to make sense in this story but the plot and the sane characters. and i'm glad that you liked this ^^ 

Lily's friend*Jess : the thing i like about the last chapter was... dun dun DUNN!!!!! Voldemort dressed in tropical fruits and in Sailormoon costume :) 

Noelle : Sorry, maybe octopus robes someday else :) probably after a long, long time, too! at least i kept my promise!! HAH!!! no one can call me promise breaker now! i even post this so quickly! 

Disclaimer: Everything's mine except… well, you know.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Marauding Five : Year Five

****

Chapter 10: Talent Chaos

'Hmph,' Adele grunted grumpily, 'My very first adventure and that stupid Shape-Shifter wiped off everyone's memories on it. No one's _ever_ going to take me as a celebrity now, like they take you.' At the last word, Adele glared sourly at her four friends. Approximately two days after Shape-Shifter was banished, some memory altering charm had been flying around the school for an hour, making everyone forget about the incident, as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone but the Marauders. Being the slackers and pranksters they are, they were picnicking by the lake, planning how to torture Snape and gang.

'Well…' James said indecisively. 'It wasn't your first one. That was last year, the episode with… what? Lily having some sickness or something, right? Ular- Ularsta Nagita, yep. _That_ is your first one.'

'That was _yours_,' Sirius correction. 'I don't have anything, too, so you shouldn't brood that much, Adele. Them two lovebirds' –here, he jabbed his thumb at Lily and James—'hogged up every single thing possible. Blame them.'

Both the mentioned couple pretended to ignore him by engaging themselves in a boring (supposedly) conversation. They were both exchanging "Hello, how are you? I am fine, thank you."

'Hello, how are you? I am fine, thank you,' Lily said solemnly.

'Hello, how are you? I am fine, thank you,' James replied, even more solemnly.

'Hello, how are you? I am fine, thank you.'

'Hello, how are you? I am fine, thank you.'

'Typical,' Remus muttered, burying his face behind his Charms text-book.

'How is today?' James asked.

'Very fine, thank you. How is today?' Lily said.

'I'd say that the day is raining and is not as fine as Lily Evans had just claimed,' Adele said. She pointed at the newly made window at the Marauder's hideout to show her point. The raindrops pitter-pattered noisily outside.

'It's raining,' James said.

'Really?' Lily said with an innocent questioning look. 'I didn't notice.'

'That's certainly boring, if you meant it to be boring,' Sirius said dryly. 'But anyway, how're you going to complete you Red and Blue magic course now? There's certainly no one living in this world that know it now, as far as I'd known.'

'Oh, who cares?' Remus said carelessly. 'It's all finished and furnished!'

'Furnished for what? Spring? Har har,' Lily said sarcastically.

'It'll be summer soon! Hurray! Hurray! Yippee!!!' Adele cheered.

'We're wasting time here. Milking cows is definitely NOT my type of work! And to think that I have to do it for another three weeks! Nooooo!!!' Sirius wailed.

'Shut up, moron! They'll hear us!' James hissed.

'Oops.'

'OWLs…' Remus moaned. 'We still have to take them… why didn't Voldemort just destroy the school for us, huh? Save us from OWL and NEWT.'

'Blame him. It's that Shape-Shifter and him,' Lily said. 'Maybe HE wants to torture us with the exams he took when he was a kid.'

'Ssh!' James hissed.

'Our new toilet is there, made the muggle way. Remember to flush,' Remus said, pointing at the new green door.

'Or if you want to turn into a snake, be sure to drink a new Animagi potion,' Adele said helpfully.

'Keep it low! I meant that!! Not toilet, not snakes!' James snapped.

'Look who's yelling…'

'Shut up!'

'Oooh… touchy, touchy!'

'I said shut up, Varens!'

'And talk about touchy…'

'I SAID "SHUT UP"!!!!!!!'

**

"Attention to all Fifth Years! Attention to all Fifth Years! Please gather in the Great Hall after lessons today! Thank you!" Dumbledore's jolly voice boomed around the castle halls. By the tone of his voice, he seemed quite excited about something. Professor McGonagall was scowling darkly.

'As you can see,' she said to her fifth year class, 'we wouldn't be turning Hagrid's hut into a chocolate house today.'

Groans followed her sentence as many of them scowled blackly, too. They were eager to pull Hagrid's hut down and get him a new one: eating the hut is a great way to save the abolishment cost.

'Why does he always but in each time I try to turn the castle or Hagrid's hut into something more fashionable?' McGonagall muttered. Her students ignored her.

'Wonder what ol' Dumbledore wants … again,' Sirius said. 'Just yesterday, I got caught pinching a particular mimosa plant that snapped at me.'

Dan coughed. 'That?!'

'Yes!! That!' Sirius said savagely, banging his fist onto the table fiercely.

'Black, don't bang the table!' McGonagall barked sharply, till grumpy about her idea of redecorating the school grounds. As she was still brooding and scowling, and quite ignorant to the other students, the pupils return to their conversation.

'Aah! I foresee something!' Lily said in the mysterious oriental voice—the know-it-all type of voice usually used by Tibetan Monks or a wise man.

'What? What?' came the eager responses.

'False alarm,' Lily grinned.

'Stupid divinator,' Snape muttered. 'Too sure of her boring predictions.' Tally, being just next to him, overheard Snape insulting her good friend.

'What did you say?' Tally said, turning to him sharply. Snape smiled innocently and rather… um, charmingly at her. Dan pulled at face at that.

'Tally's my girlfriend,' Dan said hardly. Tally glared. Snape sneered.

'Oh, really? Since when?' the Slytherin drawled.

'Um, an hour ago. We just made up our differences,' Tally said at once, thinking to herself "Better Dan Trevor of Gryffindor than Severus Snape of Slytherin."

'Again,' Remus added for her. 'Honestly speaking, how long is this truce going to last?'

**

'Alright, fifth years!' Dumbledore called out to the sea of students. 'How are we doing today? Bad? Good? Great?'

'We're not in kindy,' Adele said sarcastically. Dumbledore had either not hear her or had decided to ignore her comment.

'Do you know why you're here?'

'No, and puh-lease! don't talk to us like we're in a nursery! I enjoy being young, but not that young!' Adele said, rolling her eyes.

'Every fifth years get this wonderful opportunity to get their talent spotted! It's your turn this year!' Dumbledore said, beaming broadly from ear to ear. The noisy chatter died almost at once as people turned to listen, interested. 'Audition is on next Sunday, which means that it is held right after your OWLs, which is next Monday. Anyone may enter. Thank you.' And Dumbledore turned to a nearby fireplace, lit it, threw in some gold powder, and disappeared from sight. The fifth years turned to discuss about it, planning for their audition.

'I'm going to be a singer!' cried one.

'I'm playing my harp! Mother says that I'm a pro!'

'Hah, I'm even better at my lyre, in that case! I have a degree on mandolin and piano, too!'

'Ooh! Do you think I'm tall enough to be a model?'

And so on, so forth.

'Hey!' Sirius said, grabbing Remus's arm, 'let's do a magic show!'

'Don't be silly, Sirius. We _are_ in a magic school!' Remus chided, surprised at his friend's stupidity and dumbness.

'No, no! The magic! The _arts_!!!' Sirius squealed suddenly in excitement as stars replaced the mischievous glint in his black eyes. The Marauders backed away from him nervously.

'What do you mean?' Adele said cautiously.

'We'll do magic tricks! Lily and her Psychic, James and his Red Arts, Remus with his Blue Arts, and Adele with her Black Arts!' Sirius said excitedly. 'And I… I hereby volunteer to be your pet dog!'

'Pet dog?!' the others exclaimed in surprise, narrowing their eyes at him. Sirius gulped uncertainly.

'Er, I'll be the animal talker then,' Sirius said, guessing that his friends approve his idea and disapprove of him doing nothing in their so-call Magic show. The four nodded grimly, though they know that Sirius wouldn't do anything in reality.

'Oh, I forgot something!' Dumbledore's head popped out of the fireplace. 'No magic is allowed.' Pop! He's gone with the flames again. A majority of the students groaned.

'Well folk?' Sirius said, turning to his friends. 'Whaddyou say? Ol' Albus said magic. That means wand-waving. Your – em, our – powers aren't wand-proof, are they? 'fraid not. We'll steal the show!!'

'But n what sense are we gonna proof that it's not a mere trick? We need to defend the reputation of the Unknown Arts, you know,' James said in concern.

'The Unknown Arts?'

'White, Black, Red, Blue and Psychic Arts,' Lily said helpfully.

'That's going to be a tough one,' Remus said, frowning. 'We shouldn't be known.'

The Marauders began to think deeply at their current dilemma.

'Why must we join? It's not compulsory, is it?' Adele said at last, finding nothing in her head to help them.

'No, but we have a reputation to keep up to! The Marauders never leave much of a chance, do they?' Sirius retorted. Adele racked her brains for a witty response.

'He's right, Adele. Get back to PensiveLand,' Lily said.

'Oh, bother! Let's just pretend that we're a group of great magicians (after Merlin) and tell them – whoever this talent spotting guy is – that we specialize in different magic each. Think Dumbledore will buy that?' Remus said.

'Maybe, but it's too risky. It'll seem like magic then, and that's not what we want,' James said reasonably.

'But that's our talent! And this is talent spotting! It's not like any of us could sing! We all know that Sirius have a terrible voice that'll scare even a bullfrog!' Adele said. Sirius glared.

'Oh, I am sooooo flattered, Adele,' Sirius said with intense dislike. 'Well, you couldn't sing, either, so don't make comments!' Adele stuck her tongue at him in reply.

'Wait! I have an idea!' Remus said brightly. 'How about we don't enter at all?'

'We have a reputation, Moony!' Sirius snapped. They all sighed. It's not easy to be center of attention. That shows how life can be pretty stressful at times.

'Back to thinking, then,' James said. 'How about we just get Sirius to talk to animals? Or blast ourselves up in smokes? Or better still, do hypnotism?' the boy muttered to himself, scratching his messy hair. Remus jumped up at once.

'That's it! We'll use hypnotism! Sirius will pretend to hypnotize us, and he'll just ask us to show our talent! We'll do it, and when we "wake up" we won't remember a thing, and no one'll accuse us for being museum specimens!' Remus said happily.

'W…hat?' Adele said. 'Come again, please.'

'Alright, Sirius here will pretend to hypnotize us, get it? And we'll pretend to be under his control. That'll be his "talent". Sirius will say something mystifying like "I see a talent in you"—bla bla bla. Lily can write that out for him, if he's bad at it—and we'll just do our stuff!' Remus said, his face flushing with excitement.

'That's a pretty good way to disguise ourselves. Or better, maybe we pretend to be infested by some alien we summon with our "talent" and show its powers!' Lily said happily. 'Yep, this is going to be one talent show!'

**

When the boys marched into their dormitory, they were greeted with a loud, deep, singing voice, singing a French opera. Instinctively, the three stuck their fingers into their ears to block out the sound and went on with their marching.

'STOP THAT, DANIEL TREVOR!' Thomas Macmillan yelled. Dan went on singing like an inspired gust of wind. He then paused to choke and cough (on his saliva), grabbed a cup of cold water, gulp that down, and began to yowl like a cat again.

Thomas stared at James, Sirius and Remus dully and pleadingly. They shrugged their shoulders, handed him some earplugs and threw a couple of dust-mites into Dan's wide open mouth (which, James later swore, could fill a huge apple). The boy coughed and spluttered.

'Peace be with humans when you are not singing, Dan,' Sirius said solemnly.

'Ah 'ad to –gak!- sing wit Tal –wak!- ly –gak!' Dan choked.

'Poor you. We understand your condition thoroughly and we hope that you can understand ours, too. When we say we want silence, we mean it. You can practice in the forest if you like,' Remus said, indicating the black Forbidden Forest.

'Yeah. If it's good, you're likely to live. If it's bad… well, you don't have to take our OWLs, then,' James said.

'Sympathic, aren't you?' Dan said sourly.

'What are you going to do? Thomas asked. 'Are you with the girls or on your own?'

'With the girls,' Remus said, 'We're doing … magic.'

'Dumbledore said that no wand-waving is allowed,' Dan said at once.

'We're doing a muggle magic, since that's the only talent we've got that no one in this world has,' Sirius boasted pompously. 'The others – like looks, intelligence, IQ… blablabla – are pretty common and it's no fun showing that off! Of course, _you _don't have our _common_ and natural talents.'

'Watch that ego grow!' James whispered to Remus. They giggled as Sirius went on boasting about the "talents" he have (of which ¾ are all lies) to his fellow dormmates. Little did he know that something was growing above his head.

Dan and Thomas couldn't help to notice the big, brain-resemblance thing, marked "EGO" in bright red. It grew bigger when Sirius boasted about how he survived without chocolate ice-cream for one day.

'Ego running, Sirius,' Thomas said, grinning broadly.

'And I… what?' Sirius said blankly.

'Your ego's growing, isn't it? Oh look, Tom, there's a scale here!' 1:1 000 000 kilometer… pretty big, eh?' Dan commented. Sirius turned to the mirror.

'A big ego, dearie?' his mirror said drowsily. 'Poke it and it'll inflate.'

'JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!! PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL!!!!!' Sirius yelled, shaking the castle violently and breaking his dormitory windows in its quake. James and Remus laughed.

'Run!' James yelled, as he and Remus raced out to run away from the red Sirius.

**

'He loves her. He loves her not. He loves her. He loves her not. He loves her. He loves her not,' Adele muttered, plucking the petals off the red rose she was holding. She sighed happily as she pulled the last petal from its stem. 'He loves her. Now…' Adele produced another rose and began pulling the petals again, muttering, 'She loves him. She loves him not…' She smiled again as she pulled the last petal. 'She loves him, too.'

The wind blew softly, rustling her long black hair. The red petals flew from her lap and onto the lake, where they floated gently like little boats. Adele smiled softly, just as a sudden whooshing gust of wind came and green eyes stared into her purple ones.

'What _are_ you doing out here? Pulling petals?' Lily asked in disbelief, sitting upside-down on her broomstick. Adele shook herself from the fright Lily had gave her.

'Er, yeah. For, um, someone I know,' Adele said, hurriedly remembering James's useful advice to block her mind. 'Not you, of course,' she added hastily.

'For Tal and Dan?'

'Er, um, yeah. Good luck to 'em.'

'Well then, this is good,' Lily said approvingly, staring at the floating red petals on the dark lake. Adele blinked.

'Why?'

'The wind always promises something good. If you have your lover with you at this moment, with the new moon and a gentle breeze, high chances are that you'll stay together forever,' Lily said. 'We should get Tally and Dan, huh?' Adele coughed.

'Erm, yeah,' Adele said uncertainly. Lily sat up.

'What are you doing out here? You know I can issue you a detention for this! And without a cloak with you, too!'

'I can say the same for you,' Adele retorted.

'I'm on duty,' Lily replied in a high-and-mighty tone.

'On your broomstick?'

'Um… I admit that there's a loop-hole in the law – they didn't say that prefects are not to patrol with broomstick,' Lily said, grinning a little. Adele raised her eyes.

'Well anyway, we haven't got a girl to girl talk yet,' Adele said, changing the subject.

'A _what_ talk?'

'Girl to girl. You know…'

'No, I don't know.'

'Your mother? Gram? Petunia?' Adele asked.

'What, talk? Of course not! We do what we want!' Lily said. Adele decided that she should skip this altogether, in that case. Time for a new subject, then.

'Lily, do you really love James?' Adele asked. Lily frowned at her new choice.

'Why do you asked?' she asked, obviously not pleased at this question.

'I want to know. Do you? Not as a friend, of course,' Adele added quickly.

Lily hesitated. She wasn't really sure about that… yet. Yet is a keyword. She loved James with all her heart, as a friend, a brother, and… maybe yes, a lover, too. 

So what now? She know that she love James. Tell Adele? And risk Sirius and Remus making fun of her?

Adele stared at her floating friend, thinking pensively. Yes, Lily was floating subconsciously on her own, her broom was left hovering just a few inches from the ground. Adele's mind was practically yelling with lines as "YOU IDIOT!!!! You're suppose to make her say it subconsciously! Why d'you ask her directly? Varens, you're the worst idiot ever in the history of witches!"

Finally, after a long five minutes, Lily turned to Adele.

'Er, what was the question again? I was thinking about something else,' Lily said.

'Do you love James? As in you'll marry him, live with him, blah blah blah?' Adele said, looking into Lily's eyes to see if she can find an answer in those dazzling green orbs. Besides, she'll also know if Lily is lying or not. Lily calmly returned her gaze.

'No,' she replied. Adele gasped. Lily's pupil and iris had barely even flinched!

'Y-you don't?'

'No, I don't,' Lily repeated firmly.

'Oh! But you said that-'

'I don't recall saying anything about living with James. Sure, he's my friend and brother, but we're NOT lovers,' Lily said, grinning a little. This seem a little funny to her. Besides, it's not everyday that you tell a lie to your best friend.

'But _Lily_—'

'Come back here, James!!! Put me right this instance, Remus!!!' Sirius's angry yells pierced into the still air. The wind had stilled for now.

As if on cue, James, Remus and Sirius burst out of the large castle doors. Lily thankfully counted her stars when the boys ran towards the girls for help. Adele was gaping at the stuff which was Sirius's ego (it was still there and one simply couldn't miss it) and at the scale below it.

'I didn't know Sirius's ego was so gigantic,' Adele said in amazement.

'There are some thing you'll never know till Armageddon,' Lily said philosophically. 'An example is Sirius's ego.'

'So does that mean that Armageddon's near?'

'Well… no. It's just an expression.'

'Lily! Adele! Save us!' James called, laughing, as he hid behind the girls.

'Sirius the Snorting Grim!!!' Remus laughed, running behind James for cover.

'Snorting Grim!' Sirius yelled, hurt. 'I'll teach you what a snorting grim is!'

And there and then, Sirius changed into Padfoot, his animagus form. He smirked smugly at them, as if to say 'Hah! Snorting Grim, huh? I'm NOT snorting, you stupids!' James glared at Padfoot, studying him.

'Well! If that isn't Mister Graceful there!' James said loudly, obviously directing the comment at Sirius. The dog snorted.

'Woof? Hrr, woof woof!' he barked in reply. Translation for non-dog language understanding people: 'Me? James, dream on!'

'He snorted!' Adele squealed. 'Oh, gosh, he snorted! Snorting Grim!'

'Woof woof!'

'He said "did not",' James said.

'Tell him, hah, he did and if he don't believe it, turn back time for proof!'

Sirius growled at her. He understood those words because he's an animagus. You have both your human and animal sense when you're one, and that's the good part on being one: You get extra sense and more camouflage.

'That can be fixed,' Remus said. 'Do we have a cam – oh, I have mine. Alright Sirius…'

Remus raised his right arm in the air and moved it anti-clockwise. As he do so, the Marauders, the leaves, the lake, the air… everything… turned backwards. Remus's arm kept its pace slowly as he came to the part where Sirius was snorting at James's words. His arm paused still in the air.

'Sopt,' Remus whispered, slowly dropping his arm.

Everything stopped right there. It was as if the earth had stopped spinning on its axis and around its orbit. Padfoot was snorting and Adele was looking really impressed by James's brilliance on making Sirius snort.

Remus turned to Lily. She was gazing mysteriously at the floating red petals on the lake's rippling surface, her lips parted in a sort of murmur. From the look in her eyes, she seem to be really far, as if predicting something. Whenever Lily looked mysterious (except as an act or for a prank) she is certainly doing an important prediction or maybe a prophecy.

Then again, she might be thinking of something to amuse herself.

Remus decided to shrug it off and go back to what he's here for. Besides, too long time in the past will nib at his memory. The boy took a quick snap of the Snorting Grim, and proceeds to turn his arm clockwise to go back to the present. He murmured the Time Gate's password and turned his left arm.

'Estrore,' Remus said. Pop!

'What's with me?' Sirius said, looking annoyed as he reappeared in his human form.

'Nothing, nothing.'

'Heyo? Lily? Hello? Hello?' James called, waving his hand in front of Lily's eyes. Remus noticed that she was still staring at the petals.

Once dark in the Heavens 

No cure for us all

Once bright for Pluto

Will be doom for us all

White and Black will combine

As will Red, Blue and Neutral

The colours of ten

Will defeat great Pluto

Five from the past

Obtained from Red

Five from the present

With the help of the great

Seven will perish

Though not forever

Three will live

In deepest grief

With help of Black, Red and Neutral

Two of chosen shall return

But in exchange, colours will be gone

From Earth, forever forbidden

Lily muttered. Her friends stared at her in fright and in awe. Frighten of what she had just said, and awed that their friend had finally prophesized something that sounded really important.

Lily gazed on at the petals, gripping her broomstick tightly.

**

The OWL exams came and went in a blink of an eye. Soon, it was Friday and the fifth years had completed their worst nightmares. The Ravenclaws were singing, the Hufflepuffs were dancing, the Gryffindors were yelling and the Slytherins were celebrating by being extra nice to everyone: they treated the fifth years butterbeer, being the rich slugs they are.

But it wasn't before long that everyone began to panic again: the Talent-Spotting on Sunday. The teachers must have either sensed their nerves or decide to give them a treat, because they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the next day to do their shopping.

New robes were bought (there wasn't much time for ordering), parchments, quills and various stationaries were stacked, flowers picked, straws collected…

But the Marauders bought _nothing._

Well, they bought _one_ thing. A small, muggle pocket watch from Dervish and Banges. And it isn't really working, either. It's just a stupid dangling ornament that once belonged to an old English gentleman, whose house was ransacked by wizards (who posed as cops) to find a snake (which is really and Ashwinder).

Besides, Sirius couldn't really hypnotize them. He couldn't even sleep with a ticking clock! The Marauders guessed that it'll be good enough to fool the audience.

'Do we have everything, Dan?' Tally said, looking at the bags Dan was carrying, a parchment in her hand.

'Why do I have to carry this? Why couldn't you?' Dan whimpered.

'Because I'm a girl. And please don't start a fight with me now.'

'Flashy robes?' Serena Tappers said, holding a checklist.

'Check,' Geraldine Thorn said.

'Fancy muggle hair-dye?

'Check.'

'Lip, uh, stick…?'

'Yep. Check.'

'What's this? Tatoo?'

'Check.'

But not everyone's in a team with their friends. Some, who were doing solo, were reading their one-person act lines, singing their chosen songs and even juggling and turning cartwheels! Peter Pettigrew was juggling and kept dropping cups, balls and plates on Snape, who was cartwheeling next to his friend.

'PETER!' he yelled when Peter dropped more of his items.

'Um, sorry, but it seemed as if someone had placed a slipping charm on my items.'

'Sleeping charm??'

'No, slipping…'

So all in all, everyone's busy preparing for the talent spotting tomorrow.

**

Finally, he great day arrived, bringing anxiety, moans and excited squeals with it.

'Is our hypnotism convincing enough?' Adele asked worrily, staring at Sirius as he swung the pocket watch wildly in front of Remus's face, clearly enjoying himself. The watch bonked on Remus's nose and the victim let out a painful yell.

'Watch it, Sirius!' Remus yelled, holding his red nose.

'Remus the red-nosed wizaaaard… had a very shiny nooooooose… and if you ever saw iiiiiiit… you would even say it glooooooows…' Lily sang to the tune of "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer". James snickered, Sirius grinned, Adele burst into laughter and Remus glared.

'Lily, shut up!'

'All of the other wizaaaaards… always laughed and called him naaaaaaames… They never let poor Remuuuuuus… Join in any wizard gaaaaaaaaaaames…'

'What's that ridiculous song?' Thomas exclaimed, walking into the common room.

'It's a new version of Rudolph, only this one's called "Remus The Red-Nosed Wizard,"' Adele said, laughing hysterically. Remus forced a dry laugh.

'Oh. Yeah. I'm famous,' he said sarcastically.

'Interesting,' Thomas said, grabbing the pocket watch. 'What's this, then?'

'A watch,' Sirius said.

'Why? Wanna buy it from us? That'll be two galleons,' James said.

'Nah, just curious. It's about time now. Go to the Great Hall.'

'Mom just sent me some Floo Powder,' James said, taking out a small bagful of green sand. He took a pinch, threw it into the fireplace and yelled, 'Hogwarts Great Hall!'

'Hey!' Sirius called. 'Ah, too late. He's gone.'

'He left his bag here,' Lily said, showing them the blue bag. 'Take a pinch each.'

'No thanks. I'd rather walk. I don't fancy landing elsewhere,' Remus said.

'Me too.'

'Me three.'

'Me four,' Thomas added.

'Me five,' Lily said, keeping the small sack. 'Let's all walk.'

They reached the Great Hall just as Dumbledore and the other fifth, sixth and seventh years did. James was waiting impatiently in the empty hall.

'Potter! Fancy you being early!' Snape sneered.

'Well, a man – uh, wizard – should be early for once, don't you think?' James said innocently. He slapped his forehead. 'Oh, I shouldn't have said that to you! You don't come near to look like a slug, do you Snape, let alone humanoid? Well, my apology.' James threw in very much sarcasm in that sentence.

'Hmph.' Was Snape's only reply.

'Alright, alright,' Dumbledore said. 'The sixth and seventh years had offered to be your audience.'

'Where's that talent-spotter?' a sixth year called.

'Aah… here he is! Meestar Min!' Dumbledore said, smiling broadly as Meestar Min bombed into the Great Hall from the fireplace.

'Hello!' the man greeted cheerfully. He was a jolly looking man with the round Father Christmas face and a neat with moustache curled under his nose. He was bald, wore a lopsided wizard hat and had a wand in his hand. His dark blue robes were covered with black soot and his feet were stuffed into pointy yellow wizard shoes. 'Sorry, got lost in the chimney.'

The fifth years stared at the stumpy man as the sixth and seventh years greeted him warmly. Dumbledore beamed.

'Hello, Meestar. It's nice to see you again,' Dumbledore said.

'Albus! It's been a long time!' Meestar said in his deep jolly voice that simply screamed of laughter.

'One year isn't very long,' the headmaster replied. 'I beg you to see this pack of fifth year's performance.'

'Isn't this talent show?' Pastira Thore blurted.

'Well, I see you've been tricking them again,' Meestar said in amusement.

'We're tricked?!' Moans of disappointment follow.

'No. But it's not the way you expect it to be. I might get you a contract once you're graduated.' Whoops of delight were heard.

'We will start now,' Dumbledore said, clearing his throat. 'Ah, and our dear sorting hat here will announce your group randomly. I trust you can do that, Sorting Hat.' The fifth years went behind a just-magicked stage.

'D'you think I can set it aflame?' Adele whispered.

'Why would you want to do that?' James asked in surprise.

'Because last year, it told me that I'm very stupid at Transfiguration and join the pranksters of the year rank. I hate it.'

'It won't burn, maybe. I mean, it has a spell on it,' Lily said logically.

'Maybe is a keyword, Lily,' Adele said.

'But you still can't risk it. We have a show later on,' Remus said.

'Anna Hopkins!' the hat yelled. Anna jumped up at once, as her brother and sister yelled out for support in the seats. She performed poetry and left in a flushed face.

The names rolled on until Tally and Dan came up to perform their French opera duet. The duo started fine, for the first five minutes. After that, chaos ensues and they began bickering on the lines. When that was settled, they went back to the lyrics again. Right at the end of it, they proceeded to kiss (it was a supposed-love-song). Snaped barged – no, he _cartwheeled_ – into the scene, yelling about Tally's lips were reserved only for his.

Tally hurled a hex at him and his lips "which were reserved specially for Tally" grew into an enormous size. Snape was soon carried to Madame Pomfrey for treatment and pronounced not able to attend the show anymore.

A Ravenclaw group performed a rock song.

'Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Adele Varens!'

'Our turn,' Sirius said, pocketing his gold watch before stepping onto the stage.

'Yeah. By luck, our powers won't fail us,' Adele muttered.

'No reason for you to worry, in that case,' Remus said.

'Yeah. You know your stuff, we know our stuff. Chill out, Remus,' James said.

'Let's go!!!' Lily cried.

'Ahem. Would anyone want to take a guess at what I'm doing today?' Sirius called out to his audience. After all, what's stage fright to him if he'd already taken classes for acting? Nothing.

'Black, you are nuts!!!' a seventh year yelled.

'Gee, I am so honoured by words… but I'm not doing anything about nuts, Grevor.'

'Ta-da!' the other four cried, making their appearance. A few sixth year Slytherins refrained themselves from throwing rotten cabbages at them.

'We're doing hypnotism,' Adele said matter-of-factly. A few muggleborns began snickering. They'd tried it and it never really worked.

But anyway, Remus was seated onto the magicked chair. Sirius pulled out the watch and began swinging it violently in front of his friend's face. Bonk! It hit Remus's nose again.

'Sirius…' Remus gritted.

'Oops.'

'Watch it! I can't pretend to sleep if you keep doing that!'

'Um. Now… you are the deceased Red –eeps!- Blue magician, Frawla Fainze… you shall perform his – uh, her!!! – lost arts of –ulp!- blue magic…' Sirius said squeakily, but still mystifyingly. It was amazing how he could do that.

'Perform, er, what_ are_ Blue magic arts?' Lily whispered. She was suppose to command Remus.

'Just say Fainze's best known magic,' James hissed.

'Uh, Fainze's favourite magic,' Lily said decidingly. And to everyone's surprise, hair began to grow on Remus's skin. His body began to arch painfully and his teeth sharpened into carnivorous fangs. Remus's eyes seemed to blank out.

The crowd gasped in horror. Dumbledore jumped up at once and pulled his wand out. Remus-the-half-werewolf (Wereman – or boy, in his case) suddenly waved a claw. A group of frogs jumped onto the stage from nowhere and began croaking a song. As they did so, Remus's body straighten, the fur disappeared and his sharp teeth shrunk back evenly. He was Remus again.

Dumbledore sat back down, fixing a glare at the round shutters nearby that let stream in the diamond light which were collected from the moonlight. It was meant to brighten the Great Hall, but Remus, who was unfortunately staring at the round thing, had turned into half of the cursed creature he is.

The sixth and seventh years clapped as the frogs bowed and disappeared. James now sat in Remus's chair while Remus got a telling off from lily and Adele.

'You will now… Potter… be a Red magician… the famous magician of the tenth century… Mysta Mentani,' Sirius said. James dropped his eye-lids heavily.

'Speak Miss Mentani's favourite line!' a seventh year Ravenclaw suddenly yelled. James, who was preparing to fire a few sparks, panicked. He never really know how she speak. Why should he anyway? Silenly, he prayed that Remus is in conscious mind to help him as he can change one's way of speaking.

And luckily for him, Remus is.

James turned to the Ravenclaw calmly and said, 'Peut-on ressembler a une paire de cuisse de grenouilles?' to her. He made a mental note that he should torture her later.

'Now, perform her magic!' Sirius cried, his gold watch swinging wildly in his hand. It hit James's glasses. 'Double oops.'

'Moron,' Remus muttered.

'I quite agree,' Adele said.

James drew a few fancy movements in the air with his hand, just as the door burst open. The Thore twins were standing outside, staring at the crowd. Everyone turned to stare at them, including James.

'Ssh! Ve are playing hide an' sik!' Pastilla Thore hushed.

'Vot are you all doing?' Pattempt asked curiously.

'Get back to your common room!' Pastira ordered.

'No, no! since they are here, let them stay!' Meestar said. He levitated them to his seat. 'And since they're playing hide and seek, it'll be a job for their friends to find them in this crowd, don't you think so?'

'Zank you,' Pattempt said politely.

'Jame_S_! _S_iriu_S_! _L_ily! Remu_S_! An' A_d_ele!' Pastilla cried joyfully, seeing the Marauders on the stage.

'Hello,' Sirius said. 'Glad to know that you can call me properly.'

'Let us get on with this, shall we?' Dumbledore said.

'Yes, very well,' Meestar said, turning to the group. James hurriedly completed his magic and, being rushed, a million copies of him were running around the Great Hall, climbing the walls like wild monkeys. He grinned apologeticly at his friends. Sirius, sensing that James decide to quit, snapped his fingers with a sigh.

Lily came up next, cool and confident as ever, with a self-righteous smug on her face. She sat down and made sure that the chair and Sirius are at least two meters away—_she_ don't fancy a bonk on her face! Sirius waved the clock violently again before her face. This time, it hit her head.

'Ow!'

'Sorry. Triple oops.'

'Hmph! He definitely hasn't much sense!' James scowled, rubbing his ear.

'You can say that again,' Remus sighed.

'You are now a Psychic, Lily… Psychic… Psychic… You are Rose – um, pardon me – you are Lily Trenna, the great psychic of her time…'

'Very, very stupid,' Adele muttered. 

Dumbledore cocked his eye—that mischievous Lily Trenna was a Psychic? That's a new one.

'Float me!' a Hufflepuff called. Lily blanked her eyes and face (she was nearly dying of laughter), turned to the girl and, with a casul lift of a finger, lifted her up without much hesitation. The girl squealed in delight.

'Lily! Lily! Turn me into a Psychic, too!' Pattempt cried excitedly.

'No!!! No, no, no!' Sirius said at once. 'That's Lily Trenna there! She's a dead real Psychic! She's um, dangerous! Yeah, very dangerous!'

'Aw…'

'I should like you to lift me too, Lily Trenna,' Meestar said in amusement. This Lily did easily.

'I've never heard of this Trenna,' Anna said doubtfully.

'Of course not! She's very dangerous! Too dangerous to be known!' Adele scorned.

'Like how?'

Lily floated herself and tried her best to be graceful (which isn't a really great job because Trenna was a born aristrocrat, unlike the playful Lily Evans). She dropped in front of Anna almost suddenly, drew out a dagger from nowhere and slashed it across Anna's face with a wicked grin. Gasps followed. Anna let out a yell and Like smiled at herself in approval.

Sirius snapped his fingers. Lily blinked her eyes and smirked at Anna. Teach her for being such an intolerable nuisance to insult her AND her past life. The wimp, her face was barely even scratched!

'Adele,' Sirius said. Adele rushed over to the chair and tripped over. Everyone laughed.

Swish! Swoosh! The gold watch swung again before Adele's face.

'You are now Melinda Green,' Sirius said, referring to Adele Green's ancestor. 'Be what you are and let your powers be free!' At that, the gold watch suddenly flung itself out of control and landed near Remus, James and Lily.

Adele stood up from her seat gracefully, her raven head held high and proud. Her eyes flashed.

'Who disturb my sleep?' Adele asked. Sirius ignored the haughty tone in held.

'Show us your powers, oh Melinda,' Sirius said dramatically, dancing out of the way. Adele might burn _him_.

'KYA!!!!!!!!!' Adele yelled as a huge shower of flaming fireballs fall from the sunny ceiling of Hogwarts Great Hall.

'Run!' Lily yelled, jumping up. 'Run! It's real! I'm not stupid because this is honestly dangerous! She doesn't even need an incantation!! RUN!'

'Ah!' Pastilla cried, when her robes were bitten by the wicked fireballs. It was set on fire and Pattempt and Meestar were franticly trying to put it out.

'Sirius, snap your fingers!' Remus ordered.

'But why? This is perfect! Adele never showed up this before!' Sirius said in protest.

'You idiot grape! Can't you see that this is not Adele?' James said furiously. 'Snap it!'

'This is too fabulous!'

'Sirius Black, put everything back to normal or Adele might be controlled by Melinda Green!' Lily shrieked hysterically.

'Go on, Adele! Great job!' Sirius called.

Lily was horrified. Couldn't Sirius see that this isn't Adele Varens? Couldn't he see that this is Melinda Green? Didn't he know or notice how Adele had looked when he 'hypnotized' her? Lily was so horrified that shedid something she had never done to Sirius – or anyone – before: she slapped him. Right across his cheek.

James and Remus gasped, but decided that it was a right choice. Sirius was taken aback and stared at the furious redhead in shock. After a few seconds, he recovered and realized what Lily had done. He did the first thought in mind: he slapped her back.

Now it was Lily's turn to stare in shock. Even_ Petunia_ hadn't slapped her before, and they were once the worst enemies in the face of earth!

'Don't you dare slap me, Lily Evans! Ever!' Sirius yelled.

'You moron! Can't you wake up and just see that Lily did it for your own good?' Remus scolded.

'And I don't need you herding me all the time, Remus!'

'Sirius, listen to me!' James bellowed. 'Listen to us! That is NOT Adele Celine Varens! That girl, insanely sending fireballs now, is Melinda Green – Adele Green's old ancestor from the 17th century! She's a madwoman, I tell you!'

'She seemed okay to me,' Sirius snapped.

'No! She was mad! Goodness knows why you chose her instead of Adele Green!' Remus yelled. 'She was burned by those anti-witches people! In Salem, Massachustts! She was too mad with her Black Arts that she even forgot to use the Anti-Freezing charm! Didn't you learn in your History of Magic?'

Lily was still too stunned to speak her mind.

Sirius gulped. 'Really?'

'Yes, now pull her out of trance!' James screamed. Sirius snapped his fingers loudly, so that Adele would come out of trance. By the grave of good luck, she did, and was staring blankly at the Marauders, the stunned Lily and the still-raging fireballs. The havoc was still there. Adele held out her hand.

'Stop,' she commanded. At once, the fireball lefts, just like magic.

'The time, Remus?' James said faintly as Dumbledore marched towards them.

'Aye,' Remus said, holding up his right arm, turning it anti-clockwise. He stopped when they came to where Sirius was hypnotizing Adele. He paused, went back to the present and dragged his friends with him.

'Why?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Don't wanna forget this, do you?' James said. 'Alright, Adele just has to do her stuf. Simple ones, mind, and stare at Sirius, not the watch. Also, try to block that voice of his out of your ear.'

'Okay,' Adele said, nodding her head. Remus stopped, resumed the time an they begin again, fifteen minutes before the present time they are from.

**

'At least we got twenty galleons for the most outstandhing performance,' James said.

'Not good,' Remus said, 'considering the trouble we've been through.'

'Hah,' Adele said neutrally.

'Sirius's share really should be divided to the four of us. All he did was to injure us,' Remus said.

'Hey!!!'

'Just kidding, Si. You get fair share.'

'Psst! The tea-lady's here!' Tally whispered from the other compartment. Remus, Sirius and Adele perked up at once, racing out. 'Lily? James?'

'Thanks, but no thanks,' James said. Tally shut the door after her. 'Lily.'

'What?'

'Are you still angry at Sirius?'

'What do you think?'

'That was two weeks ago! Forget it already!

'Shan't,' Lily said stubbornly, staring at the scenary outside blankly.

'Why not?' James asked. 'You've never been this mad before.'

'There's a first time to everything.' Was he short reply.

'And us?' James asked, shyly.

'What?!' Lily said, turning to him.

'What about us? You didn't really answer my question months ago.' Lily turned a little pink, as if she'd caught a fever.

'Leave me alone,' she muttered, holding her head.

'Nope. I gave you an answer and I want _your_ answer!' James said, staring at her cheekily. 'Please, Lily? With a million and one green monsters?'

'Very funny.'

'C'mon, Lily! Tell me! It's only fair!' 

Lily hesitated and did some thinking.

'Well?' James said expectantly.

'Aishiteru,' Lily whispered, smiling sweetly at him. She kissed him softly on his lips and turned back to the window, staring, just as the rest came back with evil laughter and a set of used Filibuster's Fireworks in their hands.

____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Okay, I now have blistered fingers. I kept telling myself "Finish this now! Finish this now! Save from hell! Save from hell!" [what joke: it took a long time!!!] and I managed to finish it. Yay for me!!!! The only drawback is probably I can't type for some time and…

I'm writing a new story soon. Believe it or not, it's a L/J romance one! *notices smirks from everyone* okay, I know I'm not a great romance writer, but I'm giving it another shot here! Give me a chance, will you? Besides, I'm quite proud with the plot I have! Year Six, meanwhile, will be detained until I decide what I should do to make the romance come [don't look at me!!! You all asked for it non-stop the past few chapters and series! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!] and probably get you all yawning at the boringness of it. It MIGHT be boring because – knowing me – I like to make weird things happen.

Exam was terrorising. Evil. Monstrous. I think I'm going to fail. Enough said.

My fingers need warm water… please review for me? I mean, I can't hold a pencil for the next one day! Pity me, lol! Review, okay? Thanks in advance! ^_^


End file.
